Consequences
by The-tulip
Summary: After a long time of speculation, is time to know the plan underneath. UPDATED CHAP 31.
1. Dealing with Ron

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Weddon and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling...I won't repeat the disclaimer again.

In the _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ universe we are at end of season 6 and in the _Harry Potter_ universe we are after the books. Every other adjustment or whatever will come with the development of the story. If there are any questions please leave them on a review and Iwill answer them if I can. Thank you ...  
o

o

o

**CONSEQUENCES**

**CHAPTER 1: Dealing with Ron**

"So tomorrow then?" Ron asked me and I nodded. "Sure you won't let me alone with the git right?" I nodded again. "Because I would probably go insane if you let me with him... and you would stay without a sane best friend, are you sure you are going?" I nodded quickly starting to get pissed. "As in I would bet my life and my friend's life on it kind of sure?"

"For Heavens sake Ron! Yes he is sure! He is the one on charge for Heavens sake he _has_ to be there!" Hermione said coming from the kitchen. Ron glared at Mione and she just rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I can't understand what I see in you..." She said to herself

"Well I'm charming, smart, I have a great sense of humor..."

"The freckles help too don't they _Granger_?" Draco said while he entered the house. 'Mione glared at Draco and Draco just winked and smirked at her making her angrier.

"What are _you_ doing here? It's enough I have to deal with you in work now you come to bother me in _my_ house?" Ron snapped...Oh boy! Here we go...

"Is your sister ready _Ron_?" Draco said and Ron made a disgusted face.

"Ginny's tastes are getting worse everyday" Ron muttered loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Draco!" Ginny said coming from the stairs "There you are! I knew I had heard you!"

"Gin, do you really want to go out with _him_?" Ginny nodded happily and grabbed Draco's hand making her big brother even madder.

"Ron, please don't start" Ginny begged making her famous puppy eyes. Ron muttered something to himself and just glared one more time at Draco. "Can we go now?" Gin asked Draco. He nodded.

"I'll see you two on the morning" Draco said to Ron and me before he closed the door.

"Couldn't you two stick together?" Ron asked me "No!" He answered to himself. "You had to decide that she was like a sister to you... a sister my bloody arse!"

"Ron, don't curse" 'Mione snapped. "Remind me to break up with him after he stops talking to himself" I nodded grinning.

"I got to go 'Mione" I said looking at my watch. "Tell him I said goodbye" She nodded and kissed my cheek before following Ron to the living room I disappeared and appeared at my house and left my cloak on the chair next to my desk. I had to sleep all night ...I grabbed the dreamless potion I kept on my bedside table. I swallowed the potion and I laid on my bed and I fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a long day I would have to deal with the case of Willow Rosenberg and Buffy Summers.

o

o

o

_Buffy and Co. will appear on the next chapters obviously .I hope you like this, review and tell me your comments about it. Thanks a lot._

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Hearing?

_Second chapter is here, it is longer way longer. It'slocated in season seven and the first part is from the very first chapter of the last season of BtVS. Also I based myself on TOotP for the letter. Anyways here it is, chapter two and as my first reviewer asked, this is longer. Thanks a lot._

_o_

_o_

_o_

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 2: Hearing?**

"It's about power" Buffy said. "Who's got it? Who knows how to use it? So..." She tossed the stake to Dawn. "Who's got the power, Dawn?" Dawn sighed.

"Well, I've got the stake." Dawn answered uncertainly.

"The stake is not the power" Buffy remembered.

"But he's new. He doesn't know his strength. H-he might not know all those fancy martial arts skills they inevitably seem to pick up."

"Who's got the power?" Buffy asked once again.

"He does" Dawn finished

"Never forget it. Doesn't matter how well preppared you are or how well armed you are. You're a little girl."

"Woman" Dawn corrected

"Little woman" Buffy said a little amused.

"I'm taller than you" Dawn remembered her older… shorter sister.

"He's a vampire, ok? Demon. Preternaturally strong. Skilled with powers no human could possibly ever—" Buffy started to explain but was interrupted by the vampire on the grave.

"Excuse me. I think I'm stuck" The vampire said with his body half out half buried on the ground.

"You're stuck?" The slayer asked unable to believe it.

"My foot's caught on a root or something, and... I don't even know how I got down there. If you girls could just give me a hand..." The vampire started explaining a little ashamed.

"Hm. So, he's got the power?" Dawn asked her sister amused.

"Zip it"

"I really appreciate it. It's just it's so dark, and I don't even know what I'm doing here" Buffy picked him up by his suit collar and put him down standing on his feet. "Whoa. Ooh. Thanks. That was a help. Unfortunately it was the last—" Buffy grabbed him by the throat. His voice turned scratchy. "—thing you'll ever do"

"Listen up. I'm the slayer. You don't want to get into it with me. You want blood? You can have hers." The slayer said pointing at her little sister with her head. The Vampire turned to go after Dawn.

"Power. He's got it. He's going to use it. You don't have it, so —"The Vampire charged Dawn. She bended and flipped him over her back. "—use that. Perfect"

Dawn staked him, she thought she had defeated him but she missed the heart. The sister of the slayer got a panicked look on her face. The vampire pushed Dawn down, got up and away from her. She tried again to stake him, but he overpowered her and started to bite her neck. "Buffy!" Buffy grabbed the vampire's coat from behind, and he dropped Dawn. Buffy fought with swings, kicks, punches, etc. Finally, she grabbed a nearby sword, and cuts off his head.

"It's real. It's the only lesson, Dawn. It's always real. Let me see." She inspected Dawn's neck. There were two puncture wounds where the vampire bit her.

"It's nothing, it's just a scrape. Plus, I had a plan the whole time." Dawn said as the matter of fact…ly.

"Really?" The blonde slayer asked some what amused.

"Yeah, I planned to get killed, come back as a vampire, and bite you."

"You wanted to be trained"

"Well, just the next time when you're gonna disa—"

"You did pretty well" Buffy confessed interrupting the brown haired girl.

"I did?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah"

"'Cause, you know, with the whole rolling thing, I was actually using his strength, and it was very Tai chi. plus I nearly got the heart"

"My first time out, I missed the heart too"

"No way"

"Just the once." Buffy walked back to pack up her tools and weapons. They started walking home.

"Well, the next vampire I meet—" Dawn starts

"The next vampire you meet, you run away" The slayer finished for her.

They arrived into the Summer's residence. "Willow!" Buffy yelled. She heard the TV on the living room and she found a sleeping Willow with at least three covers over her. You could see red marks on her cheeks, meaning she had been crying again. Xander came from the kitchen.

"The Bufster and the Dawnster are back" He announced smiling. "How was the slay today?" He covered Willow's feet that were out of the three covers she had.

"It was ok" Buffy said. "Dawn got bitten"

"Really?" Xander asked while Dawn rolled her eyes. She nodded and pulled her hair away from the neck. "Well that's just a scratch"

"What about you how's…" The slayer left the bag on the trunk they had on the living room.

"About the same, I try to convince her but she's still well you know…" The blonde nodded.

"Dawn go and clean yourself for dinner"

"It's 11 pm….isn't it a little late for dinner?" Dawn asked.

"Not after patrolling" Buffy answered. "You know the whole balance…exercise and calories"

"And I always wondered why every morning there was no food" Dawn mumbled. Buffy glared at her sister. Dawn left to her room.

"So should we wake her?" Xander asked.

"No need for wake me up" Willow said from the couch she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Hey Will" Buffy said cheerfully.

"How was patrol with Dawnie?"

"Good …she almost killed a vampire" Will smiled "How are you?"

"The same…still"

"Want to eat pizza?" Willow nodded. "Dawn!"

"Yeah!" The answer came from upstairs.

"Call to Joe's for a large pizza with everything!"

"Ok!"

"Our mechanisms of communication amaze me" Xander said sitting next to the red head. He passed an arm behind her bringing her head to his shoulder.

"Hey! Little old me feels excluded" Buffy whined. But before she could whine more something hit the window…breaking it. "What the-" A ball of feathers fell into the table. The ball moved and stretched something that looked like wings.

"An owl?" Xander wondered out loud.

"Guys what was that?" Dawn said coming into the room. The owl shook it's wings and flied across the room leaving two letters one into Buffy's hands and the other in Willow's lap.

"A letter?" Buffy asked

"So it seems" Willow said.

"Is this parchment?" Xander asked.

"And _our_ mechanism of communication amazed you?" Buffyasked amused.

"Yeah…isn't the use of birds as mailers a little outdated" The bird seemed to understand because it started picking on Xander. "Ow! Ok it isn't outdated!" The bird started flying in circles across the room.

"Youtalk about the use of birds... What about the use of parchment?" Willow commented examination the letter now in her hands carefully.

"Shouldn't we open it?" Buffy asked Willow.

"I don't sense any energy coming from it so it can't be a curse or a spell"

"Lets open it then" Buffy opened the letter carefully.

_To: Buffy Summers,_

_1630 Revello Drive_

_Living room_

_Ms. Summers:_

_After waiting for two months for your answer confirming your willing assistance to your hearing in the Ministry on the 21st of the former month we feel obligated to send officers of the Ministry to pick you and bring you to a hearing in which an official decision will be taken about the charges that are held against you. The hearing will be tomorrow, 21st of June. _

_With best wishes_

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Mafalda Hophirk_**

**Improper Use of Magic Office.**

**Ministry of Magic.**

"Hearing?" Buffy said.

"You too?" Willow asked the blonde and she nodded. "But what I don't understand is this… Ministry of Magic?" Then two men appeared in the living room, they were immediately attacked by Buffy who made them fall and pointed at them with two swords. Both men had dropped two sticks of wood which Dawn grabbed. They were dressed with cloaks and one of them had a pointy hat.

"Buffy Summers?" One of the men asked from the ground. Buffy nodded. "We came to take you to the hearing"

"Sorry guys, you got the wrong Buffy, I'm not going to any hearing"

"You've been accusedof brakingone of the decrees of the Ministry" He said formally. Buffy raised an eyebrow

"Sorry but I don't know the Ministry you are talking about"

"We have been asked to take you to the place in which the hearing will be held" The officer said without paying attention to Buffy.

"Hey didn't you guys hear me? I'm - not - going!" She replied slowly.

"Willow Rosenberg?" The other man asked to Dawn she shook her head and Willow raised her hand. "You've been accused for the breach of one of the decrees of the Ministry" He repeated the same as the one before.

"Hum…..which decree?" Willow dared herself to ask.

"Decree number twenty two about the Improper use of Magic, and the decree sixty eight about putting muggles and the magical community in danger" Willow considerably paled.

"Buffy?" She whispered.

"Don't worry Will they won't take you anywhere, nor will they take me"

o

o

o

_In the next chapter the two worlds finish to unite._

_o_

_o_

_o_

_**Thanks to** _

_**LizaGirl:** I'll try to make chapters longer if I can, I can't assure that. Thanks a lot for your review!_

_**WW:** You'll see...thanks for reviewing! I liked your review. ((Grins))_

_Keep reviewing and those who haven't reviewed **please review** I really love the reviews...I'm already an addict! Lol._


	3. A lesson

_Well guys I just wanted to warn you that I might update again on Saturday's afternoon and not tomorrow... just so that you guys don't think I abandoned you... Thanks !_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_"Buffy?" She whispered._

_"Don't worry Will they won't take you anywhere, nor will they take me"_

_o_

_o_

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 3: A lesson**

"Ms. Summers I highly doubt that you will be able to stop us, officers of the Ministry"

"Want to test that theory?" Buffy threaten the guys in the ground, which seemed to be clueless about her 'slayer' status.

"Let me explain you this Ms. Summers what could a slayer do, against a trained wizard forgetting the fact, of course, that we are two" The wizard said smartly from the ground.

"Well so far I've been able to tackle you, and if any of my conclusions or theories are right then disarmed you also….but, of course, don't forget that you guys are two" Buffy mocked the wizard. The wizard paled considerably after he finished hearing Buffy. He had believed this slayer…this _blonde_ slayer would be clueless about the proper use of a wand if she knew what a wand was used for. But now the option of scare her with telepathic power was doomed. "And thanks for proving my point"

"So should I break these Buf?" Dawn asked.

"Sure" The face of both men paled even more to a point that they seemed ghosts.

"Wait!" Willow said still in the couch. "I could use them….to investigate" The Wicca said.

"And do what? Try to destroy humanity again?" The wizard snapped. Stupid, was all, anyperson or demonwho knew Buffy, would have said. If Willow would have been sentimentally stable he would have been Warren two but of course our favorite Wicca was in the 'I should be killed' stage but could we blame her? Buffy on the other hand had proved to value her friends over many things and didn't like them to be insulted so insulting…. or threating one of them some people (demons specially) might find it kind of suicidal.

Buffy's left sword left the wizards throat for second before her hand grabbed the wizard by his collar. "Take it back" She hissed looking at the wizard sternly.

"Why would I? Is true you know it and everybody in this room does" The wizard smirked even being in his position.

"I said take it back _now_" She said again.

"Buffy let him go…it's not worth it" Xander said looking at the wizard disgusted. Buffy let him go. "Now if I were, which I'm glad I'm not,you I would go immediately before I regret stopping her" He said calmly standing next to Buffy grabbing softly the slayer's arm. The wizard grabbed his partner's hand and left the house. "Pizza time!" Xander muttered.

"Yup pizza time" Willow said from the coach.

"You ok Will?" The witch nodded with tears in her eyes. The slayer sat next to her grabbing the red head into a hug. "Don't care what they said… I know I don't… they won't take you anywhere you are staying with us ok?" There was a nock on the door.

"I'll get it" Dawn said softly and went to the door.

"Buffy …I have something to" Giles stopped in his tracks when he saw the crying Willow in Buffy's arms. "Is she alright?" Giles whispered.

"Yes…is just that some guys came to take Buffy and Will and they said some stuff…" Xander explained.

"They came" Giles whispered but only Buffy was able to catch the words.

"What?" Xander asked.

"What do you know about them?" Buffy asked.

"Wizards working for the British Ministry of Magic, am I right?" She nodded. "I didn't know they would come so soon"

"What are you talking about G-man?" Xander asked. For once Giles didn't correct Xander but looked at _his_ slayer gravely.

"They are coming to get you and Willow"

"We already knew that but Buf here explained them who she is" Dawn said proudly.

"British?" Willow asked now sniffing besides Buffy. Giles smiled especially to the red head who still felt ashamed for trying to kill him. "Why not American?"

"The British Ministry takes care of the business with the Council….everything related with the slayer it doesn't matter where she resides and you being so close to the slayer…" He pulled off his glasses and cleaned them with his clean jacket.

"Why do they want to take us away?" Buffy asked grabbing Willow's hand and squeezing it for comfort, don't worry our slayer didn't forget her strength and broke Willow's hand. (AN: No slash… just friendly comfort….).

"They want to take Willow because… because of what happened last month and they are accusing you of not taking care of your responsibilities"

"Because of me?" Willow whispered.

"No, no, no dear Lord no… Buffy is being accused of not taking care of her situationas thehead of the council"

"What!" The slayer snapped. "Head of the council?" Her watcher nodded. "How…?"

"It seems that when you made the council….obey you and you established your authority… they named you the head of the council, because only the head of the council can have authority over all the council"

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't know… to be honest I found out, about it,a couple of hours ago" The watcher rubbed his eyes.

"Well…it's not my fault I didn't even know I was the head of the council?"

"It's not that simple…. The council was kind enough to remind me that you should have known about it if you had been properly trained"

"What!" The slayer snapped again.

"There is a rule that explains the change of head of the council… when the person chosen for the charge establishes their authority they are named as the head of the council"

"But I didn't know! I wasn't even chosen for it"

"I know Buffy….and I didn't know they were going to use it for their benefit"

"Their benefit?"

"Yes….the council named you the head even if they knew you weren't chosen for it….they knew you didn't know about it and they use it to show their power over you, to make a extern force return the _power_ you took from them"

"Cleaver" Dawn said sitting. "Well this is easy…Buffy just returns the head of the council thing to Travers and they are peachy again with their title, so the charges are taken right?"

"I wish it was that simple Dawn" Giles said sitting next to Dawn

"They are smarter than that….they will ask condition if I give them the thing that easy…they are trying to give me a lesson"

"Buffy is right" Giles agreed.

"So what do we do?" Xander asked.

"We fight back" Buffy answered. "Even if it isn't an apocalypse is going to be a little hard" She admitted

"What about Willow?" Dawn asked concerned.

"We'll fight for that too" Buffy said smirking.

"So we have to go for the hearing right?" Willow asked nervously.

"Yes I guess we'll have to" Giles said.

"Then guys…." Dawn started. "How are we going to get there?"

o

o

o

_Ok sorry, sorry, sorry…yeah I know I said the worlds were going to be totally together in this chapter but my fingers started moving alone and it was irresistible for me to stop and jump into the 'trial'… next time I promise the main characters will together… Unless I decide to focus on the color of the ceiling… just kidding…_

_o_

_o_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Anastasia Monroe:** I knew this would be one of the questions in the reviews for this chap... I hope that with chap 3 you understand that there is an American Ministry but the British Ministry is taking care of Buffy and Willow for the reasons I said in the story._

_**BuffyandDracoLover:...**it's weird? really...well I suppose it is. Lol._

_**LizaGirl:** YAY! You stick around for the next chapter...I really like to have 'constant' reviewers... you know those that stick around for the fanfic... I hope I don't give you any reasons in the story for you to...uhm...'unstick'. Lol._

_**TimeTwist:** first of all THANK YOU! And I totally agree with you it's very stupid that the officers attacked Buffy and Willow. I absolutely adored your review you made me keep a goofy smile while I wrote this chapter. I was like yay! Yeah I know I'm completely nuts... Lol. well THANKS!_

_**CharmedChick:** Ta rah! That's what our dear Buffy did. Lol_

_**A.N.:** That's why I wanted to update fast this chap so people could understand about the whole why not the American Ministry issue. I hope you understand it now. And don't worry I understand that Buffy and Co are american...because as far as I am concernedCalifornia is **IN** America . And Harry and Co. are british because well London is in England ._

_**MARIA:** Well thanks a lot for your review and I apretiate a lot that you think my story is neat ... _

_Well guys honestly thanks a lot for your reviews, you guys really helped me and pushed me to do the next chap as soon as I could, because I love reviews and I think they are the best way to encorage author's to write. As I said before I'm really really sorry I don't think I will update on tomorrow or Friday because I have some stuff I need to take care of but if I can I will try to write the chapter 4 today...which I doubt because today is a busy day too, but I'll try._

_Thanks again for your reviews! **Now go ahead and review this chap...lol.**_


	4. Detained

_Ok you guys should really love me because of this...I'm updating... a short one but certain person **coughes CharmedChick** **coughes** said that this chap was ok. I really would like if you guys could review it telling me what you think. Bye!_

_Lots of thanks to CharmedChick my new beta...Thanks-_

o

o

_"Then guys…" Dawn started. "How are we going to get there?"_

_o_

_o _

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 4: Detained?**

"A very good question" Xander said. "Giles? Any suggestions?" The Watcher once again took his glasses off and started cleaning them with his jacket.

"Well….is the owl here?" The Scoobies looked at the roof waiting to see the ball of feathers still flying in circles but the ball of feathers was gone. "I guess not"

"Maybe we could use this?" Dawn said showing the two wands in her hands. Giles put his glasses on and he grabbed one of the wands.

"How did you get this?" He asked curiously.

"The two guys that came were kind enough to give them to me" The slayer said. CRACK! Five men appeared in the living room with their wands pointed at Buffy.

"By the order of the Ministry of Magic Buffy Summers is to be detained for the attack of two officers of the Ministry of Magic"

"What?" Buffy asked. "You have to be kidding me!" She sighed. "You guys really think that with five wooden sticks are going to take me? Pluh-ease!"

"Actually" Giles said from his place "We were trying to find the way to go to Ms Summers and Ms. Rosenberg's hearing" The wizard looked at Giles as if first noticing his presence.

"Who are you?" The man asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I am Rupert Giles watcher of Ms. Summers and the defender of them for their Hearing"

"You are a lawyer?" Dawn asked. Giles smiled and shook his head.

"Only an _active_ wizard can be the defender of the accused ones" The wizard said.

"And you would also know that Ms. Summers being the current slayer can chose _me_ as her defender" Giles replied coldly.

"Yes but the witch can't chose you as her defender" The wizard snapped half smirking.

"Wicca" Willow corrected.

"Pardon me?" The wizard said looking at Willow directly.

"I'm a Wicca not a witch ….not the wand type" She said shyly.

"Ms. Rosenberg…. You are a witch, every 'Wicca' is a witch…..being a Wicca is just a part or specialty of a witch or wizard"

"Oh…I didn't know" She said embarrassed.

"Then why didn't she receive a letter?" Giles asked, which confused the Scoobies.

"A letter?" Willow asked.

"We do not know….the American Ministry should answer you that we do not involve in the schooling of the Americans"

"But you do involve in the Council's affairs" Buffy muttered

"Ms. Summers we are only a mediator, there are laws the Ministry has referring to the council in which if you had read the Council's law you would know that the Ministry and the Council have a secret…"

"…or not so secret" Giles interrupted the wizard.

"Partnership… the slayer has duties to us too, not only to the council" The wizards stated seriously.

"Really?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Yes, the slayer is the guardian and 'champion' of the humans…the wizards are also humans" The wizards said smartly. "When you are in trial those rules will probably be read"

"Good for you" Buffy muttered.

"Now Ms. Summers will you come with us willingly or will you come with us by force?" The slayer looked at her watcher.

"One condition"

"Yes?"

"They come with us" She said pointing at the Scoobies and Giles

"Only the defender can come with you" A witch said.

"Well lets just say that if they don't come with me then I will be accused for the attack of another five wizards" She replied sweetly.

"We could always make an exception" The witch muttered angrily.

"So you guys will pay for the plane tickets right?" Dawn asked.

"Plane tickets?" A wizard on the back asked.

"Oh no….Ms….?"

"Summers"

"Ms Summers we are going to go using a portkey"

"A what?" Xander asked intrigued.

"A portkey" The wizard repeated. He brought a dirty boot from his cloak. "Portus" He muttered pointing at the boot with his wand. "Rupert I trust that you'll know how a portkey works… or have you forgotten?" The wizard asked apparently innocently.

"I remember" The watcher replied once again with a cold tone.

"This will transport all of you to the Ministry" He gave the boot to the slayer. "Be sure everybody is touching the boot" The Scoobies and Giles touched something of the boot. "In five, four, three, two, one…" Then the world around the Scoobies practically disappeared. And they felt land on their feet. The 'landing' made most of them stumble and fell eventually; Buffy and Giles were the only ones standing.

"Buffy Summers?" A tall black haired man asked. Buffy looked at him.

"Yes…and you are?"

"Harry Potter….I will be in charge of your case" The green eyed guy said smiling politely.

o

o

o

_Ok guys I know I know kill me now...or not. Next chap impressions! Lovely impressions oh and I'm a little confused because no one has asked or guessed the pairings... is really THAT obvious? Oh and another thing...I would really like to know wich PoV would u guys like for future chapters. Thanks!_

_o_

_o _

**_Thanks to:_**

_**Allen Pitt:** well I wanted to tell you that all of your questions will be answered eventually...or not; but right now I can't really answer _all_ of them because then I would be telling about what's next on the story...of course those ideas I have now might change. Thanks a lot for your review...and I would really like to hear more of those neat questions, I would really like to read them. I can tell you something about Amy's mom... she wasn't really a problem ...she was too insignificant to be caring about her. If she was really a threat then I'm sure that the Ministry would have control it, but not the British Ministry... the American Ministry. _

_**CharmedChick:** Thanks to my dear beta...Yay I have a beta lol. I hope that you'll review. _

_**Darklight:** neat idea...but war to the Ministry...then I would be killing hottie Harry! ((Poutes)). I like hottie Harry. lol._

_**Anastasia Monroe:** no prob dear, I'm glad that people tell me their doubts and all that to clear them up if I can. I like the smacking idea. Lol._

_**Prophettess Of Hearts:** Mwahahahahahahahaha... lol here's your chapter..._

_**TimeTwist:** May I be evil?... well sorry to dissapoint you but uhm...no Fudge... Fudge is not longer the Minister. He might appear but I doubt it. I would really like that he was still the Minister so I could make Buff do something horrible to him but then I started thinking...would the british wizards stay with Fudge after 7 years? A man so stupid and clumsy as him? I didn't think so... well if you have any suggestions for the Minister I would LOVE to hear about them, and maybe a reason about them...just before any suggestions come... no Harry, Ron or Hermione. Or younger I always believed that a Minister should be a little ickle older. Lol. And about Buffy...I really hate the fics that put her as a stupid person, I prefer a Buffy that knows what she doing and can put two and two toguether. Thanks a lot for be patient and Thanks a lot for your review!_

_**Lightdemondarkangel:** cool name! stick around to see what happens with them...because I must tell you that my mind is weird...it works in a very strange way. I might send them there but who knows right?_

_o_

_o _

_SEE! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW! I update... even when I wasn't supposed to. Tomorrow will be veeeeeery hard for me to write anything and I haven't even started the next chap so I don't think the chap will be ready for tomorrow. But a lots of thanks for your reviews, they really make my day. And they make me happy and remember this: _"A happy tulip is a tulip that writes!"_ lol yeah I know I'll call my shrink after I post. Lol._


	5. The British Ministry

_Ok guys I have bad news...I'm kind of sick. And I'm feeling reeeeeeally bad so the chap is short I know you guys or some of you have been complaining about it, I'll try to make chap 6 longer_ when I get better. _I hope you guys like this chap... THANKS !_

_Thanks again to CharmedChick for being my beta._

_o_

_o _

_"Buffy Summers?" A tall black haired man asked. Buffy looked at him._

_"Yes…and you are?"_

_"Harry Potter….I will be in charge of your case" The green eyed guy said smiling politely._

_o_

_o _

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 5: The British Ministry of Magic**

"In charge of _our_ case?" I asked curiously at the same time Giles said…

"Potter?" Giles asked with obvious curiosity in his voice.

"Mr. Giles?" The Potter guy asked eyeing Giles, a sudden flash of recognition passed through his green eyes. Then my watcher did the strangest thing, he pulled him into a huge hug, which the younger man gladly returned. I felt a little jealousy when Giles hugged the boy especially because my dear watcher wasn't one to show much emotion in public.

"Apparently you know each other...?" I muttered. The hug broke.

"Yes of course…I helped Harry with certain things"

"Certain things?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...well I'll tell you about it later" Giles said quickly. "So Harry…I heard about what happened to Voldemort" A person near, a witch I supposed, flinched and glared at Giles after he said this.

"Yeah….but it's finally over" The man said scratching the back of his head. "Well we should go into the chambers, so you guys can get all the procedures before the hearing"

"Wasn't the hearing today?" Willow asked from behind.

"No, actually it was moved …I'll explain later."

"So what are we doing here then?" I asked.

"Lets start walking and I'll explain on the way." He said and he started walking with me and Giles besides him.

"So?" I said after a while he hadn't said anything. "Why are we here now if the hearing is later?"

"Impatient, aren't you?" He said grinning as I glared at him. "Ok, ok, ok, no need for glaring… well some of the officers that were sent to your …residence commented the fact that you were clueless about certain aspects of the accusation by the Ministry."

"So?"

"We are going to explain and try to first reach an agreement…we might not even need the hearing if everything works out."

"What about Willow?" I asked without letting him know about my concern.

"Ms. Rosenberg case is a little bit more complex… you see she _did_ kill a person…"

"A murder." I said, I knew that I shouldn't be justifying Willow for murdering Warren… but she was my friend…I didn't know what they could do to her…but I was going to protect her all I could. I believed she could be 'healed'.

"I don't know about that but…"

"Didn't the Ministry approve the Unforgivable curses _again_ on the war against Voldemort….on the second one?" Giles interrupted sternly, I smiled. "As far as I am concerned it wasn't very long ago when the Unforgivable were forbidden once again… about 4 years ago if I am correct" The man nodded obviously not liking the fact that Giles may have had something.

"Unforgivable curses? What are those?" Xander asked from the back, I knew Willow had heard our little debate about her, but she just stayed quiet.

"There are three Unforgivable curses" Giles started to explain but was suddenly interrupted by the man.

"Four" He corrected.

"Four?" Giles asked obviously concerned.

"Voldemort's last invention." The Potter guy said gritting his teeth. We stopped near an 'elevator'. We entered it.

Instead of going up, the thing went down. "Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstone Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office" A woman's voice said and the doors opened. Two men came into the 'elevator' and we continued going down…after hearing the introductions of 4 levels we finally went down the elevator…on level two "Level two, Department of Magical Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services"

"Harry there you are! You have to go up now because the sla…."A brown haired girl said stopping when she saw us. "You already picked them up"

"Yup" Harry said.

"Good" The girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger" The girl introduced herself giving her hand to Dawn first. "Ms. Summers, nice to meet you"

"Thanks…I suppose that you already know who I am, _Dawn_ Summers" My sister said shaking the brunette's hand.

"_Dawn_?" The girl questioned out loud "But the current slayer's name was Buffy"

"Yes, and she is my sister" I said from where I was, the bushy haired girl looked now embarrassed.

"Sorry I was expecting a younger person…" She said still embarrassed.

"Sorry for disappointing you" I said, I really wasn't in the mood of start with the age explanations. "This is Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris and Rupert Giles"

"Mr. Giles?" She asked obviously excited. The girl grinned and she hugged Giles. "It's been a long time since we last heard from you… we'd feared the worst"

"Yes a long time" He confirmed.

"I suppose that we will still have to wait to know how is that you guys know each other" Xander said.

"Yes" Giles said. I rolled my eyes and directed myself to The Potter guy.

"Could you take us to the place we are supposed to go now?"

"No please?" He asked.

"No, and you will get your ass…or should I say arse kicked if you keep being a bastard"

"Go Buffy!" Xander muttered from behind me.

"It seems that you want to add more charges in you record" Harry said coldly.

"Ok lets go" Granger said quickly to break the tension, and I followed the girl. There was a plaque with an inscription that said. "Winzengamot Administration Services" The door opened by itself and we walked into it. We came into some sort of reception. I kept following Hermione and she stepped into another door, that she opened this time, and we entered into a room were two people, about Harry and Hermione's age, fighting. The red head was grabbing the blonde's neck and they looked about to kill each other.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled. The red head let the blonde go, who started rubbing his neck. "I leave you two for just two seconds and you are already fighting!"

"Again?" I heard Harry behind me, he sighed.

"So professional" I mumbled winning a glare of Harry.

"You may sit, we'll explain both situations" Harry said sitting on one of the chairs near the table, there were many papers on the table's top.

"I'm going to return my office to see if Hilda got the papers for me" Hermione said leaving the place still mad.

"I'm glad to know that certain things do not change Mr. Weasley" Giles said grinning. Ron repeated the weird ritual these guys seemed to have and hugged Giles. The blonde guy just glared at the red head. "Mr. Malfoy" This time there was only a shake of hands.

"So who's who?" 'Mr. Malfoy' asked.

"Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Dawn Summers and Buffy Summers" Giles said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy"

"I'm Ron Weasley"

"…or weasel" Draco added.

"Don't give me more reasons, ferret." Ron snapped.

"Would you please calm down at least for the duration of this case?" Harry snapped at both of them.

"So where should we start _Potty_? The slayer or the witch" After some time of silence. On one side of the table Harry Ron and Draco were sitting, Giles was on one of the head's of the table, Xander having the other. Willow, Dawn and I were sitting on the opposite side of the wizards.

"The slayer and the witch have names" I corrected him sending him daggers.

"Not very nice ones" He said smirking.

"Watch it Dragon boy" I snapped.

"Nice slayer you have Rupert" He said to Giles.

"I told you having _Ferret _face in the team wasn't such a good idea" Ron said to Harry. Dawn started giggling infecting Willow who started giggling also. I grinned and contained laughing.

"I suppose we should start with Ms. Summers" Harry said reading some paper.

o

o

_No asking for Spike? Or if Angel is going to be on the story?_

_o_

_o _

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Timetwist:** I love long reviews I'm in love with them. Lol. About the first part The minister part... the idiots who went to 'pick' Buffy up first were kind of stupid underestimating a slayer the posibilities that they knew the real strenght of one was really tinny so I suppose that they felt really brave with their wooden sticks, the second group was smart enough to not anger the slayer.__ I think the Minister shouldn't be in charge of those decitions because if everytime some one skipped to a meeting the Minister has to choose some one to go to search for them... then the Minister would be really really busy. _

_The Minister I picked is on Harry's good list so right now the Ministry against Harry isn't the case. Hermione is in charge of other things not the Buffy/Willow case especifically. _

_I'll be evil again... who said the dementors were still on Azkaban? Lol... _

_**Prophetess of Hearts:** sooooooooooooooooorry but today wasn't a very good day for me...I'm kinda sick so I can't write too much. Thanks anyways for reviewing._

_**Allen Pitt:** as I said to TimeTwist...I love long reviews. Nice idea the thing of the mark of Eyghon... really neat. About Ethan Rayne... all I have to say is mwahahahahahahaha. The Willow not getting a letter thing might be discussed later of the fic. Our dear slayer is going to have fun fights with the people of the Ministry, I like those. I'm going to have fun messing up the Ministry and the Council. Any good ideas for who the Minister might be?Loved your review!_

_**Lightdemondarkangel:** LOL. Another short one...I'll try making the next one longer. _

_**buffy13-buffyspike4eva:** I might make it that... but who knows?_

_**RedsLover03:** they might...here's the update_

_**LizaGirl:** you are back! Yay! another short chap...sorry._

_**CharmedChick:**...ok...lol_

_Well guys I have to go now...I'm about to faint so if I do pray that my mom finds me...lol just kidding...I'm not going to faint... yet. Thanks a lot for your reviews I loved them all and thanks to them I wrote this chap. Thanks ! C ya soon!_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	6. Remembering when she was helpless

_So now that I'm good again I'll try making chapters as long as this one, but don't expect 20 pages per chapter because then it would take too much and it wouldn't be good for my imagination. I hope that you guys are enjoying and liking this story so far; remember that I like to hear suggestions, it's fun to see how a reader is expecting this story to be. Lol. _

_This chapter contains scenes from the chapter _Helpeless_ of season 3 of _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_. Well lets continue shall we?_

_Thanks again to CharmedChick for being my beta.  
_

**Dedicated to: Allen Pitt**

**o**

**o **

_"I suppose we should start with Ms. Summers" Harry said reading some paper._

_o_

_o _

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 6: Remembering when she was _Helpless_**

"Alright then" The slayer said peacefully for the moment. "So where do you want to start?"

"First of all we will need to check the Council's laws referring to the picking of the Head of the Council" Mr. Giles said from his seat. "Because Ms. Summers didn't know about her situation, or duties as Head of The Council"

"What?" I asked. "You didn't know?" I asked to the blonde girl, now this would complicate everything a little bit. "Well have you ever read the council's law?" I asked a little bit harsher that I had wanted it to be. The girl glared at me.

"No, I preferred to waste, I mean _use_ my time stopping apocalypses rather than reading stupid rules of a Council that I hated and that wanted to kill me and deport my Watcher" She snapped.

"You don't approve the council? You work for them for Merlin's sake!"

"Actually… I don't, I work for myself…if you had done your homework you would know that I quitted. Years ago." She snapped again

"By the way," she started, turning to Giles, "do you know why I have to answer to them? Because as far as I am concerned they didn't even try to communicate with me when all the apocalypses came, and now after I've saved their butts a million times they say that I broke some rules? Some laws that don't really apply to me? Some rules that say that my best friend should be in jail or worse, that she should be killed? Give me one good reason why should I work for people that don't give a damn about me unless I don't save their world or break _their_ rules"

"….hum…excuse me" Hermione said from the door. "I think then, that I got here just in time… I got the information I needed about the slayer" The blonde rolled her eyes in her seat.

"You're starting to investigate me now?" She asked amused. "I thought that I would take more of your time, you see I'm not a subject that can be read in an hour or two" She said smirking. I grabbed the thin file Hermione had.

"I believe we reviewed everything so your story doesn't waste any of our time." I said smirking.

"Actually Harry," Hermione said grabbing the file again. "The information is here… Hilda bring it in." Hilda came into the room with at least two columns of files. She left them on the table.

"I'll be back with the others" Hilda said closing the door. Hermione sat next to Ron.

"That is the story of Buffy"

"Of her alone?" I whispered to Hermione and she nodded.

"What? You read so fast? Because even Willow would take a week reading those…and Will here reads really fast." The witch blushed with the words of her friend and the blonde was now grinning like a maniac.

"You think you can do this" I pointed at the files "simpler?"

"No, but I can make it more interesting." She admitted cockily

"You want to hear the _whole_ story?" The slayer's sister whined. "We are going to stay here forever!" She whined again.

"I think maybe the use of a pensive would help to understand and witness when Buffy quit the Council" Giles suggested.

"A pensive?" The blonde asked confused.

"A pensive is a shallow stone basin which contains a silver substance which constantly moves and changes. It is used to siphon-off excess thoughts and memories from one's mind. Then the thoughts and memories can be examined at one's leisure." Hermione said as if a professor had asked.

"Correct, as always, Hermione" Mr. Giles said and Hermione smiled proudly.

"So basically I will put my memories in a basin and you guys will be able to see them?" Buffy asked and Hermione nodded. "I'm not going to defend myself for something that they say I did"

"Buffy maybe if they understand how your relationship with the council is, they might agree with us and support _our_ point of view"

"And why would I want that?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"To bring the Council's laws down at least the ones concerning to you to make them understand who has the power" The read head witch said smiling, she hadn't speak too much while we were here, it was almost impossible to believe that this shy silent witch could have almost destroy the world. Maybe Buffy was right about her, but I wasn't going to let the slayer know about this.

The blonde understood her friend and she grinned.

"I think that could work for me, but I still don't like them" The slayer said looking at me specifically "Especially him" She said directing to me.

"If you prove to us, that the statements given by the rest of the council are wrong, then we will support as mediators between the Council and yourself to present a demand." I said formally.

"I don't need to prove anything to you, if you want to arrest me then do it, lets see who is going to save the world while I'm in jail." She said smirking.

"Buffy, it might be good that the proofs are given." The slayer glared at her watcher for his suggestion. "Not because they are needed just because it would help to have more… evidence against the Council, or at least the part of the Council that accused you" Giles explained "And to answer your question, no, they will see my memories... I'm more familiarized with the process" Mr. Giles said. "Maybe I should make you more aware of the circumstances of the moment; I wasn't a watcher at the time."

"Then why were you with the slayer?" Hermione asked.

"I was fired because of my attachment to Buffy. Travers told me that I had a 'Father's love for the child.' "

"Then why are you the watcher now if you were fired?" Hermione asked again without letting Giles continue his explanation.

"You should look for the pensive; I believe you will understand it better if you see it" Hermione went quickly to her office to find the one she kept and she came back almost running. She put the basin on the table and the 'guests' were fascinated watching the gray substance. "First of all there is a test every slayer goes through if/when she makes it to her 18th birthday, the slayer is locked in a house with a vampire which she must fight after her power has been stripped away. She is left with the strength of a normal girl."

"What!" Hermione said. "But that's practically sending her to get herself killed!"

"Yes well, you should tell that to the Council." The slayer said, she didn't seem too comfortable discussing this.

"Harry could I…" Giles said unsure. I understood and I gave him my wand. "Thank you" He passed some specific memories to the pensive.

"How can you use-" The slayer asked.

"I'll explain that later Buffy" The slayer didn't seem too pleased with his answer but Giles ignored her and continued with his explanation. "You just have to touch the liquid and you'll be taken to the memory." Each touched the substance and when I opened my eyes everybody was in the memory.

"Wow" Xander said. "We are in the old library!" Willow was equally amazed by it.

"We could rescue some of the books we left…like the third version of…"

"You can't touch anything" Giles interrupted.

"Sorry." Then I noticed that only Giles and Buffy were in the library….the younger ones.

"I remember this" The modern Buffy said. The younger Giles got out some crystals and carefully laid them out on the table. Buffy sat and watched him.

_"You know, it's not just cartoon characters. They do pieces from operas and ballets. Brian Boitano, doing Carmen, is a life changer. Oh, he doesn't actually play Carmen, but a lot of sophisticated people go." The younger Buffy said quickly and kind of nervously._

_"Yes, I think we should start with the grounding crystal again." He said absently. He settled the largest blue crystal on the table in front of Buffy._

_"You know, it's usually something that families do together." The younger Buffy said without paying much attention to Giles. Giles absently settled the box aside._

_"Now, look very carefully for the tiny flaw at its core" He continued ignoring Buffy._

_"I-if someone were free, they'd take their daughters or their student... or their Slayer" She looked at him hopefully._

_"Hmm? Yes, but, Buffy, I think we should concentrate now. Now, look for the flaw at its center" He said. He leaned against the table. Buffy gave in and started to concentrate on the crystal.__ At its center is a small stake-shaped flaw in an otherwise nearly clear blue crystal. Faint wind chimes can be heard as Buffy slowly goes into a trance. Giles leaned over further and looked into her face. _

_"Buffy?" Satisfied that she is caught in the crystal's thrall, he pulled a small case from his briefcase, settled it on the table and opens it. Inside is a hypodermic needle, a test tube full of a clear yellow liquid and an alcohol-soaked gauze pad. Keeping a careful eye on Buffy, he took the pad and leaned toward her. He took her arm, pushed up her sleeve and wiped the pad on a spot near the inside of her elbow. He filled the syringe, tapped it to get any air bubbles to the tip and pushes on the plunger until the fluid begun to squirt out. Again he checked to be sure Buffy was under, and then he took her arm in one hand and with the other stuck in the needle. _

"So this is how you did it" The modern Buffy whispered. The modern Giles looked at her guiltily.

_The younger one slowly he depressed the plunger, all the while keeping an eye on his charge. She didn't stir in the least. He pulled the needle back out. Buffy didn't bleed from the site. Quickly, he put everything away. Buffy remained in the crystal's thrall. Giles sat on the table, trying to be casual, and waved his hand between Buffy and the crystal. She came out of her trance and looks up at him._

_"Oh, I'm sorry" She rubbed her temples "Did I zone out on you? It's just... I'm nursing that flu bug"_

_"It's best to take care of that. Perhaps we should, um..."_

_"...call it a night. Yeah." She exhaled "that's a good idea. Thanks" She got up weakly and groaned as she walked out of the library. Giles smiled to himself._

_"Good night" The younger Giles said _and the memory became a blur…

The next thing I knew we were again in the library but now there were more people.

_Quentin Travers, a younger version of him, was in this. I knew he had been the one informing the Ministry that Buffy wasn't being responsible with her duties as Head of the Council. Giles was glaring constantly at the man and Buffy was sitting there just trying not to cry, she had an array of cuts and bruises adorning her face. __"You exhibited extraordinary courage and clear-headedness in battle. The Council is very pleased."_

_"Do I get a gold star?" She asked sarcastically_

_"I understand that you're upset..." The man started saying but Buffy stopped him._

_"You understand **nothing**. You set that monster loose, and he came after my mother" She said with controlled anger._

_"You think the test was unfair?" Mr. Travers asked innocently._

_"I think you better leave town before I get my strength back."_

_"We're not in the business of fair, Miss Summers, we're fighting a war." The man said using the same tone Buffy had._

_"You're **waging** a war. She's fighting it. There is a difference." Giles corrected him._

_"Mr. Giles, if you don't mind..."_

_"The test is done. We're finished." Giles said in the stern tone I had heard before._

_"Not quite. She passed. You didn't." The ex-head of the council faced Giles "The Slayer is not the only one who must perform in this situation. I've recommended to the Council, and they've agreed, that you be relieved of your duties as Watcher immediately. You're fired."_

_"On what grounds?" Giles asked taken back_

_"Your affection for your charge has rendered you incapable of clear and impartial judgment." Buffy looked at Giles for the first time in this memory "You have a father's love for the child, and that is useless to the cause." Giles looked down "It would be best if you had no further contact with the Slayer."_

_"I'm not going anywhere" Giles said with hostility_

_"No, well, I didn't expect you would adhere to that. However, if you interfere with the new watcher, or countermand his authority in any way, you will be dealt with. Are we clear?"_

_"Oh, we're very clear."_

_"Congratulations again" Mr. Travers said after bowing slightly to Buffy. She looked up at him with a stare of hatred._

_"Bite me"_

_"Yes, well, colorful girl" He turned and left the library._

The memory became a blur again and we were back in the meeting room we were before.

"So cool!" The slayer's sister said excited. "Let's do it again!" Buffy glared slightly at her sister. "Or not"

"So you were fired because you didn't want Buffy to die?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Giles said.

"Then **_Wesley_** came." Buffy said, saying the name with undisguised disgust.

"A Weasley?" Draco asked finding this idea amusing.

"Not a Weasley you git, a **_Wesley_**." Ron said hitting Draco's back of the head.

"Don't start!" Hermione warned them.

"The Council sent Wesley Wyndam-Price as Buffy's new watcher" Giles explained.

"But we didn't get along, so I quitted." She completed.

"How's that?" Ron asked.

"Pensive again?" Dawn asked excited, I smiled because of the girl's excitement.

"No it won't be needed" The slayer said. "Long story short, the Council couldn't" She coughed and I could swear I heard 'wouldn't' between the coughes "help me when I needed them to, so, I quitted."

"Who wants to use the pensive?" Dawn asked without paying attention to her sister. "Let's vote" She said raising her hand enthusiastically.

I've reached to the conclusion that both of the Summer sisters are nuts.

o

o

_Now about the whole Spike and Angel thing...I thought more of you would figure this out...but it doesn't matter a reviewer said in the most comprenhensive and short way where our dears Spike and Angel are... I quote Allen Pitt:_

**Angel is unlikely to intervene in this, I think he's at the bottom of the ocean right now; but Spike likes both Willow and Buffy and might do almost anything trying to 'help' them-of course he's probably just getting a soul now and will be completely insane and stuff for a while...**

_Now I'm adding my own opinion... Angel won't be involved in this story sorry to all the Angel lovers... Angel is kinda bussy with his son trying to kill him and all the Cordelia issue, because if you set my fic for seasons the whole Cordelia thing is about to start. _

_Spike is insane, for the moment he won't make an appearence but for future chapters...**coughes** maybe for the sequel **coughes... **he might, then now you are problably asking, then why did the evil ...author mentioned them? _

_Well I wanted to put that subject already out, so the people expecting an Angel/Buffy or a Spuffy then they would be warned. No Spike/Buffy or Angel/Buffy._

_So now we can continue with my fav part of the whole chap!_

_Next chapter... some weird things will happen...as usual, and maybe I'll explain more about our Giles._

_**Thanks to:**_

_**LizaGirl:** ...read the **A/N** over the thanks... sorry..._

_**Dark Light:** Suggestions! I love them! They are the coolest, the best inspiration especially if they are in a review... lol._

_**Prohetess of Hearts:** I'm sooooooooooo glad I'm forgiven, I was worring that you wouldn't read more if I didn't write longer chaps... I'm nuts I know. But finally here it is, a longer pretty chap ! I really hope you like it_

_**Archangel006:** updated...but I can't please you with the Spike thing...sorry... _

_**Allen Pitt:** THANK YOU! I sooooooo love those huge reviews, they make everything blue... not as sad blue but as happy lovely blue. Lol. Lets start with this_

_**1.-** The Minister subject: I was trying to search for someone else, but I think I will have to stay with the one I had in mind from the beggining._

_**2.-** Buffy's Loyalty will always be for her friends, because they have proved that she can trust them, that's how I put it. So as long as the Ministry or the Council proves themselves, I hate to say worthy but that's the only word I have in mind, then I doubt that Buffy will help them if they ask._

_**3.-** If they insult or say anything that wouldn't apretiated by Willow I'm sure that Buffy will make them retract themselves, I like that she protects her friends over everything, a little bit obssesive in some points of view, but I believe is necesary. About the Willow part of the case will come later so stay tunned for it._

_**4.-** I totally agree with you in the slayer being the jude, jury and executoner I couldn't have put it better. I can't say more about this subject._

_**5.-** Why people don't have such a harsh reaction to Willow? Especially Harry , Hermione and Ron? Well simple, they, when they were kids, dealed with things really hard specially Harry, so they don't show fear as easy as a normal person would do. Bad escuse...huh?_

_**6.-** She's pissed about Giles not telling, but right now getting out the information about they knowing each other is not the priority. But the discussion and explanation will come really soon._

_**7.-** Ethan Rayne working on the Ministry? noooooooooooo never, I'm not insane. _

_**8.-** Willow not just killed Warren, she practically tortured him and she tried to destroy the world. If I was in the Ministry's postion I would accuse her too. Even when I love Willow. Willow rocks! Lol._

_**9.-** Buffy doesn't really chooses who to kill and who to give a second chance, she is basing on something she was told, _Humans _are what she is trying to protect from _demons_. Is not that same a bad demon than a bad human, because of their natures. She was teached that the bad demons are killed and the 'good' ones can live unless they hurt a human or are a threat to the human kind. Then if a human turnes bad she can punish him but she can't take their live, she believes that would be murder also, she believes that it would turn her into Faith (Bad Faith of course). _

_**10.-** I loved your review...lol. I just wanted to make it to the 10 point. Anyways This chapter was dedicated to you for giving what I would like to call a moderate critic, not just saying you like it or hate it, but trying to explain me what you think is wrong or what you think I should try to explain better. Thanks a lot!_

_**Lightdemondarkangel:** an update!_

_**Feely:**_ _Spike is nuts and Anya is separated from the group. I forgot about the Spike wannabe reference! Stupid tulip stupid tulip!_

_**slayergirl:** I like dark Willow too she was fun lol. About the pairings, people have only asked or better say confirme me about Hermione and Ron and Draco and Ginny, being obvious. About Harry and Buffy not so sure. And about asking, I love people asking things I love it, I believe curiosity is the best we humans have...but not excesive curiosity. Lol._

_Thanks a lot for the reviews, I'll start tomorrow to write chap 7...chap 7 already... so good! Well anyways I'll be waiting here for you guys to review ...don't be evil and please review. Thanks a lot guys !_

**Please don't forget to review**


	7. Diagon Alley

_So guys here is chap 7 I hope you enjoy it._

_Thanks again to CharmedChick for being my beta._

_o_

_o _

_"I suppose we should start with Ms. Summers" Harry said reading some paper._

_o_

_o _

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 7: Diagon Alley**

"Ms. Summers?" The man that came to pick us up on our house was in the door. "Potter!" He said as a greeting. "Weasley, Granger and Malfoy." The man smirked

"Yes?" I asked to get the attention back to me.

"This …thing came after you left with the portkey" He showed a box he had. OOPS! We forgot about the pizza.

"PIZZA!" Dawnie said going to grabb the pizza box.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Nothing, we didn't pay"

"What? Now all the pizzas that are sent to Buffy's are gonna be spit in!" Xander said starting to 'curse' under his breath.

"At least we have food now, I'm starving!" I grabbed the box and I opened it. "It's cold!" I sighed and closed the box.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it" Xander said grabbing the box and opening it in front of him. "Last pizza we'll eat from there" He grabbed a piece and started eating it. "Nobody wants any?" Xander asked with food in his mouth. Hermione looked at him disgusted.

"I'm hungry!" Dawn whinned.

"I'm sleepy." Willow said from her seat.

"It's 9 am, how can you be tired?" Now this time Draco hit the back of Ron's head.

"Maybe because in America, they're seven hours behind us?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes well I'm tired too." I said rubbing my eyes.

"We should continue later, we'll go get some sleep and then we'll come and finish this once and for all." Giles suggested.

"Alright" Harry said

"See now you'll have time to read about me." I added smirking, he gave a little smile.

"Not a very nice morning then." He answered and I glared.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Xander asked still eating the pizza, there were only two pieces left, counting the one in his mouth.

"We should take them to the Leaky Cauldron." Draco said. "Easier to reach."

"I'll stay here with Hermione and we'll try putting some order to all of these papers!" Harry said

"This is going to be a long morning." I mocked him. He glared. "You should check the stuff about when the Council came to check up on me." I said to help a little bit.

"Thanks" He muttered and grabbed the pile of files.

"Lets go" Ron said and he took us again to the elevator, we didn't go in the elevator we just stopped infront of a fireplace near it.

"Shouldn't we use the elevator?" Xander asked.

"No" Draco said absently. "Janice!" He called. A woman came from the reception.

"Yes sir?"

"Could you bring the floo powder?" Draco said and Ron started coughing. "Please?" The girl went inmediatly behind the counter. Before Janice came I saw Hilda taking more files to the room. I smirked to myself. Yeah they were going to have a long morning. Janice came with a little bag. "Thank you"

"Your welcome sir." The girl went back to the reception. Draco grabbed some…dust in the little bag and threw it at the fireplace. He stepped into the fireplace, I was about to stop him but Giles didn't allow me to.

"Leaky Cauldron!" He yelled and practically dissapeared.

"Hey!" Ron yelled at the same time Draco yelled. "He always does that!" He whinned. "He knows you don't know how to travel by floo." He muttered to himself.

"Floo?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it's a way to…uhm… Hermione is better at the explaining part." He sighed. "Well you throw some powder to the fireplace and when you are in the fireplace…" He looked at our faces "Don't worry no one will get burned, anyways, when you get into the fireplace you have you yell loud and clear The Leaky Cauldron"

"The Leaky what?" Ron sighed desperated.

"Maybe we should use the portkeys again" He said again to himself.

"Xander it's simple." Willow said softly. "Grabb dust, go into fireplace, yell The Leaky Cauldron," she told him treating him like he was two years old. "That's it… right?" She asked Ron. He nodded.

"I'll go first" Giles said. He grabbed some dust like Draco had done before and he threw it to the fire he yelled The Leaky Cauldron and then he dissapeared.

"Ok, I'll try…" Xander said. He did the same Giles and Draco had done and he then yelled. "The Leaky Cauldron!" He dissapeared.

"My turn" Willow said. "The Leaky Cauldron!" She yelled. Dawn went after her.

"After you" Ron said. I nodded.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" I yelled and I found myself traveling for some sort of tunel, I saw many ….fireplaces from the inside and lots of things hit my elbows making me press them against my body. Then finally I felt myself falling out of the fireplace, thankfully on my feet because the floor was dirty.

"Here" Dawn said giving me a handkerchief. She touched my nose. Soot. Great! I have no clothes and get myself dirty with soot.

"How are we going to get new clothes?" I asked. "I mean, I have the same clothes I used yesterday for patrol so they're kinda dirty." I said as Ron came out of the fireplace.

"Scourgify" Ron said pointing at me.

"What the-" The spell cleaned my clothes. Ron cleaned the others, but even with the help of the spell and the handkerchief…. we were still full of soot.

"Cool!" Dawn said amazed. "Couldn't he have done that instead of laughing at us for using a handkerchief to clean our faces?" She said glaring at Draco.

"So about the clothes thing…" I said bringing back the subject.

"Some of your clothes have been brought to your rooms" Ron said. "Tom!" A man came to us. "Could you show them their rooms?"

"O' Course!" Then I noticed all the weird people in this place, I could feel the energy coming from some of them.

"Once you've rested a bit, tell Tom and he'll take care of letting us know, if you want food or anything ask Tom." Ron explained.

We followed Tom leaving the two other wizards behind. Willow, Dawn and I would share a room and Xander and Giles would share the other. I opened the closet and I found my clothes mixed with Dawn's and Willow's. "I'm going out on food search." I announced, Willow and Dawn were both laying on their beds as good as dead. "I don't know why I even bother!" I opened the door and I found a man on the door's frame, as if he was a bodyguard. "Excuse me" I said. He turned. "What are you doing at my door?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't scape Ms Summers" He said seriously.

"Oh, ok….if you want to do that." I said "But I'm going on food search, so are you coming with me?"

"But….I have to watch for the witch also." He said confused.

"Don't worry big guy I'll be back in a sec" I didn't give him any time so he could stop me. I went down the stairs quickly. I went to Tom who was behind the bar. "Tom, could I get something to eat?" The man nodded and I turned around to watch the place. It was basically a pub. There were all kinds of people, mostly wizards and witches there was a demon or two but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Here we go" I heard Tom behind me I turned again. He put some plates in front of me. "What would you like to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Butter Beer, firewhiskey, Pumpkin juice, Red Currant Rum…"

"Coke?" He frowned. "Normal beer?" He shaked his head.

"I'll give you a Butter Beer." He said. He gave me a bottle. "Try it, it's good." I grabbed the bottle and took a sip. It was very very nice, the best drink ever.

"What's this?" I asked looking at my food.

"Pumpkin Pasties" He said simply

"Ok"

20 minutes and three bottles of Butter Beer later I decided to go up with two Butter Beers for Willow and Dawn. The guard was still on my door. "Hey big guy!" I grinned , but he stayed serious. "Could you open the door?" I asked showing my busy hands, he moved and opened the door. Sleeping beauty one and two were still sleeping so I left the bottles over the coffe table. I opened again the door. "I'm going out again" I told the guy who moved when he heard me.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"To visit Giles" I said.

"You can 'visit' him on another time." He said turning his back on me.

"Ok Mr. Door Wannabe, I'm just going to the room in front of you, only two steps away from you." I pointed the door when he turned once again.

"Alright" I passed next to him.

"Bye!" I opened quickly the door of Xander's and Giles's room.

"Buffy" I heard a yawn from Xander. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for Giles"

"The G-man?" He asked as if he didn't know who Giles was. "Well he's down stairs he said he wanted something to eat."

"I just came from downs stairs he isn't there." I said confused, if he was downstairs I would have noticed him for sure. Xander grabbed one of the pillows and put it over his head. "I'll go search for him ok?" I didn't wait for the answer that I knew wouldn't come and I went once again to the stairs waving at my guard on the way. But he was busy discussing with some witch that no celebrity was in my room.

"Then why is a bodyguard at the door eh?" The witch replied stubornly. I chuckled to myself and continued going downstairs. I looked from the stairs for Giles particular form but I couldn't see him.

"Tom, have you seen the older man that came with me lately?" I asked to the man behind the counter.

"Sure miss, he went with Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley." Again with Mr. Potter!

"Could you take me to the Diagon Alley?" I asked giving my sweetest smile.

"You don't know how to get there?" He asked with one of his eyebrows perfectly raised.

"I'm from America"

"I thought every wizard would know how to get to the Diagon Alley" He said to himself, so this Diagon Alley thing was a wizard's place, now I understand why the man was wondering about me not knowing where the wizard's place was. He thought I was a witch myself, that would work. "I'll take you there." We walked to the back of the pub. He stopped in front of a wall. He looked at me expectantly.

"Have I mentioned this is my first time in London?" He nodded, but I wasn't sure he was nodding because of my question. He got out his wand and he pointed at some bricks. Then the amazing happened. The bricks started to moving on their own and they opened as if they were some sort of gate, after they made a complete 'door,' I saw Diagon Alley for the first time. I walked inside of it. It was filled with wizards and witches all dressed in robes and with cloaks and stuff. "By any chance do you know where they went?" I turned but the wall was already closed and Tom was on the other side. "Crap" I muttered to myself. I started walking mixing with the people.

"Are you insane? I will not pay three galleons for this rubish!" I heard a woman screaming.

"Then don't I'm sure some one else will!" I grinned to myself. I started walking, watching here and there in the stores. They were definitly different. They sold all kinds of ingredients to potions, there was a store filled with brooms, so maybe witches do fly with them. I saw the pet store and there were tons of weird animals that I wouldn't have ever thought of as pets. Owls, rats, snakes, frogs. I shook my head. Continuing my exploration, I found myself in front of a white buidling, very beautiful. There was a weird creature in the front. I decided not to go in. I bumped into some one. "Oh sorry…I didn't mean-"

"Dear Lord" The woman said in the best imitation of Giles. "You….you… the… slayer…" Crap.

"Uhm what are you talking about?" I asked clueless.

"You are the slayer!" She squelled.

"The what?" I asked again, making myself as innocent and clueless as I could. There were people already starting to look at me and the woman. "Sorry but I don't know of what you-"

"Buffy!" I heard some one calling me. "What are you doing here?" Giles said grabbing me and pulling me out of the crowd.

"Looking for you?"

"You shouldn't be here, how did you…"

"Giles what is _she_ doing here?" Another familiar voice asked.

"_She_ was looking for _her_ watcher" I answered. "And maybe now you could finally explain how it is that you know these guys and how the hell you were able to use the wooden stick" I asked sternly.

o

o

_Next chap we continue with the discussion about Giles._

_o_

_o _

**_Thanks to:_**

_**Kel:** well about the pairings I'm still not 100 sure of what is going to be because I really like Draco/Buffy but I also like Harry/Buffy, because it really doesn't matter if Draco is dating Ginny now because the could break up... so I'm just waiting to see what I'm going to do with the whole pairing issue. Thanks a lot for reviewing! I'll try to tell you some stories that have Draco/Buffy pairing... _

_**Kata Malfoy:** Angel can't appear because of the whole Cordelia issue. Spike might appear at the end of this story or maybe in it's sequel. Thanks a lot for the review._

_**Allen Pitt:** I've been having an idea to accidently go into Willow's memories, but I don't know if I will put it. I already had planned to put the whole Checkpoint fight, because that's my favorite chapter. The whole story came because of that chapter because I was trying to find a cause to accuse Buffy and then I remembered about Checkpoint so it's definitly going. Then about they knowing Buffy's career, well they are in it, they just started reading. Lol. About Faith being the official slayer, she can't because she's in jail. If she was outside I would agree with that but Faith is still on jail. Thanks a lot for your review!_

_**Lightdemondarkangel:** annoying Harry will problably go soon. I love the pensive is so cool! And here an update, sorry for the delate. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Darklight:** I just have to say LOL! Keep reviewing. _

_**Amy:** no, I speak spanish. Thanks for your review!_

_**THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**_

_**Now go ahead and review.**_


	8. About Giles

_Chap eight already...I'm sooooooooooooooooo happy... I'll have the chap 9 soon!_

_o_

_o _

_"Giles what is she doing here?" Another familiar voice asked._

_"She was looking for her watcher" I answered. "And maybe now you could finally explain how it is that you know these guys and how the hell you were able to use the wooden stick" I asked sternly._

_o_

_o _

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 8: About Giles**

"They can get rid of the charges from her but I'm not so sure it will be easy with Ms. Rosenberg, the whole murder is not the real problem, the problem is the way she did it and of course she tried to destroy the-"

"You are the slayer!" We heard a woman squell.

"She had to come" Giles mumbled to himself.

"The what?" I heard Buffy's voice. Giles stood up quickly and went into the now crowd around the blonde slayer. "Sorry but I don't know of what you-"

"Buffy!" I heard Giles calling the slayer. "What are you doing here?" I saw Giles coming out of the crowd and coming to our table.

"Looking for you?" The slayer replied innocently.

"You shouldn't be here, how did you..." I interrupted the watcher.

"Giles what is she doing here?" I said making myself notice, the slayer rolled her eyes when she saw me.

"She was looking for her watcher" She said as the matter-of fact. "And maybe now you could fnally explain how it is that you know this guys and how the hell were you able to use the wooden stick." She said to Giles sternly.

"Maybe we should sit" I suggested. Buffy sat in our table and Giles sat after her. "Do you want something to eat?" She nodded. Mrs. Florian came to the table.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked to Buffy. She looked at Giles and I understood.

"Ice cream?" I asked Buffy she consider it for five seconds and then she nodded. "What flavour?" I asked.

"Vanilla" She said and then added. "Oreos?" Mrs. Florian frowned.

"A long time since a muggle born asked for oreos" She said smiling. "I'll put some chocolate frogs alright?" Mrs. Florian went inside before Buffy had a chance to ask what the hell where chocolate frogs.

"I just hope it isn't a real frog covered with chocolate fudge" She said sighing. "So Giles you have lots of things to tell..." She commented casually. Giles smiled uncomfortably.

"Maybe this would be better if we discussed it with the rest." Giles said diplomaticly.

"Don't worry I'll let them know later, I want to know **now**!" She said.

"That story wouldn't be very apropiate for a public place" I said supporting Giles.

"Then lets go inside the pub"

"We could discuss it tomorrow." Giles said. "When we meet again with..."

"No, you are going to tell me _now_, I've never liked the secrets you kept, only because at one point or another, they tend to come back to bite me in the butt, so I think that now is a good time to tell me what's going on!" Giles looked hurt at first but then he recovered again.

"I believe we should talk about this when we are again in the comfort and secrecy of our rooms." Giles said again. "As Harry said, this is not a story to be telled in such a public place"

"Then lets get going." Buffy said.

"What about you ice cream?" I asked.

"I'll eat it and then we'll go" Se said sightly defeteated. I grinned. "So Giles did you know I have a bodyguard?" She asked.

"You do?"

"Didn't you see him in front of my door" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes... I was wondering about why he was there but he didn't seem to want to talk to me"

"So Potty boy why the body guard?"

"I would apretiate if you wouldn't call me Potty boy" I snapped.

"Sorry" She said annoyed.

"The bodyguard is there to make sure, Ms. Rosenberg and yourself don't disappear"

"And why would we do that Potty boy" I glared "Ok, sorry...why would we do that ...uhm...Harry"

"I don't think you would, but those are requirements of the Ministry" She raised an eyebrow but she stayed quiet. She ate her ice cream slowly, even though I thought that she would've eaten it quickly.

"So where do you guys know each other from?" She asked casually...again. Giles gave her a look. "I'm not asking circumstances, just the place."

"In my school" I answered.

"Ok, what was Giles doing there?"

"Teaching" Giles muttered.

"No way!" She said amused. "Giles a teacher?"

"I was your teacher if I remember correctly."

"Yeah but...you were _my_ teacher, he had a classroom and all?"

"He didn't teach to many people" I said trying not to give many details

"Oh, nobody liked the subject he was teaching so people didn't go to his class?" She sent a pitty look to Giles. "Don't worry Giles I'm sure you were a wonderful teacher" Giles sent her a glare.

"Actually, I only taught Harry in the beginning, then Hermione and Ron were sent from Dumbledore and I taught the three of them"

"They didn't give you anymore students?" She rubbed his back. "Don't worry Giles, we'll find you somewhere to teach tons of people." She said without paying attention to Giles. I grinned discretely and Giles glared.

"You aren't listening are you?" He said still glaring

"Of course I am!" She replied grinning.

"The subject I taught was specifically created for Harry" Giles explained.

"Why? Was he a genius and the normal subjects weren't enough for him?" She asked as if I wasn't there as I had done before.

"No" I said simply. No more explanations could be made because she was digging near to the answer in a very discreet way. It was amazing how she pretend to be clueless but her mind was working on getting the answer for what she had asked before. "I think you should better finish your ice cream so we can go to the Leaky Caldron and finish the explanations don't you think?"

"What the...!" The chocolate frog decided to appear at that time and it jumped outside the cup. Buffy grabbed it with a napkin. "That's a real frog?" She asked disgusted.

"Yup" I lied grinning.

"No, it's a spell" Giles said and Buffy glared at me.

"So it's of chocolate then?" I nodded. She broke it's feet and she ate it carefully. "Chocolate!" She squelled. "Yummy!"

"So can we go now?" I asked annoyed after she started singing a song of chocolate and people started staring. Giles stood up and left some money on the table. Buffy stood of chanting her 'song' happily and we started heading to the Leaky Caldron with her following us.

"You know what Giles?" Giles turned to watch at his slayer

"what?"

"Tweed land isn't as bad as I thought" She replied smiling.

"Tweed land?" I asked confused.

"Don't ask" Giles said quickly.

"Too late dear Giles!" Buffy said smiling. We reached finally the door after Buffy's explanations of what tweed land was. I sighed. "I'm going to call Willow and Dawn ok?" Giles nodded. "Hey! Big guy!" Buffy greeted the guard on her door who looked at her confused and obviously concerned.

"Where were you!" He asked furiously.

"I went to search for Giles" She replied innocently.

"I will talk to the Ministry about this." He said seriously and sternly.

"She was with me Terrence." I said and he noticed me.

"Oh Mr. Potter!" He sighed. "You could have said that before" Buffy rolled her eyes and entered her room. The worried man looked at me pleadingly.

"Don't worry Terrence I won't tell a thing" He smiled

"Thank you sir." We entered the room to hear a very loud snore. Giles went to the sleeping figure of Xander and he started shaking him.

"Wake up Xander."

"Ten more minutes" He moaned. "Mom!" He whinned. He started pushing Giles face away but then seemed to realize of something different from his mom, problably the glasses. He touched Giles face as if he was scanning it. He then opened his eyes to confirm. "Giles! What are you doing!"

"Trying to wake you up it seems" Giles said with the little bit of dignity he still held.

"Oh..." Xander said. "Hey Harry" He waved.

"Hi..uhm Xander." This seemed to be one of the most sociable of the Americans.

"So Giles is going to tell us the whole how he managed the wand thing?" Willow voice came from behind. "Oh...Mr... Potter" She said shyly.

"Harry please" I said politely.

"So anyways" The slayer passed me and jumped into the bed. "lets start to hear the whole explanation" I put a silencing charm on the room so we couldn't be heard.

"Yes...well... I believe I should start from the beginging... You remember the mark of Eyghon?" He asked and all of them except Dawn.

"The mark of what?" Buffy looked at her concerned.

"Uhm...I'll explain it to you later" The younger sibling glared the eldest.

"Well we dabbled with Eyghon while I was at Oxford becoming a Watcher. In Oxford I knew many of the recent watchers"

"So Oxford would practically be a watcher's school? I mean I know... normal people" Willow started explaining.

"Muggles" I corrected.

"Ok... normal people also study there for normal careers"

"But they also teach to potential watchers, knowing what they are" Giles finished.

"So the watchers do have a school? Even if it's not official" Dawn asked excited. "Full of mini Giles'? Awwww-" Buffy covered her mouth with her hand. "Mansmdn" Dawn glared once again at Buffy.

"There is a quality that is searched for in every watcher..." He swallowed. "They have to be wizards"

"You are a wizard!" Xander asked with his eyes wide open.

"Yes, well at the age I was supposed to start magic school my father explained me my destiny, he said that I was going to go to school to become a Watcher.

"Did you have a wand?" Willow asked interested.

"Yes I did... oak wood nine and a half inches and one single unicorn hair" He said dreamly.

"So where is it?" Buffy asked.

"I should better continue... when I meet Etan and the rest we resurrected Eyghon and started playing with the dark arts. After I separated from them, I pretended to go back to the watcher's council, they didn't receive me well and they sent my actions to the Ministry, and the Ministry took charge they broke my wand in half"

"I suppose you bought a new one" Xander said.

"No, the penalty was that, I couldn't make do magic anymore... not with a wand anyways, they took the parts of my wand to avoid the reconstruction of it"

"So then how could you go back to the council?"

"Albus Dumbledore helped me"

"Who's Albus Dumbledore?" Willow asked

"The greatest wizard of all times" I replied smiling. The Scoobies turned to look at me and I blushed. "Sorry" I muttered.

"But if he was a wizard then why did he help you? I mean shouldn't he support the Ministry?"

"You see, Albus has always been able to see the goodness in people, he's the man that believes in giving people second chances and always looking for the good in them when everybody else sees only the bad. He knew I regretted everything I had done with Eyghon, so he took me under his wing for a time, he didn't allow me to do any type of magic, but he allowed me to stay in the wizard's school I was supposed to go on the first place"

"Hogwarts" I said.

"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Giles completed smiling. "I stayed there for at least two years, Albus used this time to teach me more about the world's magic and everything I know of magic, or at least most of it, was learned from him"

"OW!" Buffy yelled. "You bit me!" She yelled at her sister.

"Then what Giles?" Dawn asked as if nothing had happened. The slayer glared coldly at her sister, who appared inmune to the glare.

"Dumbledore spoke to the Council's head at the time, Gustave Frains, Dumbeldore explained to him about me and Gustave accepted me, but with the condition that I should not disappoint him because I wouldn't have another chance." He sighed. "I became an official watcher not long after and Gustave decided to give me a potential"

"I didn't know you had a potential before me" Buffy said.

"I never knew her, she died before I met her" Giles said starting to clean his glasses with a clean handkerchief.

"She died?" Willow asked.

"Heart problems" Giles said shortly. "I continued my studies at the Council, but I never got another potential"

"Why?" Xander asked this time.

"Because I didn't want one" Giles explained. "A year before I meet Buffy, Dumbledore comunicated with me, to ask me if I could help certain sisxth year student of his that was having certain problems"

"Harry" Buffy said pointing at me with a movement of the head.

"Yes, Harry... Harry was the number one target on Voldemort's list, Voldemort was the most evil wizard in our time"

"Why?" Dawn asked eyeing me curiously.

"Because of a prophesy" I said.

"Join the club" Buffy said miserbaly. "What did yours say?"

"That I would fight Voldemort and one of us would win, and only I could defeat him and only he could kill me" I said remembering te prophesy."You had a prophesy?" She nodded.

"Practically my whole life revloves around a prophesy"

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer" Giles recited. "That's one"

"There's another?" I asked worried.

"You didn't read anything today, did you?" She asked grinning, I smiled. "Well there was another one that said I was going to die on the hands of the Master"

"The prophesies can be fooled?" I asked shocked.

"No" She said.

"Then how..."

"CPR" Xander said somehow proud. Buffy squeezed his hand.

"Pardon me?"

"Mouth to mouth?" Buffy asked.

"...oh that!"

"I drowned... so Xander gave me CPR, and I survived to kill the master, but it was enough time to activate the next slayer"

"Then you aren't the slayer?"

"Of course I am!" She said annoyed. "We're the Chosen Two"

"But then there's no chosen one" I said bewildered.

"Chosen _Two_." She said smiling at some, for me, unkown memory.

o

o

_Ok I'll end up the whole Giles thing soon, and we'll go back to the Ministry._

**_Thanks to:_**

_**The Hunter:** yeah it does...lol!_

_**Lightdemondarkangel:** Buffy would never beat Giles up... she has hit him sometimes and all but it was the best for him. And about Willow's resolve face... scratches shingood idea... but for the moment not necesary. Lol. Thanks a lot for your review._

_**Amy:** thanks! I thank that to CharmedChick with her being my beta and all!_

_**CarMeiNa:** cool nick, I like it. Spike will be added later..._

_**Zorro:** Good ideas good ideas... many good ideas... I don't like Ginny/Willow pairing... _

_He wasn't a Hogwarts student... I pleased you there. You got me an hour thinking how could I make him a wizard but not a Hogwarts student... about the wizard thing, he had to be one! because then how could he control the wand? He couldn't use wand magic to help Buffy because of the reasons I put on this chapter. But he did some magic on BtVS... like potions and some tinny spells. About the whole Willow being a witch and Giles didn't hellping her_ _to go to a magic school, well he thought she didn't receive her letter so she wasn't in any school. And when he found out she was a really powerful witch, he thought her time to go to a proper magic school had passed... and of course with all the apocalypses he didn't have_ _much time to take care of that._

_**Darklight:** here's the chap!_

_**Chrios:** THANKS! blushesSpike will show at the end of the story or maybe in the sequel._

_**selene:** 7 years after the Order of the Phoenix Harry could have changed and stop being moody. Draco/Buffy is cool... but I'm still not sure about the pairings. Thanks! _

_**MaLooLa:** Updated...lol._

_Keep reviewing guys...I love reviews and they help a lot to write faster. Thanks._

_**Don't forget to review**_


	9. Harry the Vampire Slayer?

_Ok guys I have bad bad news, my parents decided to move like 6 months ago, and while they searched for the house and arranged the whole house to their taste and all, 6 months passed. So in two weeks or so, I'm going to start the whole moving my things process which is going to be hard because of the amount of things I 'collected' in my life. Adding more to the mixt, school is starting so my dear and lovely mom said that I should go to my grandmother's house to live while the house is organized and all that. The bad news is that my grannie even if she is the best, doesn't like computers, so she doesn't have one. I'll be stuck without a pc for about 3 weeks. Yes I know three weeks! I'm not taking any classes that involve a pc so I can't update or write in my school. I'm really irritated because of it. So when I dissapear please stick around for a while because I'm not going to abandon this story, I just love it too much. I'm going to try end this story in this two weeks I still have. But I'm not going to rush things because of it. The sequel will come after moving. So guys I would apreciate A LOT, if you could stick around. _

_**The Tulip a.k.a Annie.**_

_**o**_

_**o **_

"_But then there's no chosen one" I said bewildered._

"_Chosen two" She said smiling at some, for me, unkown memory._

_o_

_o _

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 9: Harry the Vampire Slayer?**

"Two slayers then... Where is she?" I asked curioulsy

"Jail." She said coldly.

"Why?"

"Murder." She said again with the same cold tone.

"I didn't know." I muttered.

"Of course you didn't."

"Well coming back to the subject I was taken to Hogwarts again to teach Harry" Giles said.

"Teach what?" Willow asked.

"How to handle himself without magic"

"Why?" Xander asked this time.

"Because my wand couldn't be used." I said.

"Why not?"

"Was it broken?" They asked the same time.

"Voldemort's wand and mine were sisters, because of this our wands didn't work..."I stopped to think the word. "Correctly when they were fighting against each other, so I would have to be able to defend myself without using my wand"

"Why not Wandless magic?" Willow asked.

"Because wandless magic is more vulnerable. It depends more on the feelings... for example when you ...uhm...killed that man, you were driven by your emotions."

"So Harry had to depend on something more reliable, something based on reflexes, that would let him know what could he do when a situation came" Giles completed for me.

"You trained him as a slayer" Buffy concluded absently from the bed.

"Harry the Vampire Slayer?" Xander said from his bed and I cracked a smile. Dawn bursted out laughing and the others no longer after joined her ... then I laughed with them.

After several minutes laughing Giles regained his composture and continued. "I taught them everything I thought they needed to know for a year, after that, I was called as your watcher and the rest is history for you." He said smiling.

**Buffy's PoV **-

We arrived on the next morning to the Ministry after eating the biggest breakfast in our lives. We went to the same room following Harry. He had come to look for us on the Leaky Caldron.

"So Harry you never did tell me what you learned reading." I said just to annoy him.

"I wanted to ask you something...a God? You killed a God?" He said somewhat impressed, I smiled proudly.

"A godess in fact... but yep!" I said grinning.

"And then you sacrified yourself." He completed.

"Yep."

"And then you were resurrected by Willow." He added. He looked at Willow with admiration and she blushed. "How could you resurrect her?" He asked frowning.

"An old spell that could be done to bring people that died by supernatural means." Willow explained.

"That's why you couldn't save ..." Harry started but I grabbed his arm to stop. Willow was now looking at the ground. I let Harry go to grab Willow's hand. We walked to the room we went before and we sat on the same chairs we had before.

"So what's up?" I asked trying to social to the wizards in front of me. Hermione was the first to look up from the papers in front of her.

"Maybe we will need the pensive again after all." She said and my sister started to look excited once again.

"Ok...I think"

"Maybe you should finally see when The Council decided Buffy was to be the Head of the Council"

"Yes we should arrive that part already." Draco said from his seat. Hermione grabbed the pensive in the table and put it in front of Giles.

"Go ahead and show us" She said and Giles repeated the process he had before.

**Harry's PoV**-

_Buffy entered into the magic shop, or at least that's what I thought it was. She was holding a sword. Pan across all the Watchers standing there, four of Buffy's friends were there, Xander and Willow I recognized but the other two girl were unkown to me, they were probably Anya and Tara. Which was which? I couldn't really tell. They were sitting on the upper level, and Travers was sitting at the table with a pile of papers spread out in front of him. Giles was sitting on the stairs leading up to the balcony._

"Bastards." I heard Buffy muttered and I smiled to myself.

"_You're late" Travers said to Buffy._

_"Yeah." She said kind of absently.  
_

"_Was, was there an attack?" He stood up and asked after he saw the sword._

_"Yeah." She said again._

_"We can begin the review at last. We'll, uh, skip the more obvious questions..." Travers starts but is interrupted by Buffy putting the sword down on his papers._

"_There isn't gonna be a review." She said calmly._

_"Sorry?" Travers asked confused._

_"No review. No interrogation. No questions you **know** I can't answer. No hoops, no jumps –" A watcher looks about to speak and Buffy noticed him "And no interruptions" The watcher shut up. Buffy started looking around and she begun to pace. "See ... I've had a lot of people talking at me the last few days. Everyone just lining up to tell me how unimportant I am. And I've finally figured out why" She looked at Traver in the eye "Power. I have it. They don't. This bothers them" She moved back to the table removing her coat. "Glory ... came to my home today-" She commented._

"_Buffy, are you-" He askes alarmed but is interrupted. She putted her coat on the chair._

_"Just to talk." She resumed pacing "She told me I'm a bug, I'm a flea, she could squash me in a second." She stopped and looked at Travers once again. "Only she didn't. She came into my home, and we talked. We had, what in her warped brain probably passes for a civilized conversation. Why?" She paused_

"_Because she needs something from me. Because I have power over her" She answered to her own question. She started looking around with her hands on her hips. She started walking once again looking from one watcher to the next as she talked. "You guys didn't come all the way from England to determine whether or not I was good enough to be let back in. You came to beg me to let you back in. To give your jobs, your lives some semblance of meaning"_

_"This is beyond insolence-" The same watcher from before was about to interrupt her, she quickly grabbed the sword from the table and threw it across the room in a single movement. It flew into the wall directly in front of the watcher's nose. He jumped back looking shocked. She cleared her throat._

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said with his eyes widen. "You missed"

"Who says I did?" Buffy asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"_I'm fairly certain I said no interruptions" She said sternly._

_"That was excellent!" I heard Xander whispering to Willow. She and one of the girls there grinned.  
_

"_You're Watchers. Without a Slayer, you're pretty much just watchin' **Masterpiece Theater**. You can't stop Glory. You can't do anything with the information you have except maybe publish it in the 'Everyone Thinks We're Insane-O's Home Journal' " She pause and adressed Travers again "So here's how it's gonna work. You're gonna tell me everything you know. Then you're gonna go away." She resumed pacing "You'll contact me if and when you have any further information about Glory. The magic shop will remain open. Mr. Giles will stay here as my official Watcher, reinstated at full salary..."  
_

"_Retroactive." Giles said coughing.  
_

"_...to be paid retroactively from the month he was fired. I will continue my work with the help of my friends..." She continues._

_"I, uh, I ... don't want a sword thrown at me, but, but, civilians, I - we're talking about children" Another nervous watcher said._

"He's about to wet his pants" Draco commented smirking. "Nice job slayer."

"Thank you Dragon boy."  
_  
Buffy looked up at her friends on the balcony "We're talking about two very powerful witches and a thousand-year-old ex-demon" She said proudly._

_"Willow's a demon!" One of the girls ... the one I supposed it was Anya said surprised._

"Anya" Xander said sadly.  
_  
"The boy? No power there" One of the watchers said smartly._

_"**The boy** has clocked more field time than all of you combined. He's part of the unit" She said sternly._

_"That's Riley-speak." Willow whispered to Xander._

_"I've clocked field time." Xander whispered back.  
_

"_Now" She adressed to the watchers "You all may be very good at your jobs. The only way we're gonna find out is if you work with me. You can all take your time thinking about that," She turned back to Travers "But I want an answer right now from Quentin, 'cause I think he's understanding me."_

_Travers cleared his throat "Uh, your terms are acceptable" Giles smiled hugely proud of his slayer. Buffy's friends burst into cheers and applause but they stopped quickly looking kind of embarrased. Buffy looked up at them and she looked at Giles. Even if she didn't smile she looked satisfied. She sat across from Travers_

"_See? No biggie."_

_"Uh, Rupert" Travers said still somewhat shocked._

"_Quentin?"_

_"When we inventoried your shop, we found a bottle of single malt scotch behind the, uh, incense holders."_

_"Well, it's, it's not, you know, during working hours" Giles said embarrased._

_"I think I could use a glass"  
_

"_Well, I suppose we could-" He started to move away. Buffy got up._

_"Just a minute" Giles stopped. "Glory. I wanna know"  
_

"_Well, there's a lot to go through." Travers said uncomfortably._

_"Just tell me what kind of demon I'm fighting"_

_"Well, that's the thing, you see. Glory isn't a demon"_

_"What is she?"  
_

"_She's a god"_

_"Oh" She said after a long pause with her eyes widen._

"So after that they went back to England?" Hermione said when we were back into the meeting room. Buffy nodded. "Did they by any chance sent a letter to you informing you of their decision?" She asked.

"I thought that was clear." Buffy said. "That's the whole issue, they didn't tell me anything about this"

"I know." Hermione said.

"So? Then why are you asking again?" Dawn asked. Hermione pointed at the quill who was writing without her hand like Rita Skeeter's used to move.

"I'm taking your testimony" Hermione said.

"Oh" Buffy said. "Well no we didn't receive any letters or notifications from the Council"

"Not even cryptic letters?" Hermione asked.

"Nope" Buffy said.

"Have you ever read any of the laws of the Council or the British Ministry?"

"That would be a giant no."

"Did the Council know that you haven't read any of this laws?" She asked once again.

"Yes, they just had learned that my knowleage of the Council's rules was kind of limited"

"Explain yourself" Hermione said lawyer like.

"They had been testing over the few days before the memory in the pensive thing happened"

"And lets just say she didn't pass with flying colors" Xander said winning a glare from the slayer.

"So they knew that you didn't know anything of the Council's laws?"

"Yes" Buffy said tiredly.

"Ok..." Hermione said grabbing the quill. "Harry could you come with me for a second?" I stood up and went with Hermione to outside the meeting room.

"Yes?"

"Are the representatives of the Council here yet?"

o

o

_Problems between Harry and Co. for the next chaps..._

**_Thanks to:_**

_**Allen Pitt:** well soon they will remember the huge white building. But not too soon. _

_**Lila:** Well I really prefer that you guys would figure out who it was and eventually you would. I'm trying to only make PoVs of Harry and Buffy. In this chap put the changes of PoV with the character. I hope you don't get confused anymore._

_**Lils:** here it is a whole new chap!_

_**Amy:** Thank you! I don't want to rush things... I agree with you if it happens it happens if it doesn't then the romance will come on the sequel. Lol. _

_**Cataclysmic:** Yeah I know but I have a beta now so the later chapters are all fixed. _

_**Zorro:** sorry I thought you were. It's a nice idea... a very nice one, but that would be kinda evil to poor Willow, because then she would start thinking of Ginny and Ginny was just doing it to piss Draco off. _

_**Lightdemondarkangel:** he was just surprised because she had more than one prophesy. I mean he thought one was already bad so this girl had more than one? Horrible._

_**Shabopo:** your nick made me giggle for like 5 minutes. Ok lets start with the explaining thing. Buffy had died before right? Well she had already activated Kendra, so Buffy when she died again wouldn't activate any other girl. I think that when a slayer dies the Council knows because they sense the new slayer, so if there wasn't a new slayer they didn't have any clue that Buffy was dead; and the Scoobies were planning how to bring her back and they had Robo-Buffy to make everybody think she was alive. So the Council didn't know about Buffy. And I doubt Giles told them anything._

_Ok guys thanks a lot all of you for your reviews I love them all! Keep reviewing and I'll be back soon with chap 10. _

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	10. The know it alls

_Here is chap 10... chap 11 might time some time ok? Reviews of course always help to give inspiration so don't forget to review._

_o_

_o _

_"Ok..." Hermione said grabbing the quill. "Harry could you come with me for a second?" I stood up and went with Hermione to outside the meeting room._

_"Yes?"_

_"Are the representatives of the Council here yet?"_

_o_

_o _

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 10: The know-it-alls**

"The representatives?" I asked. "Hermione, we agreed that they weren't needed."

"They are." She said stubbornly. "Harry they are the accusers, they need to give testimony."

"This isn't a hearing Hermione!"

"I know it isn't, but the only way to erase the charges is by taking the testimony of each of the sides."

"It's obvious that they weren't right about their accusations, for Merlin's sake Hermione, you know I'm right."

"If they say they did, then there is need for a hearing Harry!" She said with her hands on her hips. "I know you haven't been on this for a long time, and you are still getting used to the change of being an Auror to this, but legal matters have to be more discussed than just watching one side of the story"

"There is no other side!" I exclaimed.

"We should go to my office." Hermione said seriously when she saw the attention we were getting. We entered into her office and she closed the door before putting a silencing charm on the room.

"They were manipulating us, they just wanted to show Buffy what-"

"They are demanding her irresponsibility to the Council." Hermione interrupted me. "Her watcher knew how the Head of the Council was picked, yet he didn't say anything to his slayer."

"Because he didn't feel the need for it!"

"She said it clearly on that memory, she said _they_ worked for _her_."

"She said they worked _with_ her"

"I knew that Kingsley gave you too much work." She muttered to herself.

"What?" I asked surprised. "You don't trust that I can do this?"

"Is not that I don't trust you Harry, I would trust you with my life..."

"_But..._" I hissed.

"But I don't think that your first assignment here should have been such an important case." She sighed. "Harry don't take it the wrong way but you're still used to the Auror's method of doing things."

"So what?" I snapped.

"In here we work with the laws as a base. You can't erase charges until is proven that the person is innocent."

"And you can't take some one to a hearing until they're proven guilty!"

"You just can't start with one of the biggest cases thinking that you know it all!"

"Yeah, that would be taking your job, there can only be one know it all right?" I snapped before I could think what I said.

"Harry" She said obviously hurt. I wanted to appologize I really did, but my pride was now controling my actions. "Do as you wish but tomorrow at 10 am they will go to a hearing with the representatives of the Council, want it or not" She said coldly before walking to the door and opening it. She stayed there motioning me to go out. "You can return to your meeting now." I went out and I turned to say something to Hermione but she closed, more like she slammed the door on my face.

I returned to the meeting room. "Where's Mione mate?" Ron asked.

"On her office" Ron frowned because of my answer. "I have bad news"

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"You'll still have to go to a hearing"

"Why?" Giles asked me.

"Ministry procedures." I said, rolling my eyes

"I'm not going." Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes you are" I contradicted her. "If you want to erase the charges and beat the Council in any way then you'll have to go to the hearing."

"When is it?" Giles asked, Buffy was looking away, pissed off.

"Tomorrow at 10 am"

"Tomorrow?" Dawn said surprised. "Shouldn't we have more time to prepare our defense or something?" I shook my head.

"Then tomorrow we'll be there." Giles said disappointed. "I suppose we are done here." He said standing up.

"Yes" I said. "I'll take you to the-"

"No need, we know our way out." He said with a cold edge to his voice that I'd never heard before. Xander, Willow, and Dawn stood up after Giles and started to walk out . Buffy stood up after them.

"I'll see you guys on the hearing." She gave us a tiny smile and then she left after her friends.

"What the hell was that?" Draco said from his seat.

"They have to go to a hearing?" Ron added.

"I thought it was clear that they didn't need one" Draco kept adding.

"Hermione doesn't think that." I said bitterly.

"Hermione, what does she have to do with this?" Ron asked frowning again.

"She said they had to go to tomorrow's hearing." I explained.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because she said it was the _procedure._"

"But it is there? In the pensive, Buffy said they should work _with_ her not for her." Ron said.

"She never asked for the power." Draco added

"They just understood she wanted it." Ron completed.

"This can't be a mistake." I whispered.

"Why not?"

"Put yourselve in their place." I suggested. "In Travers place to be specific."

"You are Head of the Council..." Draco said.

"You have power over the slayer, over a champion." I added. "Then her watcher starts to leave the behavior of a normal watcher and starts to behave as a father to the slayer..."

"So he fires him..." Ron said.

"But he stays with her." Draco remembers. "And not only does he stay with her but he also keeps being her watcher, even if it's not official, she only listens to Giles and not to the new watcher who is loyal to him."

"Exactly, not only that but then she quits. He no longer has power over her, even when I doubt he ever did." I commented. "He has no contact with them until finally something comes that they don't know about."

"So he goes to Sunnydale, he puts her through pointless tests that will define her destiny, in a discrete way waiting for them to beg for their help..."

"To have his power back..." Ron said.

"I don't think he put Buffy as the head because he thought she had ask for it. He would have examined the whole conversation first from head to toe, to see where a mistake was made, that would let him stay as head of the Counicl. And the mistake was there, and he saw it..."

"But then why would he let her be the Head if he wanted to control her so badly?" Draco said out loud, he said what everybody was thinking.

**Buffy's PoV-**

We used the Floo Podwer and we went back to the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm bored." Dawn said.

"Me too" Xander said when we arrived at the door of our rooms.

"We could go to the Diagon Alley" I said to Giles.

"Diagonally?" Xander said. "Why would we like to go diagonally?" I grinned to Xander.

"Diagon Alley" Giles said pronouncing it separately.

"Oh"

"What's that?" Willow asked interested.

"This cool place where-"

"A wizards shopping place." Giles said glaring me slightly.

"Can we go?" Dawn asked showing her lower lip like a baby.

"No it's a _wizard's_ place" Giles said sternly.

"Please" Xander said with his killing puppy eyes.

"None of us are wizards so no we can't go" Giles said again not paying attention.

"You are." I said charmingly.

"I don't have a wand Buffy so don't start"

"I think we should use our last resorce" Xander said dramatically.

"Yeah, let the master work" I said smirking. "Willow" She nodded.

"...3..." Dawn said.

"...2..." Xander continued.

"...1" I finished. Willow pulled her lower lip out like a pouting baby and her eyes were now like puppy eyes. Nobody could resist such face. Especially not Giles. I grinned evilly to myself.

"Please Giles" Willow said.

"Alright!" He said angry. "We'll go to Diagon Alley" He said defeated.

"Yay" Xander and Dawn said jumping.

"But we'll need a wand, and as I don't have one we'll not be able to cross the wall" He said innocently. "So even if it hurts me dearly we will have to stay"

"Don't worry I'll take care of the wand." I said with a glint of mischief in my eyes. "Lets go!" I went to the bar. "Tom" I said greeting the bartender with a grin.

"Miss" He said obviously not remembering me. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I totally forgot how to go to the Diagon Alley, you know"

"I'll help you with it" He said going out of the bar. We went to the wall from before with the Scoobies following us.

"This is the most embarrasing, I mean only ten years and I forgot!" I said faking embarrasment.

"There's no problem miss" He said pointing with his wand at the right brocks and the 'door' opened again.

"Guys!" I called and they came in I went after them. "Thanks!" I said before I went into the crowd.

"This is fantastic!" Willow said overwhelmed and happy for the first time in a long time. "Look all those ingredients for potions, I think I ran out of salamander eyes." She directed herself to the saler but Giles grabbed her arm before she could ask something.

"They don't use the same money we do" Giles said.

"I know... I think she'll change me some dollars for pounds"

"They don't use pounds either." He whispered.

"No?" Xander said confused. "Then what do they use?"

"Galleons, sickles and knuts" He whisper hurriedly.

"Then lets go and change some money" I said cheerfully. I stopped a wizard that was passing next to me. "Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Where's the bank?" He looked at me strangely.

"Gringotts?" I nodded without knowing what Gringotts was, but asuming it would be a bank. "The white building, there." He said pointing something on my back I turned and I saw the white gorgeous buidling I saw before.

"Thank you" I said and we started going to the white buidling with a not so happy Giles.

"What can I do for you?" A little mosnter asked from behind the counter.

"Uhm...uhm...we wanted to change some American dollars" I said.

"Name please" The little creature said.

"Buffy Summers" I said.

"Will you want to use your vault?" He asked.

"My vault?"

o

o

o

_Many many things to find out on the next chapter... go ahead and tell me why do you think Buffy has a vault._

_o_

_o _

**_Thanks to:_**

_**Lils:** Really soon...I updated!_

_**Vld:** Lol_

_**Darklight:** updated!_

_**Lightdemondarkangel:** I suppose now you know...lol!_

_Thanks a lot for reviewing guys and keep reviewing!_

_**Don't forget to review**_


	11. Finding answers

_Alright so chap 11 is here, I have a new beta so thanks to Allenpitt2. Guys the time is almost running out I hope I cna reach chap 15 before friday, my mom already make herself clear in that she doesn't want me or my siblings to do any plan for this weekend. My house is filled with boxes... millions of boxes! Oh and I'm back with the dedications... _

**_Dedicated to: Lightdemondarkangel_**

**_o_**

**_o _**

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 11: Finding answers.**

"Pride?" Draco asked.

"You could explain more you know" Ron said after ten minutes of silence.

"Maybe he forgot of the pensive, maybe he doesn't know about the use of a pensivee" I said. "So he thought we would never see that conversation"

"Could be, but I doubt it, they are very into all of our mechanisms" Ron said.

"And how do you know that?" Draco asked questioning Ron inteligence. Ron glared at Draco. "Oh right! You live with Granger"

"Shut up ferret face" Ron said.

"Make me weasel" Draco challenged with a smirked plastered on his face.

"Could you two stop fighting for at least a day?" I snapped.

"Ok Potty boy, just for today"

"And stop calling me Potty boy!" I snapped again, making Draco smirked.

"As you wished Mr.Potter sir" Draco said in his best imitation of a house elf. Ron chuckled and I smiled.

"Maybe we should continue reading, we might find something" I said.

"I don't want to read" Ron whined.

"I suport the weasel"

"I'm warning you ferret"

"Oh I'm so scared"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "Enough!" I sighed with frustration. "You are acting like 5 year olds"

"He started" Draco mocked.

Buffy's PoV-

"I have a vault?" I said happily.

"Yes miss" The creature thingy said kind of tiredly, he had repeated the same about a million times.

"Why do I have one?" I said frowning. "No wizards in my family ...my dad could be a wizard" I scratched my shin. "He _was_ kind of weird"

"Miss?" The creature said from the counter.

"Yes?"

"You are the Head of the Council... every Head of the Council has a vault"

"I forgot!" Giles said rubbing his temple. "Every head of the Council gets paid obviously, and the money goes to an account that's immediately open in Gringots"

"So Buffy here has money that has been collecting for what? 18 months?" Dawn asked.

"How much does a Head receive?" Willow asked.

"I don't know" Xander said. "But I hope it receives more than the legs" Xander started chuckling and Dawn gave Xander a what-a-bad-joke look.

"Slayers don't have vaults?" I asked changing the subject, maybe I would have two vaults! Two pretty vaults!

"No miss, slayers do not get paid... not that I know of" The thingy said.

"Oh, well we could do some tinny little rules changes while I'm a head, don't you think Giles?" I asked grinning innocently.

"You surely could, but first you would have to be in the Council and convince the higher members of the Council" Giles said thoughtfully.

"Thank you for exploding my happy bubble" I muttered.

"Miss would you like to use your account?"

"Actually I would like to uhm..."

"See it" My dear watcher complete it.

"I can see it?" I whispered to Giles.

"Of course you can"

"Gromp!"The creature yelled. Another creature came to us. "Take them to the vault 740"

"Alright" The creature said kinda grumpily. He started walking and after he was really far from us he seemed to understand we weren't following.

"Are you going to stare at my butt all day or are you planning on following me?" He said and we started walking.

"Someone has something on it's butt" Willows whispered.

"Totally" Dawn said. We kept walking in silence until we reached a place that was like a subway station... kind of. Some weird 'cars' were standing where the subway was supposed to be. They didn't look very save. The creature went into the car.

"FRUDGE!" He yelled.

"What?" Another creature near us yelled back.

"I need some one to take half of this lot" He pointed at us with his head.

"Alright" The other creature said. "Who's coming with me?"

"Take the kid and the old man"

"Kid!"

"Old man!" They both whined at the same time.

"Yeah yeah whatever" The creature taking us said and we sat on the car thing. "Are you done?" He asked after ten minutes of watching us arranging ourselves to accomplish our comfort on this car thing.

"Yeah, go ahead" The creature touched something and the car speeded up.

"I'm going to throw up" Xander said when the car stopped.

"Couldn't you have gone slower?" Willow asked.

"No" The sarcastic creature said.

"What are you?" I asked. I have been wondering for hours what this creature was and I couldn't find him name.

"Excuse me?" The creature said indignantly.

"I mean, I'm human what are you? Because I simply can't find you in any place I remember I read"

"A goblin miss, I am a goblin"

"Oh... See I've never meet a goblin" I said cheerfully and the goblin glared at me. "So are we going to wait for Giles and Dawn?" I asked to the goblin.

"We are here" Dawn said with a sick voice. "Buffy it was horrible" Dawn whined. I passed an arm over her shoulders.

"Poor Dawnie got a little ickle sick because of the car?" I teased.

"Shut up" She muttered. "I'm going to throw up"

"I believe we have a group ladies and gentlemen" I said and Willow chuckled. Both, Dawn and Xander glared at me.

"Alright we should go to the vault, shouldn't we?" Giles said with the same sick tone Dawn applied before.

"Giles does the Council have any vaults of their own?"

"Yes of course, that's how they finance themselves" Giles explained.

"So who has access to that account?"

"The higher watchers", Giles said. "And the Head of the Council"

"So if I wanted I could go and grab some money"

"Yes and no, when the Council decided to open an account on Gringots, an account for the Council, they decided to avoid any chance of theft, that for the opening of this account that is found on the maximum security area, there would be the need of the presence of all the higher watchers with the Head of the Council"

"So they couldn't put any money out on this 18 months?"

"They didn't need it, the Council when they can't put any money out and they need it the higher watchers have the responsibility of giving part of their money which will be restored after they have access to their vault"

"You amaze me Giles" Xander said.

**Harry PoV-**

"Hermione?" I asked knocking her door.

"Come in" She said from behind the door. I opened and I found her reading some files. "May I help you?"

"Uhm...well 'Mione I wanted to apologize"

"No need Harry, we both said unpleasant things to the other"

"I wanted to apologize anyways"

"Well apologize accepted" She said with her eyes still on the paper.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Trying to find a reason why Travers would pick Buffy as head of the Council"

"I thought that you weren't going to ..."

"It's my job Harry, Kingsley told me that I was there to help you, and I plan to" She said seriously.

"Ron, Draco and I were trying to find a reason for it too but we couldn't find it" I said sitting on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"I might have a clue" She said grabbing some files.

"You do?"

"I _might_ Harry _might_" She said smiling.

"Are you going to tell me?" She grinned.

"Read this" She gave the file she just grabbed. On the first page there was a picture of a girl. In her early teens. Under it there was a woman on her late 30's. There were two lines that caught my attention because they were written in red.

_Lana Grey- 12/05/1988-Deceased- 11/22/2001_

_-Watcher: Luciana Potente 06/05/1962-Deceased- 11/22/2001_

"Who are they?" Hermione stopped me from asking her anything else and she handle me another file. There was another picture of a different girl this one must have 15 or 16. The picture of a young man was under it. I read again only the red lines.

_Maria Rodríguez- 04/15/1985-Deceased- 12/26/2001_

_-Watcher: Tomas Machado- 04/19/1950-Deceased- 12/26/2001_

"I don't understand" I admitted. "Who are these people?"

"Potentials and their watchers" She said. She handle me more files. "To be more specific, dead potentials with their dead watchers"

"I still don't get you"

"Did you look at the dates?"

"Yes"

"Every potential and her watcher dies on the same day" She pointed .

"Yes I know"

"And all only four of them died before Buffy was called as the Head" She said. She saw my clueless face. "Maybe Travers, feeling himself unable to stop the deaths of potentials decided to give the guilt to another person"

"But those potentials could have died because of alternative reasons"

"No, Harry they died the same way, the watchers also died on the same way, the same day"

"So Travers wanted to blame Buffy for it"

"Maybe he knows more than we do... But something curious is that the potentials murders haven't been investigated and the Council tends to do that when some one dies in an uncommon way."

"How did they die?"

"Stabbed by daggers" She said.

"Then why if you know all this then why are you taking Buffy to the hearing?"

"Because is the only way to make the charges go away, I told you Harry and that way we will also have more resources to find what's wrong with this picture"

"What picture?" I asked.

"Never mind Harry" She said smiling.

"So you are not mad at me anymore?" I asked putting my puppy eyes.

"No... only a little" She grinned.

"Well we should take these files to the meeting room we might find something interesting on the files" She nodded.

o

o

o

_So ladies and genetelmen anybody remembers certain potential's killer that didn't have eyes?_

_o_

_o _

_**Thank you:**_

_**Lils:** oh come on! it was a little ickle while... lol_

_**Vld:** no sibling theory that's all I have to say... I think there are enough of those already and I don't have any cool story about siblings to put. But I might... who knows I repeat again... my mind works on misterious ways._

_**Enchantress10:** LOL!_

_**Chrios:** Thank you!_

_**Captuniv:** I believe the trio and Malfoy or the quartet are near to find the whole center of this problem._

_**Prophetess Of Hearts:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_**Allen Pitt:** The Willow issue is going to end on one of this chaps I already have set my mind... but I might take a little more with Buffy because the hearing of Buffy might help in some stuff with Willow. Thanks again for beta this chap..._

_**Darklight:** It's Buffy's poor slayers don't have vaults...stupid council._

_**Aurora:** No more snobbish Hermione! Yay! And sorry but Buffy has no wizard family...LOVED your review really loved it..._

_**Lightdemondarkangel:** the second choice was the closest. This is not a sibling story, Buffy is the normal Buffy we all know and love her father is Hank Summers a muggle bastard and her mom is Joyce... no adoptions no long lost wizard relatives._

_Well guys I have to go... I'm tired, I'll try to write tomorrow the next chap. I'm trying to update before fanfiction don't allow us to log in (not update)so guys you'll have to hold on for two days without updates... I'll try to write all I can in those two days. _

_Keep reviewing! You guys know I love your reviews and they really make me happy. _

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	12. Pleasures

_Ok guys last update for two days, I'll keep writing, until my mom starts telling me that I have to help my brother with the packing of his toys. I don't recomend to anybody the whole moving process. Thanks again to_ **Allen Pitt**_ for correcting this chapter_

_**Dedicated to: Darklight**_

_**o**_

_**o **_

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 12: Pleasures**

"Giles... So how much do I get each month?" I asked.

"About five thousand dollars... at least that's what you get normally" He said.

"Normally?" I asked curiously.

"You can also get extra, but I doubt you have any extras"

"Why not?" I asked almost pouting.

"You haven't really been in the Council, so you haven't done any action to improve the Council"

"So saving the world doesn't count" I said annoyed.

"I'm afraid not, you save the world because of your duty as a slayer"

"Uhm...Giles" I said again.

"Yes?"

"For how long have I been the Head?" I whispered.

"Eighteen months right Giles?" Dawn said smartly.

"Actually ...less time"

"Really?" I said kind of disappointed.

"Do you think that the Council wouldn't have sued you as soon as they could?" I nodded.

"So how long?" I asked once again.

"About six months" He stated.

"But that's like a year since they say I claimed the whole title thinguie!"

"I'm afraid they can say they were legally discussing it"

"For a year?" I said sighing.

"Yes I'm afraid so"

"So goblin" I said referring to my new creature friend.

"Stop calling me that" He said. He glared at me. He started touching some stuff about the door that was in front of us. He had been doing that since we went down the car.

"Are you going to take all day?"

"I might if you keep bugging the hell out of me"

"Alright" I said annoyed.

"Your hand?" He said extending his. I raised an eyebrow. I gave him my hand and he put it on a little circle in the middle of the door. I felt something pinching me. Then the door opened. Many many coins were in the vault. It was like on those old movies that had all the coins organized in columns. There were golden coins silver coins and some coins of which the color was copper.

"All mine?"I said dreamily.

"Yes, all yours" The goblin said.

"Our Bufster is rich" Xander said cheerfully.

"Six thousand two hundred and twenty two galleons, two sickles and twenty five knuts" The goblin said.

"I believe no more double meat palace" Dawn said smiling.

"No more Double Meat Palace" I said happily.

"Thirty thousand dollars" Willow said looking at our fortune.

"I believe we can now go to Diagon Alley for shopping2 Dawn said exciting. "Do you think we can a buy one of those pensive thinguies?"

**Harry's PoV-**

"I found that those four potentials that died before Buffy was named Head of The Council, two were killed on November, the other two were killed on December" Hermione said giving the four files. "After Buffy was named the Head of The Council the murders seemed to be more active"

"How so?" Ron said.

"At first there were two a month as before she was named Head of The Council after that it increased quickly, on January six girls were killed" She pulled the respéctive files handling them to Ron. "After that the murders increased even more to a point that two potentials are killed by week"

"What about the last months?" Draco asked.

"In may the murders decreased, staying in only four" Hermione said pulling the last files from the box.

""Why?"

"Honestly... I don't know" Hermione admitted.

"I knew it!" Draco said successfully.

"What?" I asked.

"She doesn't know it all" He said smugly. Hermione glared at him and Ron hit Draco's back of his head.

"Shut it ferret boy" He said as he hit Draco. Draco looked at me waiting for me to stop them.

"You deserved it" I said grinning.

"Anyways" Cutting the tension. "I believe we have enough information to let Buffy free"

"What about Willow?" I asked.

"I don't think we'll be able to get her off so easy... she killed a person, she tried to destroy the world"

"What do you think they'll do to her if she is found guilty?"

"Azkaban possibly" Hermione said.

**Buffy's Pov-**

"My tummy hurts" Dawn whined on the bed.

"I told you an ice cream was enough...but no you had to eat three" I reminded her.

"It's your fault"

"How's that?"

"As my guardian you should have stopped me"

"You were about to make a scene because I didn't want to buy you another ice cream!" I whined.

"Guys I'm trying to read here" Willow said from her chair. She had been reading since she had bought those books of Flourish and Blotts. She had practically bought every single book she liked. Until she said that maybe she shouldn't grab more and left some. Xander was charmed with the prank books, even though he got disappointed when he found that 50 of the coolest pranks needed a wand, which he didn't have. Dawn had bought books also... I didn't know that in this family there was a fetish for books.

"Buffy" Dawn whined once again.

"Let me ask Giles if he has something to make you feel better" I sighed and opened the door finding again my guard. "Where were you?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"I...I "

"No excuses, next time you decide to go somewhere you'll have to ask me first" I said faking sternness.

"Yes ma'am" He said in a military way.

"And don't you ever call me ma'am... it makes me sound old" I said.

"I see that you have put straight who's the boss" Some one familiar said behind me. I turned to see Harry.

"Oh Hi" I said without any enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to see you too" He said sarcastically.

"I was talking to my friend over here who wasn't here when I came back ...from shopping" I said avoiding saying Diagon Alley.

"Really? But Logan your job is to stay here and guard Ms. Summers and Ms. Rosenberg, or at least that's what a guard is supposed to do"

"Sorry Mr. Potter but I had to go to the bathroom I didn't know that Ms. Summers and Ms. Rosenberg would take such a short time on the Ministry"

"But you weren't here when we came back and we took at least three hours on shopping" I said innocently.

"Logan what do you have to say about that?" Harry said seriously.

"Mr. Potter I ... Was drinking with Tom" He said embarrassed.

"You were drinking while you were working?" Harry asked.

"No sir, nothing with alcohol only a butter beer"

"I hope that this doesn't happen again, if it does I'll make sure that you are sent to the Broom Regulatory Control". The guard paled considerably.

"Alright sir" He nodded.

"Where you going to see Giles?" He asked me now more casual and less I'm-an-officer-from-the-Ministry-you-shall-bow-to-me kind of attitude.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Good" He said and knocked Giles's door.

"Who is it?" I heard Xander yelling probably from his bed.

"Me" I said "And Harry" I added.

"Giles open the door" I heard Xander saying pleadingly.

"You are nearer the door" He whined

"Please Giles" Xander said again, probably with puppy eyes.

"I won't stand up I'm comfortable" Giles said again.

"Open the god damned door or I'll open it for you" I warned.

"Go ahead Buffy!" Xander said. I sighed.

"Step back" I said to Harry. My guard was looking at me with interest. "Let me give you a lesson on how to break a door" I said to him.

"I'll fix it after you are done with the door" Harry said leaning on the wall behind me.

"Alright" I said and I kicked the door sending it down with a PUF! I walked over the door and entered the room. "There's something seriously wrong with you two" I said.

"It's your fault we are this tired" Xander whined. "I'll never go shopping with you, magical or not magical"

"So they visited the Diagon Alley" Harry said coming into the room and then he fixed the door saying 'Reparo'.

"Yeah it was amazing... and the goblins are kinda cool, even though I don't think they think the same about our Bufster" Xander said looking at the ceiling.

"So why are you here Harry?" Giles stood up from his bed and he put his glasses again.

"Well Hermione the boys and I found some good reasons why the Council had named you the Head of The Council"

"Because I'm beautiful?" I said in my best egocentric tone. "Because I'm smart? Because..."

"Is she always like this?" He asked while I continued my list. Xander just rolled his eyes at me.

"... I can kick vampires asses or arses like no one else?"

"Definitely you weren't picked because of your modesty" He muttered and I stopped my list.

"So it's obvious they picked me because they thought I had indirectly asked for it so they wanted to make me look irresponsible and come to a trial so they could try to teach me not to mess with them" I said in one breath. "Right?"

"Not exactly... I'll explain it to you when we are in the hearing" I pouted.

"Alright" I said defeated.

Next day Hermione and a sleepy Ron came to look for us, after explaining us how was the hearing going to work and explain us about the Wizengamot's courtroom. She then took us to the Atrium. "Here guys" Ron opened the door and let us go inside. When I looked around into the room, I saw many many chairs and there was the same place that the judges used for the normal trials. There was many people sitting on the 'judge's place. Also there was some people sitting on the normal chairs... I recognized one of the men in there he stood up when he saw me with a smirk on his old face. The most hated person I knew not even a Big Bad could compare to the hate I felt for him. Maybe Glory.

"Ms. Summers is a true pleasure that you could join us" The man said still with that obnoxious smirk on his face. He looked at me as if he was tasting success. I closed the space between us quickly and I did my best to erase that smirk of his face, a very pleasant action. I broke Quentin Travers's nose.

o

o

o

_I know, I know I shouldn't have done that, sorry guys but the temptation was way too big and Travers was there and Buffy's hand and super strengh was there also begging me to do so. Lol_

_**Thank you:**_

_**Time twist:** welcome back! I might blow them but it all depends on my mood. Lol. Angel might not be until the end of the sequel because of the whole Cordelia thing. I'm glad that you are back reviewing._

_**Princess Star Neko:** yeah I totally agree with you, if they are used to having a slayer during 1 two three years no more then why pay her? It's not like she would use it much anyways. Lol._

_**Prophetess of Hearts:** ...I'll let you guess, just some little clues they are blind, worked for Caleb and they prefer daggers to kill the potentials._

_**Vld:** I don't know if I'll kill Kennedy... I mean she might suffer an accident... but I don't know if I will kill her.Amanda will live just because you asked for it. I mean if you asked me for pairings and stuff I might not be able to please you but will that little ickle detail of killing or not killing Amanda. I believe I can do that without jeopardizing the plot. _

_**Lila:** don't worry, keep reading if you like and review to tell me what you think of the rest._

_**Lightdemondarkangel:** your welcome. Of course the First will come, I mean what kind of season 7 would this be without our dear shape changer? Lol._

_Well guys as always I have to remind you that I apreciate for all of your reviews. Thanks a lot guys. So thanks to I won't be able to update for two days but if in one of those moments I have in the computer I'm able to log in then I'll try to post ok?_

_**Don't forget to review**_


	13. The Hearing

_I'm soooooooo in love with this chap, I couldn't stop writing it. I just looved it so I would love you all if you would tell me what you think of this chap. Thank guys!_

_Lots of thanks to_ **Allen Pitt**_ for correcting this chap._

_o_

_o _

_"Ms. Summers is a true pleasure that you could join us" The man said still with that obnoxious smirk on his face. He looked at me as if he was tasting success. I closed the space between us quickly and I did my best to erase that smirk of his face, a very pleasant action. I broke Quentin Travers's nose._

_o_

_o _

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 13: The Hearing.**

"Buffy!" Hermione yelled. She glanced at the people on the judge's place and I smiled at them.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. "I feel so much better now" I stretched my arms.

"She broke his nose!" One of the watchers holding Travers said. I recognized him, he was the watcher that almost had his head chopped off because of his interruption.

"Hello there ...Nigel was it?" I asked sweetly. "Yes I broke his nose so what?"

"That's outrageous!" He said. I grinned.

"Don't even start with me because you'll lose alright?" I turned at Hermione. "So where do I have to sit?"

"Uhm... there" She said pointing a chair in the middle of the room. "You all should sit here" She pointed at the first bench behind me.

"Alright" I said equally cheerfully. I looked at the people on the judge's place all were either with their mouths open in shock or their eyes widened. Only one man think of what I did something amusing, because I could see the little smile playing on his lips. He was an elder man with white long hair and a long beard. A black bald man was next to him and was looking at me in a mixture of awe and shock. The elder man coughed, and the black man besides him went out of his trance.

"We should start the hearing" The elder man said gently. The Council's watchers and Travers sat in the bench at the other side of the Scoobies. "Everybody's here" He said again with kind voice "let's begin"

"Hearing of June's 22" The black bald man said in a monotonous tone. A girl sitting on the end of the front bench, she wrote with a certain air of boredom what the bald man was saying. "into the offenses committed under the Decree of Higher Charges Responsibility a law shared by the British Ministry of Magic and the Council of the Watchers by Buffy Anne Summers, resident of 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, California of the Unites States of America"

"Interrogators: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; Kingsley Merry Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Hermione Danielle Granger, Head of the Department of the Wizengamot's International Services" Hermione was now sitting next to a woman that was between Hermione and the bald man.

"Miss Summers you've been accused by the Council of Watchers because of your irresponsibility towards your duties to the Council as the Head of The Council of Watchers" The Ministry said.

"You are Buffy Anne Summers of 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale California of the United States of America?" The witch next to him asked.

"Yes" I said.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry two months ago?"

"No I did not" I said seriously.

"And one from the Council of Watchers six months ago?"

"Nope"

"Have you had any contact with the Watcher's Council over the last six months?" Kingsley asked.

"No I haven't been in contact with them since January of 2001" I said quickly before another question was shot.

"Are you aware of the Council's law referring to the election of the Head of Council?"

"Not until two days ago" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you aware of your situation as head of the Council?"

"Yes, but again, only since two days ago"

"Are you willing to take Verisaterum?" Kinsley asked.

"Sorry but I don't know what that is"

"Is a truth potion" Dumbledore said.

"Oh, alright... does it taste bad?" I asked. An officer of the Ministry brought me a vial. I took a deep breath and then I drank the potion. "This tastes really awful you should create something to make potions taste good" I said quickly without even noticing it.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Buffy Anne Summers" I said automatically.

"Are you the current slayer?"

"I'm one of the slayers" I said with a monotonus voice.

"One of the slayers?" He asked and I noticed some confusion on his voice.

"Yes one of the two slayers"

"Have you had any contact with the Watcher's Council on the last... seven months?"

"No I haven't"

"When was the last time you had contact with them?"

"January 2001" I said.

"Did you tell them to work for you while they went to Sunnydale?"

"No, I told them to work with me, that I wouldn't receive anymore orders from them" My mouth was moving without my brain commanding it, I supposed that's how the potion worked.

"Are you positively sure of what you said?" Susan Bones said.

"Yes, specially because we looked at it on the pensive two days ago"

"Who are we?" Susan Bones asked again. "Could you please say name and last name?"

"I suppose I can, Willow Rosenberg, Alexander Harris, Rupert Giles, Dawn Summers, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and myself, Buffy Summers"

"Alright" She said somewhat satisfied. "Anybody wants to make another question to Miss Summers?" She asked to the other interrogators. Kingsley shook his head as so did Dumbledore Hermione looked at me doubtfully but then she shook her head. "Mr. Parker please give her the other potion" The same guy from before gave me another vial and I drank it. "Miss Summers you are no longer under the Verisaterum's effects"

"Alright" I said kinda tiredly. "If you say so"

"Uhm... Professor Dumbledore" Hermione whispered, but I was able to hear, thanks to my good slayer hearing. 'Professor' Dumbledore smiled and Hermione blushed. "May I ask some questions to Mr. Travers?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Travers please pass to the front sit" I was about to ask which sit on the front but a chair appeared next to me, but not near me. Travers sat and looked at me, more like he glared at me. He touched his nose with the handkerchief that was filled with blood.

"Could you please say your name, your full name?" Hermione started reading a paper she had in front of her.

"Quentin Rodulfus Travers" I fought hard not to laugh but I left a giggle escape. Immediately Travers glared at me. Hermione coughed and I silenced myself.

"Where you the one that accused Miss Summers with the charges of irresponsibility to the Council?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Yes I was"

"May I ask what do you consider for irresponsibility?" She asked looking at him straight in the eye.

"Well _Miss_ Granger, I believe that's clear that it means she wasn't being responsible with her duties"

"Of which duties are you talking about Mr. Travers, her duties as The slayer or her duties as the Head?" Hermione asked with a little smile.

"I believe it was clear that I was talking about her duties of her being the Head of The Council" He said quickly and sending discrete daggers at Hermione.

"Did you inform Miss Summers about her situation of Head of The Council?"

"Yes of course"

"How did you inform her, assuming that you did?"

"I sent her a letter"

"A letter? I thought that there should be a ceremony in the Council to pass the charge from the former Head, it this case you to the new Head of the Council in this case Buffy" She said smartly.

"Not necessary" Travers said trying to gain composure, I bet he didn't know Hermione would investigate him also. I smirked.

"Not necessary? I read the Council's Head history and as far as I am concerned the only cases when this ceremony wasn't performed the former Head had died" She said seriously. "And I don't think you were dead in January" Hermione said. I heard some chuckles coming from the Scoobies and I grinned.

"Miss Granger, as you know Miss Summers is the current slayer-"

"One of the current" I corrected him.

"She has responsibilities as the slayer also, so I thought she wouldn't have time to come to England and go back"

"So considerate of you" I said sarcastically. Hermione gave me a look. "Sorry"

"So you sent her a letter right?" Hermione said getting back to Traver's interrogation.

"Yes"

"Which way did you send it?"Hermione asked.

"Sorry?" Travers said.

"Owl, muggle mail?" Hermione gave some examples.

"Muggle mail" He said.

"Did you ever ask for a confirmation from Miss Summers?" Hermione asked.

"No I didn't" He said.

"Alright" Hermione said and passed the page which she was reading. "May I ask something about a Head's responsibilities, because of your experience as such?" She asked.

"Yes, if you must" Travers said smiling.

"Well, could you tell what the Head of the Council do?"

"I don't understand" Travers said.

"What are his responsibilities... what does he do?" She said the last part slowly.

"The Head of the Watcher's Council is in charge first of all of the activities of a slayer" Travers said somehow proud... if I was him I wouldn't have been very proud of being the Head of the Council while I am the slayer. "He is the diplomatic face with the Ministry, and he is the one that gives his face, to say in a less formal way, when there are troubles in the Council"

"Such as?"

"There can be troubles with the slayer, like the problems we had with Faith"

"Who is Faith?" Hermione asked.

"The second slayer" Travers answered quickly.

"What did she do?" Hermione asked again.

"She changed sides" He said shortly.

"Where is she now?"Hermione asked even if she already knew the answer.

"In jail" He said.

"Alright..., what else does a head do?"

"He takes care of the business with the Ministry" He completed diplomatically.

"Who takes care of the potentials?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"The Head of The Council"

"So you would have to know about every potential in the world"

"Only the ones that were and are potentials on my period" He said starting to get uncomfortable.

"Do you recognize the name of Maria Rodriguez?" Hermione said.

"No miss, I'm afraid I don't recognize it" He looked at Hermione on a weird way.

"What about Luciana Potente?" She continued.

"I believe she was a potential" He said uncertain.

"Was?" Hermione asked innocently but with her eyes glittering.

"She died" He said.

"How?" Hermione asked with an innocent smile.

"She was killed"

"Did you find the killer?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because we are used not to worry when a potential slayer gets killed, there are many vampires and demons that believe a potential slayer's blood is half as powerful as the blood of a chosen one" He said seriously.

"So she was killed by a vampire?"

"I think so"

"Mr. Travers, these papers were brought from your office" Hermione stood and grabbed some files she had on the table in front of her. She gave it to the boy that had given me the vials. "Please give one of these to each member of the Wizengamot, one to Miss Summers and one to her representatives, also give one to Mr. Travers" The boy did as he was told and I opened the file immediately when the boy gave it to me. I looked at profiles of some girls with the pictures of men and women under them, all of them were dead... that's what the paper said.

"I believe this was trespassing on private property Miss Granger you can't grab any of the files in my office with my consultation" He said furiously.

"But I did Mr. Travers" She replied smiling. "Please see the last page of the file" I heard the pages being moved by everybody in the room, and there it was Hermione's permission.

_Dear Mr. Travers:_

_My name is Hermione Granger and I am the Head of the Department of the Wizengamot's International Services, and I will need your collaboration for a research I must do of the case of _Buffy Anne Summers_ current Head of The Council, she was accused for irresponsibility towards her charge on the Ministry. I would highly appreciate if you would allow me to borrow some files._

_With the best of wishes._

_Hermione Danielle Granger._

_Ms. Granger:_

_You have my permission to look for the files you are searching for and you count with my full cooperation for the case. Any file you need I would appreciate if you would communicate with my secretary she will give them to you._

_Truly yours._

_Quentin Travers._

I looked at Hermione and she stood there proudly and with a smile and raised eyebrow that told that she was absolutely pleased with her search.

"So basically there you tell me I could look any file I asked to Mrs. Palar" She said smiling.

"How... how" Travers was totally shocked... and I loved every minute of watching his face entering into a deep shock.

"So now I'll ask again... was Luciana Potente killed by a vampire?" She said sternly.

"No" He said with his eyes absent.

"Once again, do you recognize the name of Maria Rodriguez?" She said with her lip white from the pressure.

"Yes, she was a potential"

"How did she die?"

"The same way Luciana Potente did, the same way the others did"

"What others?" Susan Bones asked.

"Ms. Granger this is off the topic" Nigel said furious.

"It isn't because if you check this files you'll see that not only these two were murdered in an uncommun way for a slayer but their deaths weren't investigated. Each of them died when only her and her watcher was present. No one else. This girls or at least half of them came from big families, each of this girls were analyzed before they were killed because they and their watchers were the objective. All of the girls that have died since November of the 2001 were called as potentials a year before their deaths, when Mr. Travers here was the Head of The Council"

"So what?" Nigel snapped.

"If you haven't read the Council's laws and I'm sure you have you would know that only the Head of The Council and the respective watcher knows of the location of each of the potentials"

"What are you saying?" Kingsley said alarmed.

"I'm saying that Travers gave the information to the murderer of these girls, because he was the only one that knew the exact location of each potential slayer, I'm saying that maybe he even planned their deaths, because those deaths were planned. I'm saying that the objective of this plan was blaming Ms. Summers for their deaths, probably even take her to jail" She snapped.

"This are grave accusations Miss Granger" Mrs. Bones said.

"Go Mione!" One of the boys yelled. I turned and I saw Draco looking embarrassed and Ron and Harry laughing of him.

"Can you prove them?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir, even though I believe we'll need more Verisaterum" She said shyly.

"Mr. Travers how do you declare your self to such allegations "Kingsley said sternly. Travers was totally white, he was shaking even a little.

"Innocent and I know who did it" Travers said with his voice monotonous and absent.

"BASTARD!"

o

o

_Who yelled? What are they going to do to him or her? I have many questions but I prefer that you guys ask them... lol. Most of the answers will come on the last chapter of August of_ **CONSEQUENCES.**

o

o

o

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Kel:** for this story there might not be any pairings they might come on the sequel. DragonKat Gal rules, I love her fics specially one she ended the last week... one that had Harry/ Buffy pairing I believed it was great how she did it, but I've also read many good Draco/Buffy fics. _

_**Lils:** my pop-up blocker is ruined... I dunno what's wrong with it but the pop ups keep coming! It's annoying ... reaaally annoying. LOL. _

_**Vld:** you weren't serious about killing Kennedy... poutesI was starting to plan it... oh well, I'll guess I can always kill a new totally created for me potencial. I loved that title... the Boy who lived and the girl who died twice... I just love it, I might use it on the story ... I already have something planned for our dear Willow. _

_**Lila:** I'm honored...thanks! They will get something ... mwahahahahahahahahaha_

_**Prophetess of Hearts:** sooooooooooooooooooooooon LOL. Go Buffy!_

_**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur:** big pen name... wow... LOL. about the 'quitted' thing...blushesmy fault... I will fix it when I am able to come back from my grandmother's._

_Guys only one more update and I'll be out fro like 3 weeks... I'm already sad because of it I just love writing this story veeeeeery much. I tried to convince my mo yesterday and I even told her that I would babysit my little bro for a year but that woman is made of ice... just kidding...nervous laugh_ _see you guys on the next update!_

_**Don't forget to review**._


	14. The Traitor

_Ok guys I'm super sad... I would really like to keep the updates for tomorrow and on and on and on and on... but no, I have to go to my grandmother's, maybe I'll get a chance to update, but if I don't I suppose I'll be back in three weeks... maybe sooner... I hope._ _See you guys when I come back... love you all!_

_Thanks to_ **Allen Pitt**_ for correcting this chapter and giving me a cool critic of my story, I really apreciate it!_

_o_

_o _

"_Mr. Travers how do you declare your self to such allegations "Kingsley said sternly. Travers was totally white; he was shaking even a little._

"_Innocent and I know who did it" Travers said with his voice monotonous and absent._

"_BASTARD!"_

_o_

_o _

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 14: The Traitor**

"BASTARD!" Nigel stood in the middle on the room with an object held in each hand, in his right one he had a wand and in his left one he had a gun.

"Finite Incantum" I heard Dumbledore saying from the court but I doubt anybody else has actually heard the old man. I looked at Travers who stayed rigid for a moment. Then his eyes started looking around like he couldn't control them, he stood from his chair and he started walking backwards staying away from Nigel, oh I suppose he saw the gun aimed at him.

"What are you doing Nigel?" He said in a shaky voice, that didn't belong to the obnoxious person I knew.

"I tried Quentin I really tried... It would have been so much easier if you would have joined my master, but you were too blind... To obsessed with making the slayer fall at you feet... I was always amazed by how nicely the Imperious worked" Nigel grinned sadistically. "You never thought I would do that to you did you? Your _loyal_ watcher" He mocked.

"Why did you do this?" Travers asked, I could hear betrayal in his shaky voice.

"That's not the real question Quentin, the real question is why not?" Nigel corrected his mentor. "Why not work for the higher power, for the power that won't be eliminated even if she" He said pointing at me. "Fights it. It's impossible to stop it. It's written"

"It's written?" Kingsley asked almost whispering. Nigel ignored it and continued.

"I suppose none of you will ever see his glory, maybe the slayer, but it will be when he kills her" He grinned at me.

"Glory?" I asked frowned. He started laughing like a madman.

"She wished!" He said still laughing. Some guards entered the room, more likely officers of the Ministry with his wooden sticks pointed at Nigel.

"Sir please lower the muggle artifact and the wand" One of the officers said calmly, this for some unknown reason reminds me the FBI.

"Is too late anyways" He laughed some more. "The information was given to my master, the information was given to my master," He laughed more. "I doubt you'll ever find them all before is too late"

"Before is too late for what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Before is too late to avoid their deaths of course, I thought I was being clear" He grinned.

"Who do you work for?" Kingsley asked.

"And you really think I'll tell you? And deprive my master of the fun of watching the impotence of the slayer while she searches for something she doesn't understand, for something that is vital" He sighed in sudden melancholy.

"Why does your master want to kill the potentials?"

"I'll let you work on that" He stared at his wand. "Sometimes I wished I would have been able to do the last spell the Dark Lord made"

"You are not powerful enough" Harry said.

"Maybe, but I'll never know. Oh and Travers prepare yourself to die" Travers resumed his walking backwards looking scared at Nigel. "Oh no I won't kill you" Travers stopped walking but he still carried the same scared face. "Slayer!" Nigel yelled. "Remember this" He gave me another sadistic grin. "From beneath you, it devours" He dropped his wand and then aimed at his head with the gun.

"NO!" One of the watchers yelled when he shot himself. His body fell immediately to the ground and the blood started to go out from his head. I was about to yell at Dawn but Xander was fast enough and was covering her eyes while she was whining.

"I'm not a kid!"

"You are not a grown up either" Xander said smiling at me. I nodded.

"So I'm free?" I asked to the court that was still shocked looking at Nigel's dead body.

"Uhm... Oh yes Ms. Summers you are free of charges" Kingsley said. Three officers of the Ministry cleaned the mess really quick not even leaving a bloodstain on the floor. "I suppose you'll stay while the hearing of Miss Rosenberg is held" Kingsley said.

"Actually" I said turning to face him. "She's not going to go to any hearings," I said.

"What?" One of the silent members of the Wizengamot cried. "But she's a killer!"

**Harry's PoV-**

"And she's human" Buffy cried. "She's human and as such she deserves a second chance, if you are not willing to give her that then guess what? _I – don't – care_," She said furiously.

"You can't just be thinking that we'll let it go like that" Mrs. Bones said shocked.

"I do, because if I'm going to face another apocalypse which I'm sure has something to do with the whole murders of potentials thing, and if I don't stop it, it will kill you all, then I'm going to put the rules, not you. And if in the Ministry there are some weird laws that says that now I should be Minister then I refuse to be anything of that and then be accused for some stupid reason" She said smirking. "So what do you say? Do you want to die or do you want to stop focusing on putting my friend in jail?" I was shocked, how could she ask for that? But then again, she could ask for that.

I looked at Dumbledore who was looking at Buffy smiling like he generally do, so I knew it wasn't a really bad idea.

"As Chief Warlock of the Winzengamot I free Willow Rosenberg of her charges" Dumbledore said wisely. "Now, now Miss Summers do you think you'll need of our help?"

"A little help wouldn't hurt" She replied grinning.

"I should go with Rupert" Hermione said.

"Maybe" Dumbledore said. "I believe we should organize this"

"I'm going back to Sunnydale with Xander Willow and Dawn" Buffy said seriously. "Whatever is going to attack will come to the Hellmouth"

"There are many Hellmouths in the world Miss Summers" Dumbledore said. "How do you know the attacker will effectively go there?"

"Because Sunnydale has the most powerful hell mouth, the bigger one in the world" Willow said. "I can feel from here Sunnydale's Hell mouth, the power irradiates from there," Willow said looking at the table in front of her.

"Plus having the slayer also makes it more attractive" Giles said.

"Why would anyone want to kill potentials?" I asked out loud. "The whole challenge would be killing the slayer, she has more power doesn't she?"

"Of course" Hermione replied quickly.

"Then why would anybody want to kill a potential?" I continued.

"To end the slayer's line," Dumbledore replied wisely. "If there aren't potentials, when the slayer dies she will not have anybody to inherit the slayer's power, and there won't be anyone to protect the world as the slayer does"

"I will warn the Council," One of the three watchers present said.

"Sorry but no, Giles will warn the Council" Buffy said shutting the man. "Sorry but we don't trust any of you right now and Mr. Travers over here is too traumatized to even pay attention to what we are saying" She said looking at Travers who was sitting on the corner watching at the space.

"I'm hearing you Ms. Summers" Travers said now looking at Buffy.

"What are we going to do with him?" She asked pointing at Travers ignoring him.

"We will take care of him Miss Summers," The same watcher from before said.

"What's your name?" Buffy asked.

"I'm John Brown" Buffy shook his hand.

"Alright Brown, what is your job in the Council?" Buffy asked him trying to be nice.

"I'm the director of the Department of Demonology," He said proudly.

"Alright, so did you know Nigel well?" She asked smiling.

"No, we were rivals... I wanted his place on the Council," He said without any discretion. Ron started coughing and I heard. 'Snape'.

"Want some water?" Draco asked Ron slightly glaring at him.

"No thanks, I'm fine" Ron smiled.

"So how are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I'll take care of the business with the Ministry" Giles said.

"We will start a search of the potentials," Draco said.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" Ron asked.

"Granger and I" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Ron whined.

"Because Hermione knows how to do better than anybody the localization spells and he has contacts to find things on the way" I said tiredly. Draco smirked victorious and Ron glared at me.

"I don't think these two should go there," Buffy suddenly said. "Hermione should go with Giles, she can find more things in the Council, and about the whole Potentials search will start after Giles and Hermione find all of the files about them... I doubt that Hermione had grabbed those of the living potentials am I right?" She asked Hermione and Hermione blushed.

"No"

"She has my permission as Head of The Council to grab any file book or whatever she likes, the same goes for Giles" Buffy said.

"Yes ma'am" Brown said.

"Well then Giles you'll find about that and if any of you give the slightest problem to Giles I swear that I'll make you regret it... am I clear?" She asked to the three watchers. They nodded quickly and obviously scared.

"Mr. Travers we will take you to St. Mungo's Hospital" Dumbledore said. "Until your complete recovery you will stay there" Travers nodded.

"So are we done here?" Buffy asked.

"Ms. Summers what would you like us to do?" Kingsley said.

"Try to find the most information you can about this master Nigel had" Buffy said. "I would like if some of your officers... those that actually know how not to make my patience run off, to come to Sunnydale and help me keeping an eye on the town"

"What about us?" Ron asked. Buffy looked at him and examined the situation.

"You three can come with me," She said finally.

"You three?" Ron said with his eyes widen. "No I meant Harry and I... not him," He said looking at Draco

"Sorry he's coming" Buffy said smiling.

"Anything else?" Kinglsey asked recovering the slayer's attention.

"Yes some other officers go with Giles, I don't trust the Council" She gave Travers a look.

**Buffy's PoV**-

"I'm so jealous" I heard Hermione saying to the guys. "You are going to go to a Hellmouth, and see the slayer in action... that is such an unique opportunity" She finished dreamily.

"See it from my point of you and it won't be as pretty" I heard Draco whining.

"Shut it" Harry warned.

"Buffy when Giles and I are done with the potentials research can I go to Sunnydale?" Hermione asked me excited.

"Sure" I said happily.

"Why so many bags Dragon Boy?" I asked. Harry and Ron were both taking a bag each. Dragon boy was taking five, and a handbag.

"I'm a prepared man slayer," He said smirking. "Maybe you'll understand that one day" He winked and grabbed most of his bags. "Three galleons if you take the other bags Weasel" He said to Ron.

"Bite me" Ron said.

"An advice Ron" I said realizing something.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell that to a vampire ok?" He nodded grinning.

"Do we have to go with the fireplace again?" Xander whined. "I would prefer a seven hour fly than this"

"Yup" I said. "I'll go first" I grabbed the dust and my bag. "1630 Revello Drive!" I yelled.

o

o

o

_Well guys I've been thinking, I'm not making a sequel, I'm going to continue this story as it is and istead of breaking it or didiving it I'm going to keep it together. Guys, if I make it to the 100 the 100 reviewer takes the dedicatory and a cookie._

_o_

_o _

_**Thanks and a cookie for all my reviewers:** _

_**Lila:** I'm glad you think that of this story, I'm grateful for that. I wrote this chap quickly because I wanted to make chap 15 also before friday but I won't be able to; my dad is disconecting the pc tomorrow. I'm so sad because of it. Take care while I'm gone._

_**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur:** I like that word... I actually use it a lot ... bestest friend and when I exagerate I say bestestestest and I go on and on and on and on... lol. Don't worry... I'm glad you like this chap and here comes another one... Bye!_

_**Timetwist:** I love the goblins they are sooooo cool sarcastic and ... awwwww they are the best I love them. You thought the interrogation was perfect? Thanks! I really apreciate that, I tried my best to make it look diplomatic... I wanted the readers to like it. How did you know it was Nigel? Sometimes you really surprise me with your guesses, honestly. Take care and see you when I come back ...I hope to find a review from you._

_**Oliver and Buffy Always:** Yeah I know... lol... I don't know what this will be honestly I have so many ideas sometimes that I don't know how to write them and sometimes I change part of the plot, in this story Buffy was being accused at first of killing a peron , the time when the geeks confused her and stuff but then I changed my mind and_ **CONSEQUENCES** _came to my mind. So I leave the whole pairings issue to my mind... weird... lol. Thank you Kel! C you when I come back!_

_**Vld:** Lol... I'm kidding... I didn't plan anything so don't worry but I might kill one potencial just for the fun of it... LOL. Those name has been used for ages! I've read them soo many times... but I loved them. Thanks for the congrats for the Hearing as I said to Time twist I tried my best to look diplomatic and that the readers would like it, I like that you guys tell me when you like something... I start blushing and giggling ... lol. Oh and it is gal. My name is Annie, well I hope to see you when I come back!_

_**Lightdemondarkangel:** I don't know... I mean for me is even worse I'm now officially addicted to write this story and I'm also kind of scared... what if ideas go away? what if you guys go and never come back? Oh My God I'm such a drama queen. Lol. I just hope that you guys stay and wait for me until I bring you the next chapter. Take care and I hope to read from you when I come back._

_**BIGHARRYFAN:** Thank you! I really apreciate you liking this story... hope you liked this chap! Next one will take a while a long while... _

_**Lils:** Her middle name is Jane? I didn't know... well I suppose that she will stay Hermione Danielle Granger for this story... btu I promise that if I make another story and I have to mention her second name I'll put Jane... I'm sorry to tell you that next chapter won't come as soon as the rest because I'll be practically away from the pc for 3 weeks or so... the reasons are on my Author's note on the begging of my chapters I think I warned you guys since chap 9 ... btu it might have been 10 as well. Sorry. Take care._

_Well guys I'm going to miss reading about you all. I hope that you guys don't go thinking that I abandoned this story, I love it too much to do that. So guys... I promise I'll be back. Take care..._

_See you ... I hope soon_

_**Annie... a.k.a The Tulip.**_

_Oh and before I forget... **Don't forget to review.**_


	15. Slumber party!

_HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi guys how are you all????? I'm very happy right now! Finally after so long I was able to finish the chap 15, it wasn't an easy job let me tell you, not because of lack of ideas but because of the time I was able to get into a computer. It was horrible to only be able to come to my house by little times and my dad was very nice to let me use the computer for short periods of time while my mom was distracted, when she found out I was on the computer she told me to go and help.... I quote Buffy: Annoying? Yes very annoying. Lol. But don't worry guys I'll be moving permantly on friday, right now I'm on my friend's house, she told me that I could use her computer for as long as I wanted as long as she read chap 15 first. And That she did, she read it even before I sent it to Allen Pitt for correction. I won't say more. I'll let it to after the story so you guys don't kill me for being a hopeless babbler. Lol. _

_Ok first of all thans to Allen Pitt for correcting this chap so quickly. Thanks!!!!!!!_

_Then thanks also and special thanks to VLD who was the 100 reviewer!!! I give you a jar of cookies!!! You pick the flavour.... lol. _

_Thanks also to one of my bestest friends and first reader of this chapter... Alexandra. _

_THANKS TO ALL OF YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!_

_o_

_o_

_o_

**CONSEQUENCES: **

**Chapter 15: Slumber Party**

The house was now officially a mess; we had to make space for our three male visitors, after a while of thinking about it we decided two would stay with me and the other one would go to Xander's. Of course that took me at least 20 minutes convincing Xander, it wasn't an easy job believe me. The condition was one, Xander would pick his new roommate. He picked Ron so I had to stick with the Dragon boy and the Potty boy, the whole mess came when Dragon Boy decided to unpack his five bags and handbag of clothes, the problem? They were magical bags, meaning? You could get a car in it and ladies and gentlemen... the bags were 'full'. So now I had many .... **_Many_** clothe on every single part of my house. Annoying? Yes very annoying.

"Don't put that robe like that is supposed to go on the black bag!" Draco whined for the third time I was about to loose my head. "For Merlin's sake Potter you are ruining the black robe!" Harry rolled his eyes and accidentally stepped over the black robe... one of them anyways.

"Oh the little ferret uses bunny boxers?" Harry said now grinning like an idiot holding some bunny boxer between his fingers.

"Shut it Potter!" Malfoy yelled glaring at Harry with full strength.... If looks could kill Harry would be 100 feet under ground.

"Honestly Drake, I didn't think you were a bunnies type of guy" Dawn teased Draco turned his glare to my sister and she brushed it off with a hand.

"I'm going on patrol" I said quickly and started looking in the place where my trunk of weapons should be, after putting several shirts and robes away I found my yellow trunk and I quickly pulled out my axe and four stakes. "See you guys later" I said quickly going to the door.

"I want to go with you!" Dawn said stepping into some of Draco's clothes.

"You are getting it all dirty, you are stepping over it with your dirty boots!" Draco said looking at _my_ mud filled boots on Dawn's feet.

"What the hell are you doing with _my_ boots?" I said with my hands now in my hips.

"I.....I was planning on going to Janice's party and I was searching for some shoes to wear and your boots are totally perfect for the outfit and I couldn't get them off because of their perfectness and I was going to clean them and I swear Buffy I won't harm them in any way and..."

"Stop it" I said putting my hand on her mouth. "Put my boots off, clean them and then we'll talk about it" She pouted and went upstairs. "And Dragon Boy.... You are a wizard you can clean this mess yourself" I smirked when he opened his mouth and made his imitation of a fish.

"Will?" I asked looking at Willow who just had come into the living room.

"Yes?"

"Can you take care of the dinner?" I asked uncertain.

"Yeah I can" She smiled at me confidently and she went to the kitchen. "Draco would you care to put your clothes out of the kitchen?" She asked politely. He started cursing under his breath.

"Alright alright" He said grabbing some cloaks near him and putting them into one of his bags.

"Harry coming?" I asked to the back haired man who was now trapped between the blue and black robes.

"If I can get out of here alive" After jumping and fighting off the robes and shirt he reached the door.

"Dragon boy I want this clean when I come back is that understood?" I didn't wait for his answer because I closed the door immediately. "So do you know where we are heading off" He shook his head. "Ok, you know how to kill a vampire right?"

"Decapitation, stake through the heart, burn him, sun light" He said counting them with his fingers.

"How many of those have you tried?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm...... none" He grinned innocently.

"Then how do you kill the vampires?" I asked curiously, maybe there was a new form to destroy them, I wish it's easier because sometimes...

"I haven't" He said blushing interrupting my thoughts.

"You haven't what?" I asked annoyed.

"I haven't killeddavamp" He said quickly.

"Lets try this again, you haven't what?" I said with the annoyance showing fully on my voice. "Please the answer loud and clear"

"I haven't... killed a vampire" He said looking away and when he went to look at him I guess I gave him a blank cartoon like stare. "Is just that generally when we hunt vampires we didn't kill them we let them live so the department of Magical Creatures could study more about them" He babbled quickly.

"What if something went wrong? Because I'm sure more than once something most have been wrong" I asked worried. Vampires weren't made to be studied.

"That's the red wizard's responsibility," He said formally.

"The Red Wizards?"

"Yeah that's how it's called the officer of the Department of Control of The Magical Creatures," He explained quickly.

"You guys have departments for everything don't you?" I didn't wait for his answer. "I wonder what's the name of the department that cleans your asses, or arses if you see it as a tweed guy, when you mess it up" I said bitterly for some unknown reason.

"I believe that's the Department of Magical Incidents" He said offering me a small smile, I returned it politely.

"So you have no practice on the killing vampires subject. Demons?" He nodded.

"Creatures more likely" I nodded absently.

"Alright what kind of creatures?" Maybe he wasn't a lost cause after all.

"A basilisk" He say a little uncomfortable.

"And what's that?"

"A huge snape.... sorry snake, it's eyes kill if you look at them directly and petrify if you look at them indirectly, his fangs have poison, and it's really quickly because of it's keen senses" He said kind of describing some memory.

"When did you kill it?"

"On my second year at Hogwarts"

"How old were you?"

"Twelve" He said.

"Impressive" He smiled when I said this. "I killed one that tried to take over the world but it was just a huge snake"

"I don't remember any snakes on what I read....." He said thinking hard.

"The Mayor...."I started.

"He turned into a demon" He completed.

"That's the form he took" He made a cute 'O' with his mouth.

"Then you blew up your school," He said grinning. "To be honest that was my favorite part" He grinned.

"You wanted to blow up your school?" I asked faking a sense of morality.

"No!" He said now with his eyes wide open.... "No, no, no, no, no, I just thought it was great but I would never-" I started laughing because of him babbling, he glared at me and I gave him a innocent grin.

We walked in silence for some minutes.

"Where are we going?" He asked breaking the silence.

"We are heading to the cemetery... to kill the newbies" I said smiling. We started heading to the cemetery. After several minutes of silence I asked.

"So, do you still remember what Giles taught, you Harry the Vampire slayer?" I asked grinning.

"Most of it, Even though I have been practicing over the years" He said.

"So why did you need to learn to fight anyways I mean after you killed the Voldy guy..... Because you did kill him right?"

"Yes I did...."

"How.... Sorry if you don't want to talk about it is ok..."I said embarrassed, I understood the whole sensibility of the issue I had something similar when I killed the master.

"I stabbed him in the heart with a knife, he died instantly" He said.

"Oh...." I said.

"What about you? How many things have you fought...? I mean I know about the master, Angelus, The Mayor of this town on the ascension, Adam, Glory and you had to face your best friend" He said. "Anything else?"

"I suppose... but the ones you just said were the big baddies" We reached finally the cemetery and I jumped the door. Harry instead had to climb it.

"How do you know where the newbies are?" He asked curiously.

"Sometimes I feel them.... My spidey sense"

"Spidey sense?" He said amused.

"Like a slayer radar, I can feel when a vampire is near me or something is watching me..." I explained and then concluded. "My spidy sense"

"Cool" He said and we started to look around. "So how many do you slay every night?" He said braking the concentration and focus I was trying to do.

"Depends," I said simply trying to get back to scan the place with my senses.

"On?" He asked breaking again the concentration. He didn't seem to get what I was doing. I shut him raising a hand and tapping his mouth.

"They will hear you," I whispered. I let his mouth free and he nodded. I started walking feeling a vampire near us, not very near but near enough. Harry saw with widened eyes for the first time how a vampire went out of his coffin. This vampire happily went out without much trouble. He started sensing 'fast food' near even though I think he did this without noticing it. I grabbed a stake from my coat and gave one to Harry. "Stay here and don't get into the fight unless I ask you" I said quickly and waited for him to nod. "This is going to be quick," I said smirking confidently. "Watch and learn Potty boy" He grinned instead of glaring and I practically jumped into a fight with the newbie.

As I had predicted in less than 5 minutes the vampire was turned into ashes and Harry came out from the hiding place saying how awesome that was. I raised an eyebrow confused. "Didn't you see a Red Wizard killing a vampire?" He shocks his head.

"Normally things went well and the two times things didn't go really well I disappeared before I could see the vampire being killed"

"Chicken" I muttered trying to tease him.

"I was following the rules" He said Hermione like and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes _Mister Granger_" I said and it was his time to roll his eyes. We started walking again waiting for vampires to appear because of the prospect of a fast food 2 for the price of one. But of course knowing my luck I had to have some excitement in my night. I fell, literally fell on a hole that appeared when I stood over its trap 'door'. Harry being the lucky boy he is he didn't fell so his clothes weren't filled with mud, oh yes not just I fell but there was also mud on the floor... I liked my calm quiet night but some one up there really likes to make me mad.

"Buffy!!" He yelled from above. "Are you alright?" He yelled concerned.

"I'm alright!" I yelled as my answer. "Just a little muddy that's all" I said to myself.

"I'm going to need light to bring you up!" He yelled.

"What for?!" I yelled back.

"Because I can't see you!" Then I realized we had been yelling too much.... Maybe the vampires heard Harry. He said something to himself and then I saw a flame going down and falling at my feet.

"Alert Harry, maybe something else has heard us!" I said as quiet I could with him hearing me, he nodded instead of yelling and looked around. He pointed at me with his wand and some weird light came from it but it disappeared before reaching me. I could imagine him frowning because of this. He tried another spell and a rope came from his wand but it wasn't long enough he tried a spell to make it longer but it broke when I grabbed it. The flame started to turn of and I heard a BUMP no long after. I was ready to attack but then I heard the young wizard whining.

"Ow" He said. I walked to were I heard him and I hit his leg making me fall, into the mud. Yes ladies and gentlemen more mud. I'm going to have my skin very soft when I get out of here.

"Sorry" I said when I got myself out of the mud.

"Are you alright?" He asked from his place I moved to him guiding myself with his leg near me.

"Just muddy" He chuckled shortly. "You?"

"I think I'm fine" He said unsure.

"So what made you want to join me on my new muddy residence?" I said trying to be as cheerful as possible; there was a little possibility we would stay here for the night if we didn't find a way to get out.

"I wasn't going to come but I lost balance and I fell" He said ashamed.

"Nice" I muttered. "And I always wanted a mud bath" I said looking at the mud in my clothe.

"Your dream has come true then," Harry said smiling slightly. "Lumos" I heard him say and light appeared from his wand.

"Why didn't you use that before?" I asked slightly glaring at him. He just smiled.

"So how many times have you been on a cave that you can't get out of?" He said. I glared at him.

"Do you think dragon boy will have his clothe on his bags when we arrive?" I asked changing the topic.

"Maybe, but probably yes.... Because we are going to give him lots of time trying to get out of here" He closed his eyes.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

"The change of time is starting to affect me," He said dramatically.

"Well don't sleep we have to find a way to get out" I said adopting the lighter tone.

"Yes ma'am" He said faking very badly the southern accent.

"That was rubbish," I said on my best imitation of Giles.

"Yours sucked too," He said sticking out his tongue.

"I suppose we are going to have a very nice slumber party," I said sarcastically.

"You'll never get out of here" I heard some one that wasn't Harry saying. I looked up to find a very dead girl near us.

_o_

_o_

_o_

_On the next chapter of Consequences ... more dead people, special appearence of one of the beloved characters and more!_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**BIGHARRYFAN:** Hi!!!!! Thank you.... but you don't know who is the 'master' yet???? mwahahahahahahaha_

_**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur:** LOL!!!!! Major LOL! Glory?????? The master?????? I never said anything about them...... mwahahahahahahaha_

_**Lila:** I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So cool isn't it? I had fun.... it was a weird fun but of course I had my siblings so it was fun. I surprised you???? Awwwwwwwwwwww I like surprising... lol. Now here you go new update!_

_**Lils:** yessssss cookie, my precious.... I stole one from Vld's jar mwahahahahahaha and it's all mine, my precious... Lol. No more waiting here you go with chap 15!_

_**Godessa39:** Thank you, this is not going to be a A/B even though I love B/A, I really like the whole idea of mixing pairings specially if it is a cross over. But I'm not even sure of the pairings yet as I said once my mind works in misterious ways. I think the same about Faith I just love her as a character because she doesn't have the whole .... I guess I could say morality even though that's not the word that fits her completly...she doesn't have the whole morality or responsability sense as Buffy does. Once I heard that it was because she was free but I wouldn't put it that way, it's because of the personality. Buffy is more sticked to the rules( her own mind rules) and Faith well more rebel. I just love her as a character is a total chalenge and I always liked the whole Buffy Faith sister thing I thin that's the way it was supposed to be from the beggining. _

_**leaps:** thanks!!!!! As I said before the pairings aren't completely defined yet.... so I don't know if there will be pairings at all. _

_**Lightdemondarkangel:** the first part.... that's for sure she will be in my story one way or another. Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, I'm touched..... sorry but I have hotmail.... I know nothing about yahoo... sorry. The cookie is a..... chocolate cookie! Lol. _

_**Dark Comet:** I don't feel sorry for Travers.... he's a stupid idiot. Draco has a handbag....lol. Not woman like but is another kind dificult to explain. Lol. Thanks, I had fun! Siblings and grandma house is unbeateable. _

_**TimeTwist:** It wouldn't make sense that the secretary would have been the puppet master, just because she would have tried to hide the papers from Hermione... Brown, John Brown.... LOL, I just had to do that. About the whole John Brown Snape thing... Ron remembered the whole DADA teacher thing, he practically was rival of all the dada teachers because he wanted their place as a teacher. Draco is my annoying little character... I just love annoying people with him... he's the best! The whole grammar issue I was reading the chap the other day and you guys are right... I'm going to try the whole re doing of them when I get all comfy on my new house. _

_**Vld:** my 100 reviewer is an evil little killer.... lol. Buffy has always been special with the whole Voldy creating name, and with the Dumbledore creating names too... it's funny. The Moldy Brat is dead. I wasn't planing on giving any pairings to Dawn... sorry. Thanks a lot for reviewing and being my 100th reviewr so exciting!!!!! I'm just sooooooooooo happy! Lol._

_**slayergirl:** here you go chap 15_

_**gaul1:** Thank you!_

_**Saphrine:** Here you go... chap 15 thanks a lot!_

_Well guys I'm very glad to be back and I hope that you are all there and haven't forget about little ole me. On friday I'll go home permantly and maybe on saturday or sunday you guys will have chap 16. It all depends of the quantity of poster I have to stick on my new walls. Lol. So see you guys soon!!!!! Thanks again for those wonderful reviews and for all of those who keep me on their author alert... is a total honor. _

_**Don't forget to review.** _


	16. I see dead people

_Hi guys! Here I have chap 16 all done, corrected and all thanks to Allen Pitt for that. Hope you guys like it._

**Dedicated to **_TimeTwist_

_x_

_x_

_"I suppose we are going to have a very nice slumber party," I said sarcastically._

_"You'll never get out of here" I heard some one that wasn't Harry saying. I looked up to find a very dead girl near us._

_x_

_x_

**CONSEQUENCES: **

**Chapter 16: I see dead people.**

"Harry?" I asked still staring at the corpse in front of me.

"Yes?" He asked with obvious shock in his voice.

"I see dead people," I said smiling a little bit.

"You are insane you know that?" He said now staring at me a little bit more normal.

"Some people have said I am..." I said absently staring at the corpse that was now smirking. "What did you say your name was again?" I asked to the corpse.

"You won't get out!", she yelled as if she was losing her patience.

"Says who?" I asked starting to get pissed at the corpse. I stood up and Harry stood after me. But instead of an answer... the cocky answer I was waiting for, she swung a bat at me. I ducked and Harry moved out of the way in time. "I think some one here has mental issues," I muttered while I stood again. She swung the bat again and I managed to stop it with both of my hands. "I always thought zombies should have an anger management program, you guys always hold..." I kicked the bat to the other side of the room. "...Much anger because of your unresolved issues"

"You will stay here," Another zombie said. This time it was the corpse of a man... an old janitor I would say... probably from Sunnydale High. "You'll die here just like I did!!" He yelled.

"Yup, I think they do need an Anger management program" Harry said next to me with his wand raised. "Remind me to comment about that to the Ministry"

"Which Department?", I asked smirking.

"Department of Control of the Paranormal" He said solemnly.

"You have a department for the paranormal?" He nodded. "You've got to be kidding me"

"Busy making out with your dead boyfriend while I was ripped to death by a werewolf?" The dead girl interrupted me. She scoffed "Is that why you let me die?"

"Oh for Christ Sake!" I whined. "It wasn't my fault ... sorry but I can't save every one ... I'm sorry you are dead but..." The two zombies disappeared. "Alright that was weird," I admitted.

"Those weren't zombies were they?" Harry said worried next to me.

"No.... zombies can't disappear... or at least I thought they couldn't" I muttered the last part to myself.

"There's a door," Harry said starting to walk quickly to the other side of the hole we were in. There was a little problem... there was a huge rock in front of the door making very difficult the whole opening process. I moved to the rock and prepared to lift it. "Don't," Harry said stopping me. "I can do that" I raised an eyebrow as if doubting it. "Magic" He said showing his wand.

"Oh... sorry" I moved out of the way.

"Wingardium Leviosa" He said and the rock started levitating, he took it to the other side of the hole we were in. I kicked the door before Harry could use his Hocus Pocus on it and the door opened easily. There was a muddy corridor... of course it was dark so Harry used again his Hocus Pocus to illuminate it. "Any idea to where this goes?" He asked looking with disgust the corridor.

"Many ideas... but we'll have to walk to find out" I started walking on front being alert of every movement that wasn't Harry. "Well now you can't say that we had a calm night," I said cheerfully.

"I guess not" I heard him say behind me. "Well at least our dead friends aren't here"

"Who said we weren't here?" The dead Janitor said in front of me.

"He did," I said pointing at Harry behind me.

"We never left" The dead girl said this time ignoring me.

"Good for you" I said trying to move to where we were heading before. I grabbed Harry's hand and we ran to the door in front of us but the corpses appeared again in front of us.

"You didn't care how we died!" Another dead boy said this time... he was kind of nerdy, but still a corpse.

"Do you think you can run away?!" The dead janitor's corpse yelled at the same time when the girl yelled.

"I tried to scream! But nobody heard me!" She yelled. I made a 'T' with my arms, gesturing for a time out.

"Hello! Not making myself clear. I don't care how you died. I'm sorry for your loss," I said in the best tone I could manage.

"You are not going to get out... you'll stay here and you won't find the exit... this place is like a maze" The dead Janitor said smirking, not a pretty sight.

"This place is ours now... it was built on our graves and now you will belong to it also" The dead girl said, starting to walk towards us.

"Built?" I whispered. "Harry I think I know where we are" I said to him without taking my eyes of the dead people. "Actually, I'm also thinking all you want is to get between me and that door. Who's for finding out why"? Dead Nerd lunged at me; I pushed him out of the way. Then Dead Girl jumped on Harry's back, and Harry fell back to the ground to knock her off. When Harry got up, I thought they were gone, but suddenly all three dead people were standing in front of the door again, like they reappeared there supernaturally. "If at first you don't succeed..." I leaped over them. "cheat!" I yelled. They jumped over Harry and me again but we fight them off and I opened the door. "Finally I thought we would have to stay on the under ground forever" Instead of the stair I was waiting to find I found myself surprise to find in that room a longhaired Spike.

---Harry's PoV---

Buffy was astonished looking at the guy in front of us, but he didn't look a bit happy to see her. He was an older version of Malfoy, skinnier and paler. I started walking to the other side of the room looking for some stairs or something that could indicate us an exit. She came out of her shock. "Spike? Are you real?" She asked starting to get closer to the man. I had a bad feeling. The man she called Spike started laughing and when he stopped he touched tenderly Buffy's face, she just stood there froze.

"Buffy, duck" He said smiling at her, she and I immediately frowned, but I think it was for a different reason... I just noticed that he was British.

"What? Duck? There's a duck?" She asked confused. Then I understood him, I saw the Dead Janitor appearing suddenly with a pipe swinging quickly. He managed to hit Buffy's head with the pipe and when she fell he was about to start to hit her with it.

"Stupefy!" I yelled and the light came from my wand and hit the janitor sending him to the ground. Buffy stood quickly and hit the Dead Janitor's head with the door that was open. She then slammed it.

"He'll probably show up in a second" She said to me smiling a little bit.

"Nobody comes in here. It's just the four of us," The man said. Four? I said mentally. Buffy didn't quite pay attention to him.

"Spike!" She said trying to claim his attention. "Do you know where the exit is?" She said quickly.

"Don't you think I'm trying? I'm not fast. I'm not a quick study," He said yelling but then he started to cry, I stepped back. "I dropped my board in the water and the chalk all ran. Sure to be caned" He wasn't making any sense to me and looking at Buffy's face he wasn't making much sense to her either. Then he started laughing "Should've seen that coming" He moved away from Buffy into a corner, but she followed him. I stayed on my place. His unbuttoned shirt was loose, but he covered his chest with it, crossed his arms, and leaned his back against the wall. She reached for his shirt to see what he was hiding. He looked away. There were numerous deep gashes on the upper left side of his chest, like he has been clawed.

"What did you do?" Buffy asked worried. "I tried... I... tried to cut it out" He said still crying. Buffy didn't understand anything that Spike was saying. I saw Buffy getting something out of her coat and then I could see it was a cell phone. 

"How is that you didn't use that before?" I said annoyed to the blonde.

"I didn't have a signal," She said.

"Now you do?" She just nodded.

"Xander?" She said quickly when I suppose he answered. "Yes.. We are ok... yeah... I don't know... under the school I think... how should I know?... yes... alright... why are you there?... Draco what?!" Her eyes were widening now and I saw her fist forming on her free hand. "Alright... Willow?... I'm fine... I don't know... I mean they could be zombies... yes I know... I know, but they can disappear... yeah... so not zombies... no... no... maybe ghosts?"

"Not ghosts" Spike said from his place.

"Hold on" She said to the phone and she covered it with her hand. "You know what they are?" She asked him.

"Manifest Spirits controlled by a Talisman, raised to seek vengeance. A four year old could figure it out," He said.

"Spirits controlled by a talisman... yeah vengeance... could you find it?.... yeah I know" She said now getting back to the phone.

"A locating spell" I said for the first time since we got into the room. She looked at me. "Draco and Ron can make it"

"Willow tell Ron and Draco to make a locating spell of the talisman... I know ... Alright just hurry" She hung up her phone. "They are going to try find the talisman in the school," She said to me.

"How do you know it's in the school?" I asked.

"Lets just say that I would be surprised if it wasn't in the school" She said smiling then she got serious and turned to Spike. "Spike are you going to help us out?"

"This is my home. I belong here. Always been here. Cheers for stopping by" He said and walked away from her, he faced the wall and put his hands on it. "It's in the walls," He said to himself forgetting about us.

"I'll get back to you" Buffy said and she goes to the door. She looked at me to make sure I was following her and she kicked the door that was near the other extreme of the room. "Guys? Resentful dead guys? This can't be good. Come on, manifest spirits, raised up, controlled by a talisman"

"I don't know where they went but we should try to escape shouldn't we?" I asked uncertain.

"Alright" She said somewhat disappointed. "Lets go" Then the floor started moving... well everything started moving, as if an earthquake was happening. No not as if... an earthquake was happening. A rock fell in the middle of us and Buffy fell to the other side of the corridor we now were in. This gave me a sort of weird déjà vu feeling, like when Ron and Lockhart were stuck in one side and I was on the other and I had to fight the basilisk. "Harry!" I heard her yell. "Potty boy are you alright?!" She yelled again and I glared at the new wall of rocks.

"Stop calling me Potty Boy!" I yelled as an answer. She probably was smirking right now knowing I was perfectly fine.

"There's a little hole that I think we can make bigger so one of us passes to the other side" She explained yelling.

"I can't find my wand!" I yelled looking around.

"I'll start then while you search for that wooden stick!" She yelled. I could hear some rocks being moved and then I saw an arm on the upper part of the rock mountain.

"I can see you!" I yelled.

"Found the wooden stick?!" She asked.

"No, I haven't even have time to look!" I answered irritated.

"Looking for this?" The Dead janitor asked me holding my wand between his sticky dead fingers. "What is it?" He asked examination the wand. "A wand you said to the girl" He said without paying me much attention. "As in wizards wands?" He asked now looking at me, I just nodded. "I didn't know wizards existed... I didn't know that werewolves existed also. But they did didn't they? Vampires also existed," He said bitterly. I stood up and grabbed the first thing I thought I could use as a weapon. A rock. I threw it at him but then I felt something hitting my back I saw the girl hitting me with the pipe as the dead janitor had indented to do with Buffy before.

"You can thank the slayer for this" She said grinning widely. She swung the pipe up but before it fell into my head something... or should I say some one kicked the dead girl.

"Thanks slayer" I said after sighing in relief.

"You are very welcome" Buffy said now holding the pipe. "Now now... I think you have something of Harry's," She said grinning widely to the dead janitor.

But he disappeared, leaving my wand.

"Oh, I'm disappointed" She said pouting. "I was ready to beat the hell out of him"

"Are they gone? Like for good?" I asked looking around, I went to grab my wand.

"I suppose they broke the talisman" She said and then she shrugged.

"We should find an exit," I said. "Now it should be easier"

"Yeah, it wasn't an easy task when we had dead people following us" She said now looking how to get out. "Ok on my side I had better access to another corridor maybe..."

"BUFFY!" I heard some one yelling.

"Ok not good... I'm starting to hear voices" She said worried.

"HARRY!" The voice yelled again.

"Maybe not" She muttered to herself. I chuckled to myself and she sent me a soft glare compared to those she had sent earlier.

"SLAYER ARE YOU THERE?!" We both did disgusted sounds when we heard Draco Malfoy's voice echoing on the under ground maze we were in.

"He had to yell slayer... that's like throwing a piece of meat to the lions and don't expect them to eat it" She muttered under her breath. I looked at her confused. "Metaphor" She said rolling her eyes.

"POTTY BOY ARE YOU THERE?!" He yelled again.

"SHUT IT FERRET BOY!" I yelled.

"Buffy!" I heard Willow yelling. "Where are you?!"

"No idea!" She yelled back.

"Good!" Dawn yelled with sarcasm. "Thanks for the help!"

"Any idea where we are?" Buffy asked me. I shock my head.

"Maybe there's a sign on the walls" I suggested.

"And what is it going to say... you are on the corridor 16 in sector five?" She mocked me. "Or better yet.... You are here" She laughed at her own joke and I silenced her with a glare, but instead of glaring back she froze and her eyes started to widen. "Harry watch out!" She yelled. I turned but it was to late. I was hit by an enormous ball of ....wait... I'm still standing. A ball of...light was floating in front of us.

"That was really disappointing" I mumbled.

"FOLLOW THE BALL POTTER!" Draco yelled.

"WHATEVER!" I yelled back. The ball of light immediately started moving and we ran after it, Buffy taking the lead. Then she stopped suddenly but I wasn't able to stop so I crashed into her making a sandwich with the wall in front of us that I didn't see before.

"Ow" She whined.

"Finally!" Draco said. "It was about time!" They were all over us; there was a huge hole on the roof.

"Shut it Ferret" Dawn snapped.

"Incarcerous Rigido" I heard Ron say and a rope snake like came from his wand like I did before with Buffy, but this time the distance was smaller so the rope reached us easily.

"Wanna go first?" Buffy asked me.

"No you go first" She just nodded and started to climb with the rope.

Five minutes later we both were up.

"So had a nice mud bath?" Dawn asked her sister looking very amused. The slayer just glared at her sister.

"How did you know it was a talisman?" Willow asked curiously to Buffy.

"Uhm well... I... there's always a talisman right Harry?" She said smiling at me.

"Harry, we got attacked by this bloody monsters... they looked as if they were dead" Ron said looking disgusted.

"They were dead genius," Draco told Ron sarcastically.

"Watch it ferret face" Ron said dismissing him with a hand.

"Oh Draco!" Buffy said passing her mud filled arm over Draco's clean shoulders. "Some little bird told me something that involves you my kitchen and a fire" Draco's color was drained out. "I suppose you have some little explanations to do don't you?" She said glaring at him. "And some fixing too"

_x_

_x_

_x_

_Next chap..... Dawn's torture starts. That's all I have to say. Oh and guys.... does any of you know how the C2 thing work? I mean ... how to see all the C2 comunities already made? _

_x_

_x_

_x_

_Thanks to:_

_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Lol........................................LoL. _

_Vld: Lol.... killing slayers potencials and..... nah, I can bare living in a world without Dawn, I really hate her sometimes. Oh and I'm curious...... which part was different from the other ones? ..... curious curious being I am. _

_Hermione Malfoy: You got me laughing for at least ten minutes. Cool cool review I just loved it!_

_Allen Pitt: You don't know how happy I am that you reviewed... I mean reviewed on the page Thanks! Maybe more problems will come to Willow, like the mountain to Mahoma. Lol. _

_Clifford: ...._

_Lils: Lol. Here's the update._

_SingaSinga: Thanks, I liked it too Draco is way too cute being annoying lol._

_TimeTwist: I loved the short cute review. Yeah I liked the whole comparing too. It was fun. _

__

_Well I'll see you guys in two days for Consequences next chapter. Bye!_

_**Don't forget to review.**_

__

__


	17. Conversations

So guys, I forgot to tell certain stuff of last chapter, it was based on the episode '_Lessons'_ of season 7 of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

A little part of this chapter is based on the chapter _Conversations with Dead People,_ of the last season of _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_. With my own personal touch.

_Guys, this chapter is way longer than usual, a little gift for the delate. I really hope you guys like it._

_Thanks a lot to_ **Allen Pitt**_ for correcting this chapter._

_x_

_x_

_x_

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 17: Conversations**

"We have to find them Mr. Giles" Hermione Granger whispered to the watcher in front of her. "The girls aren't the only ones in danger"

"I'm afraid not," The watcher said cleaning his glasses. "Hermione send all the information we have to Sunnydale" The watcher ordered and started to check some old books.

"But, but, we aren't done with them" The girl said.

"Hermione, send the information we have to Sunnydale _now_" The watcher repeated.

"I'm going to stay with the Cruici-"

"Send the files now!" The watcher exclaimed loosing his composure. "Those files aren't safe in here"

"I could take them to my-"The young witch tried to intervene but again was shut down by Giles.

"The only place those files are going to be safe is in Sunnydale, even if that's hard to believe" The watcher said putting again his glasses on. "I believe that with owls would be the most effective..."

"Alright" The young witch said defeated. "I'll send Pigwedon with them"

"Ron still has that damned owl?" The watcher said with annoyance on his voice.

"It's trained now!" Hermione said defensively.

"If you say so Ms. Granger," The watcher said amused returning back to his readings.

"Have you talked to anyone in Sunnydale?" Hermione asked after being a few minutes in silence.

"No, I haven't" The watcher said still watching carefully with a special glass the pages.

"Oh" The girl said disappointed. "Alright, I'm going to send this"

"Nobody said that you couldn't communicate with anybody," The watcher said casually. "Just that you needed to be as discreet as possible" The watcher left the pages to dedicate a smile to the girl and she just sighed and nodded. "Now go and send those things, and you better be right with that bloody creature" The girl grinned to herself and went out of the room.

--------------

"You are doing it wrong again!" The slayer whined. "For Christ sake you can't even be near a kitchen, get out of my sight you lousy little creature" She said dismissing Draco Malfoy with her hands. "You are hopeless," The slayer said removing the melted plastic from her microwave. "Go go" She said when she saw he was still in the kitchen. "Go and do some of your mojo stuff"

"This place is more than dull" Draco whined when he came into the living room.

"Welcome to _my_ world" The slayer's 'little' sister said bitterly. "At least you guys can go out of the house to patrol every night alone, I for the other hand can't unless I'm with Buffy, I mean she should understand that I can take care of myself, I don't need her to baby-sit me when I'm patrolling" Dawn babbled.

"Yeah it was very impressive when you stake that vampire's eye.... I thought that you had to stake the heart to kill it" Draco remembered smartly.

"Shut up idiot" The girl said turning on the TV and sitting in the ground.

"I believe Hermione is going to feel replaced when she sees that now you have a new bickering partner," Harry said from his seat while he scratched his head. Both Dawn and Draco turned to glare at the Boy-who-lived-but-soon-would-be-dead.

"Wow, what did you do mate?" Ron asked bringing some trash food with him.

"Buffy! Phone!" The witch upstairs yelled.

"Coming!" The slayer yelled while she ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone on the living room. Everybody stayed looking at the slayer while her face color changed. "He isn't there? How is... no you hear me! Where the hell is..." She hung up the phone.

"Anything wrong?" Dawn asked concerned for her sister.

"No, nothing's wrong" The slayer said quickly.

"Buffy" Willow said coming from downstairs. "Did they...?" She shut up when she saw the audience.

"No, they don't but... I'm sure they are ok," The blonde slayer said softly.

"They they whom?" Ron asked now concerned. "Your watcher and Mione?" The boy said concerned. Now everybody was looking at Buffy and sighed.

"They left the Council two days ago and no one has heard a word from them, but I'm sure that they'll be alright" The slayer assured them.

"But did they say they would call?" Ron asked.

"No" The slayer lied but none of them noticed, or at least that's what she thought.

-----

"Monica Castiello" Hermione said in front of an open door. "Why don't I have such a good feeling about this?" She asked to the watcher behind her.

"Because the door was open and in most of the American movies when the door is open something bad happened," The watcher said a little nervously. Hermione looked at him amused. "Have I mentioned I've spent the last _seven_ years of my life in Sunnydale with Buffy, Willow and Xander" The girl chuckled. "I suppose I'll go first" The watcher whispered. He touched the already open door and pushed it a little bit so it would open completely. They found a dead girl in the entrance. "Oh, dear God! Robson, are you here? Robson!" He looked around carefully and the witch walked behind him with her wand out. Hermione knelt beside the dead girl's body and checked for a pulse - she shook her head solemnly. The watcher looked horrified. He started looking for Robson and he found him near a chair in the next room. Giles went to his side quickly understand the grave situation. "You too?" The slayer's watcher took off his glasses and started crying. "Dear God, I thought you—" The watcher was interrupted by Robson who flashed hi eyes open.

"Gather them. It's started." The dying man said. "It's all right. I understand. I'll take care of it—" Giles said understanding but was interrupted by the witch screaming. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" The girl yelled and Giles had time to turn and looked how a black robed man fell to the ground rigid. With an axe that fell not long after. "Well that was a spell I hadn't relied on for a while," The girl said, regaining her composure and brushing her hair away from her face. "Mr. Giles?" She asked concerned.

"Thank you" The man said solemnly and closed the eyes of his now dead friend. "We should gather the information Robson had" Giles said gaining himself his composure.

"What should we do with..."? She looked at the hooded man.

"I'll take care of it, you go and recollect everything you think can help us" Hermione nodded and quickly got out of the room. She collected certain books, some uncommon potion ingredients and some instruments she thought could work.

"Mr. Giles?" She called from the room afraid of what she could find on the room next door. The watcher came out of the room and she didn't have the guts to ask him for the hooded man.

"We should go to the Council as soon as possible, I think there's something we forgot there" The watcher said blankly and Hermione nodded without asking anything, soon she transformed a random object into a port key and they disappeared from the house.

----

"When were you going to tell us?" Xander asked angrily to Buffy. "After he tries _raping_ you again?" He said almost whispering.

"He won't, he can't I can stop him" The slayer finishes.

"Why didn't you tell us Buffy?" Willow asked more controlled than her friend.

"When we found him..."The slayer started.

"_We_?" Xander asked frowning.

"Harry and I" She replied. "We found him on that basement he was delusional, I didn't understand half of what he was saying," She confessed.

"So what?" Xander asked.

"I talked to him after, he got his soul back" The slayer conveniently forgot to say 'for me', but that was another case.

"How?" The witch wondered surprised.

"I don't know, I don't know" The slayer repeated to herself.

"How do you know is true?" Xander asked suspicious.

"It is true" A voice from the door said the three friends turned quickly to find Anya on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Xander asked without being harsh or snapping.

"Something's coming, everybody is feeling it," She said quickly.

"We know" Buffy said.

"And I... I ... wanted to be on the right side," She said with lots of effort. "If Hally would hear me, she'd kill me" She smiled sheepishly. "I don't know if you guys will accept me but I thought that maybe you'll like to have a demon on your side, you can make tons of wishes!" She said merrily. The three of them raised their eyebrows. "Or not"

"About Spike's soul" Xander started without looking at Anya directly. "How do you know?"

"Oh we ...demons can sense and... well _see_ these kinds of things," She explained.

"When did you see him?" Xander asked kind of hurt.

"Last week, on the Bronze" She replied. "Oh and didn't you guys forgot something downstairs?"

"No" Willow said thinking. "Why?"

"Oh, no I just thought you forgot that Spike is still on the door and Dawn is now threatening to cut off his ..."Willow covered Anya's mouth. Buffy and Xander went quickly downstairs. "So?" She said after some silence. "I'm in?"

"Welcome back" The witch, said smiling fondly at the demon.

"Oh and Willow I forgot to ask you" Anya said.

"Yes?"

"Are you still evil?" Anya asked with an eyebrow raised.

---

"Dawn" Buffy said from the stairs while she went down.

"Wow, Buffy how is it that the Malfoy look alike can't come inside?" Ron asked interested while Malfoy glared at him.

"He is a vampire" They were all surprised by this. "With a ..."

"Chip" Spike interrupted quickly. Willow and Anya went down the stairs.

"A ship?" Draco asked. "How the hell is he a vampire with a ship?" Draco looked at Spike. "What do we care if he in fact has a ship?"

"Well the army put it on his big head" Xander answered glaring at the vampire.

"How in the bloody hells did they got a ship into his head?" Ron asked now looking at Spike as if he was some sort of freak. "Where they wizards?" He asked looking at Buffy.

"I doubt it," She answered.

"So why is he there and can't come here?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"He's a vampire"

"We all know that now" Spike said annoyed.

"And vampires can't come in without an invitation" Willow completed.

"Never invite anyone into this house, I don't care how much you trust them or whatever but if it is after sunset and you have just met the person she or he stays out understood?" Captain Buffy asked to the three wizards who just nodded.

"Why are you friends with a vampire?" Harry asked looking at Spike. "Aren't they evil?"

"Yes we are" Spike said "And we like eating idiots like _you_ for dinner" He muttered at last winning a hit on the back of his head by Buffy.

"He won't harm you, he can't" She said uncomfortable. "Come in Spike" The vampire went inside the house and transformed quickly his face

"I think I'll eat the scar face first" He licked one of his fangs.

"Spike" Buffy warned. She looked at the three wizards who were now pointing at Spike with their wands.

"One move vampire and you'll be ashes," Draco threatened, and Spike started laughing.

"Shut it _kid_" The vampire said changing his face to a normal one once again, he walked to the living room sitting on the couch. "Slayer, what's the problem?" Buffy sighed. Everybody on the living room decided not to sit near Spike for different reasons.

"A Gnarl demon" She said simply and in some way the conversation seemed to be of two and the others didn't feel very included into it.

"We are going to the kitchen to eat this is boring" Draco said walking to the kitchen.

"Don't touch any electric device!" She yelled. "Who's going to watch him?" The two other wizards walked out of the room with Xander; and Dawn, Willow and Anya decided to continue their research and update Anya about it. Dawn eyeing at Spike several times.

"I can take care of that" The vampire said t the slayer.

"No, this thing can paralyze you with just a scratch, he has-"

"Poison on his claws and his teeth and then when their victims are paralyzed he starts cutting this skin strips" He completed.

"Yeah well what if it paralyzes you?" The slayer asked the vampire.

---

"Who is he?" Ron asked while they eat some cereal without milk.

"He's Buffy's..."Xander started but Anya cit him.

"Ex" The demon said.

"But it's complicated" Xander added.

"With Buffy it always is" Anya teased.

"But he is a vampire" Ron said.

"So, I'm a demon" Anya said. Ron gulped and stepped back.

"Anya!" Xander warned. The vengeance demon rolled her eyes. She grabbed the cereal box and brought her with her to the living room.

"So how's that they got that ship into the vampire's head? Like a mini ship, like those that are armed inside of the bottles?" Draco asked curiously.

"A ship?" The Scooby said out loud. "No you idiot, a chip C-H-I-P chip!"

"Like cookies kind of chip?" Draco asked dreamily.

"Argh, hopeless" Xander said going out of the room.

"I agree with him mate," Harry said patting Draco's shoulder and following Xander.

---

"Where's Spike?" Harry asked when he came into the room.

"He went to.... his house" Buffy said absently.

"Why?" Ron said now incorporating himself to the room.

"He's not going to help with the demon," She said simply.

"Then how are we going to get rid of? him, it, that thing" Ron asked.

"We are going to find him, you guys are going to do the whole stupidy thinguie and then I'll finish him," She said standing up and opening her yellow truck of weapons. She brought out an axe.

"I would like the dagger with the red thinguie on it's blade" Dawn said standing next to her sister.

"You are staying" The slayer said without negotiation.

"But, but" Dawn started.

"No buts, you are staying, you are going to do your homework because I know you have" The slayer said quickly.

"If you want we can stay here also" Draco suggested. "You know to protect the brat" Dawn glared at Draco the hardest she ever had. "All right the glaring brat" He smiled sweetly at her.

"Hold it you two, peroxide prince, you are coming what else did you come from if it's not to fight big bads? Oh and talking about fights, I would really like if you guys could start to train something so when some one brakes that pretty sticks of yours you don't stay there waiting to be killed got it?" The slayer said while she hided carefully many weapons on her outfit. Two stakes on each side of her hips. A dagger and a stake on each boot. The axe was on her hand and a few stakes were perfectly hidden on her coat.

"Are you going to war?" Ron asked looking at her while she hid all her weapons.

"No, I'm just going for a little walk" The slayer said after winking at the red head, at the _male_ red head. "Dawn order a pizza if you want, Anya are you going to stay?" The slayer asked the vengeance demon.

"No, I'm going with Xander" The demon replied confidently. Most of the people in the room frowned.

"Alright, Will?" The slayer asked.

"I was going to finish a work in the library but I can stay here with Dawnie" Willow said smiling to the youngster of the Summer's residence.

"You can go" Dawn or Dawnie said apprehensively to the witch. "It isn't your fault I have to stay in the house locked up as if I was some sort of pris-" The girl's rant was cut off by the slamming door. Her sister and the three wizards had gone away. "And sometimes I feel ignored" The witch chuckled to herself.

"You can come if you like with me Dawnie, your homework can be done there" The girl shook her head.

"I have a date with the tv and the phone" The witch smiled and went upstairs to pick the things she would need for the library.

---

"That was bloody amazing Buffy!" The red head wizard said excited while his partners walked behind the slayer and him, one simply disappointed the other simply annoyed.

"It was good to see that at least one wizard could hold onto his wooden stick during the whole fight" The slayer said throwing hints to the two wizards behind. "Ron, you'll be a really good patrolling partner, next time you can come with me," She said cheerfully. The wizard threw an arm over the slayer's petite shoulders and she did the same.

"Watch out world!" Draco said from behind dramatically.

"Here they come!" Harry finished and Buffy and Ron glared at them coldly.

"I should have left that thing alive so you guys would have stayed paralyzed for a long time" She said regretting her choices. "I know my microwave would have appreciated that," The blonde behind her glared at her back and she just continued walking.

"Guys I'm going to do a... little patrol, you guys can go home from here?" She asked stopping on the street they had reached.

"Sure, but don't you want us to go with you?" Ron asked.

"Actually I would like sometime alone, long time since I don't patrol alone, slayer stuff you know" She said and they nodded without understanding what she was talking about. "Just don't let those sticks of yours go, Ron I trust you to take them home safe" The red head blushed and the wizards started walking on their way to the Summer's residence. The slayer sighed watching them go. She _did_ need some time alone.

-----

"That was definitely weird" Draco said breaking the silence.

"Yup it was" Ron agreed.

"She could have made a better excuse," Draco added.

"Yeah" Again Ron agreed.

"Probably she went to visit the vampire," Draco kept adding.

"Son" Some one behind the wizards said, the three of them turned because they did not recognize the voice. As Harry Potter turned, he found himself staring at James Potter.

----

"Buffy?" The vampire laughed "Buffy Summers?"

"Have we—"Buffy started obviously not recognizing the guy/vampire. "Oh, uh. Webs? Holden Webster. We went to school together. European History. I let you crib off my Vaclav Havel essay that time. You—you really don't remember me?" Holden asked. "Sure! Sure" She lied. 

---

"Dad" The Boy who lived said more like a statement than a question. James Potter smiled with that cocky natural attitude of his but it was especially warm to his son. "What are you-" Harry Potter frowned and looked at his father with suspicion. Both of his friends didn't know what to do and were next to him in silence. Or at least that's what he thought. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. James Potter looked at his boy with mischief playing in his eyes and he laughed.

"Who am I? Harry James Potter" He said sternly his son's name. "I'm your father"

"You are for real," The son said whispering. "How?" He asked to his father.

"I came to warn you Harry, I came to make sure you will be alright when the next battle comes" James Potter said now with the same look he had when Dumbledore explained him his little un born son's destiny.

----

"She?" Willow asked confused to the spirit or ghost of the dead girl in front of her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you or anything—" The girl said taken back but the witch interrupted her. "Who asked you? What are you talking about?" The witch asked now nervous suspicious and confused and the same time. "She says she still sings." The girl said smiling. 

"What?" The witch asked equally confused.

"Remember that time on the bridge when you sang to each other? Well, she says even though you can't hear it, she still sings to you." The witch entered into a state of shock. "Tara?" She asked after a while in silence. 

---

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked coldly at his father in front of him.

"Draco, my son" His father said as a greeting. "I was expecting a warmer greeting" He sneered.

"How is that _you_ are here?" Draco asked still looking at his father with a mixture of hatred and disgust.

"It doesn't matter, what really matters is what I came here for" Lucious Malfoy said smirking.

"And you plan on telling me when?" Draco asked, a little curious.

"Patience, Patience" His father said with a cold smile. "You'll know soon"

---

"Well, there is one thing—one thing you could do to stop it."

"What? Anything" Willow asked to the girl in front of her with her eyes wide open. "And you could see her. You wouldn't have to talk through me" The girl commented. "Tara?" Willow said softly. "That's what you want, isn't it?" The girl asked the obvious. 

"Of course"

"So go. Be with her. Everybody will be safe, and you'll be together again. It's not that bad. Really. It's just like going to sleep" The girl said quickly and Willow suspects that something's wrong. She stood up cautiously. 

"Who _are_ you?" She asked seriously.

---

"Percy!" Ron exclaimed with excitement. "You are here!" The boy moved to hug his elder brother but his elder stopped him.

"I don't have much time Ron," He said with the same tone he always used for his brother. "I came to alert you from what is coming" He said seriously.

"What is coming?" Ron asked concerned.

"You should leave this place Ronald, the only thing that this place holds for you is death, if you stay here you will be risking your life and the ones you love" His brother said wisely.

"But, but"

"You have to go from here, you hear me? Harry won't be able to succeed on this, Buffy won't be able to succeed" Percy Weasly said seriously. "Please Ronald, leave this place," He begged before disappearing into the thin air.

---

"What do you mean? How do you know Spike?" Buffy asked looking at Holden concerned.

"What do you mean, how? He was the guy that, um—oh, what's the word?" He thinks hard. "Sired" Buffy completed not very happy now. "Yeah, he was the guy that sired me" Holden said casually. 

----

"Warn me?" Harry Potter asked confused.

"Yes" James Potter said gravely. "A war is coming soon"

"I know that's why we are here, something's coming and we are here to help them stop it" Harry Potter said confidently.

"You won't if Buffy Summers is the leader, she can't win this war, it's written" James said to his son.

"But"

"If she guides you to that war Harry, you'll die, your friends will die and the humanity will pay for her mistakes" James said looking at Harry with sadness. "If she leads every one will die and this world will be consumed by darkness" He finished gravely.

"But if not her who?" The Boy who lived asked worried.

"From beneath you it devours" James Potter said giving one last sad smile to his only child and disappearing.

---

"Things are coming, Dawn. Listen, things are on their way. I love you, and I love Buffy, but she won't be there for you." Joyce's spirit or ghost said quickly to Dawn.

"What? Why are you—?" The girl started obviously confused. "When it's bad, Buffy won't choose you. She'll be against you" Joyce finished; the vision of Joyce started to fade. "No! No, don't go! Please, don't go!" Dawn begged. Joyce disappeared entirely. Dawn, sitting in the middle of the living room floor, sobbed. 

---

"Why are you here?" Draco Malfoy asked starting to loose his patience.

"Things are coming and I want you to be on the right side Draco, things that are more powerful that you can't imagine," He said seriously.

"Oh yes father I'll go really fast to join the dark side" The younger blonde said sarcastically.

"You did it before" His father remembered. "Why not return to the days from all, this new power will not fail my child. It's different from the Dark Lord, this is unbeatable, not even that girl will be able to fight back" Draco frowned and looked at his father concerned but not for anything he had said.

"I'll think about it" Draco said absently.

"You'll have-" Luscious started but was suddenly cut off by his son.

"I'll think about it ok?" He almost yelled. Luscious Malfoy smirked and left or disappeared leaving nothing behind.

----

"Suicide thing was too far, huh? Hmm. You seemed so ripe" The girl said cynically.

"Tell me who you are." Willow insisted dryly. "I stand by my opinion. The world would be a better place if you took a razorblade to your wrist—" The girl leaned forward. "Stop" Willow said. "I can see it now" She said while she stood up. "Candlelight, the Indigo Girls playing, picture of your dead girlfriend on your bloody lap" "Stop it!" Willow ordered. "Oh, baby, you left such a big hole. It hurt so bad" She mocked and then went serious, she leaned forward again. "You don't know hurt. This last year's gonna seem like cake after what I put you and your friends through, and I am not a fan of easy death. Fact is, the whole good-versus-evil, balancing the scales thing—I'm over it. I'm done with the mortal coil. But believe me, I'm going for a big finish" "From beneath you, it devours" Willow said understanding. "Oh, not it. Me." She said leaning back and sporting a wicked grin. 

----

"What should we do about what he said?" Harry asked after his father disappeared.

"Don't pay him attention, he always talked a lot of shi- things" Draco said bitterly.

"I don't understand how did he come here," Ron admitted.

"Probably some death eater that hasn't been found decided to give us a special reunion" Draco said.

"Why would a death eater bring my father's ghost?" Harry asked frowning.

"Are you on something?" Draco asked looking at Harry as if he was a freak. "That was _my_ father Potter. Lucious Malfy is not _your_ father"

"My father James Potter was the one appearing" Harry said now frowning even harder.

"Percy was here also," Ron said softly.

"Also?" Both, Potter and Malfoy asked at the same time.

"It's obvious that Harry got a visit from his dad an you from your father Draco, I got my visit from Percy" He said blankly.

"What did they say to you?" Draco asked curious and concerned.

"We should better discuss this in the house" Harry reasoned and Draco nodded after Ron.

---

"Dawn?!" Buffy asked concerned as soon as she saw the house. "Dawnie are you here?!"

"We are here" Willow's voice came from upstairs. Buffy jumped quickly the stairs.

"Dawn? Are you alright?"The slayer hurried herself inside the room only to find a meeting going on at her house. "What happened?" She asked her sister.

"Mom-"

"All of us except Anya and Xander received these 'visits'" Willow said. Buffy frowned and Willow continued. "Dawn saw your mom and she says there was another spirit in the room that did this"

"You saw mom?" Buffy asked sad. The young Summers nodded without looking at her sister's eye.

"Draco and Harry both saw their father's, Ron saw his brother and I saw... Cassie"

"Cassie?" Buffy asked frowning.

"She said she was communicating with Tara" The witch commented. "But none of this spirits were real" Willow said. "Some one is trying to pull us apart" The witch concluded.

"From beneath you it devours" Harry said absently from his place. "That's what my... that thing said at the end"

After some minutes of silence the Scoobies and Co decided to clean a little bit the mess downstairs.

"I'll bring the new windows tomorrow" Xander said sitting on the now, crystal-free floor.

"We could do some barriers in the house to avoid any visits for the night" Harry offered. Buffy nodded.

"Well at least I wasn't the one ruining the microwave" Draco teased. Buffy just smiled while most of the rest chuckled.

"Well there are some-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Buffy" Xander said coming into the room.

"Yes?" The slayer asked slowly standing up.

"Miss Summers" John Brown was at the door.

_x_

_x_

_x_

_John Brown!!! Mwahahahahaha, does anybody want to take a wild guess?_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_**Thanks to: **_

_**Lils:** Lol. I'm still on the C2 search to know if I can find were to look the already created comunities._

_**Vld:** well, I really hated the episode that they kick Buffy out of the house. I really hated all of those idiots, and I loved when Spike got pissed because of this. I would have done the exact same thing. I mean who the hell do they think they are?? Bastards. Lol. _

_Well they have to be civilized to each other now don't they? I mean they _are_ working together and all that._

_**HermioneMalfoy:** lol.::cleans the mud of herself:: lol._

_**Lightdemondarkangel:** I'm sad now, so unfair. No prob, I hope you like the rest of the story. _

_**Timetwist:** Don't worry soon more nutty Spike. Oh and I like to make fights with Buffy more real, you know that she gets hit and all. Because I haven't seen many episodes of Buffy on which she wins easily without rolling on the ground or being sent with a major hit to the other side of the fighting place, only sometimes when she fights newbies. But that's it._

_About Ron I think he's one of the best characters JK created. I believe he's the one that gives the humor to most of the situations. As you say he's a little dense, but aren't boys dense sometimes? Well at least_ I_ know many Ron-alike guys. Dense but not stupid._

_**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur:** rotf??? lmfao I know, or at least I think I know but the first is new...... lol. _

_So what did you guys think of the chap? Lie it? Hate it? Think it's weird? Prefer shorter chapters in shorter time? _

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	18. My friend Willy

_Yes I know, sorry sorry sorry..... I 'm really sorry for the delate. Now with the story!_

_Thanks to_ **Allen Pitt**_ for the correction of this chap._

_Now.... people about_ **PERCY'S DEATH**_ he died, on the fight against Voldemort, I never mentioned this but I think that you guys should now so you wouldn't be confused about it. I might write some other information about it on the next chapters, but I'm not sure about it. If you have anymore questions about it you can always ask to me, I'll be delighted to answer!_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_"Well there are some-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door._

_"Buffy" Xander said coming into the room._

_"Yes?" The slayer asked slowly standing up._

_"Miss Summers" John Brown was at the door._

_x_

_x_

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 18: My friend Willy**

"You?" The slayer asked frowning. "What are you doing here?" She asked quickly.

"I came here as a _messenger_" John Brown said, oblivious to the slayer's suspicion, but not very comfortable at being sent as a mere 'messenger'.

"What did you bring?" Xander asked next to him. John Brown looked at him with an eyebrow perfectly raised.

"I had a direct order to give th-" He was abruptly interrupted by the slayer.

"What did you bring?" The slayer asked impatiently. "Whatever it is I'm sure that they can see it"

"That's not the problem," He said softly.

"Then what is it?" She asked frowning even harder.

"It was stolen from me," He said almost gritting his teeth. Everybody in the room stayed in the room speechless.

"Who sent it?" Willow asked.

"Giles" The slayer answered looking directly at John Brown who opted for staying quiet. "How exactly was the 'message' stolen from you?" The slayer asked doubtfully.

"The bag I carried with the information was taken from me at the bus station" He said somewhat embarrassed.

"Who take it? Vampires? Demons?" The slayer continued interrogating.

"I don't know..." The man said again embarrassed.

"And what did you do? You stayed there and let them leave?" The slayer asked showing anger In her voice.

"Buf" Willow said holding the slayer's arm. Buffy sighed and looked hard at the watcher. "What did Giles send?" She asked trying to break the heavy tension in the room.

"Books, information in general and two letters one directed to Miss Summers and another directed to Mr. Weasley"

"Hermione" Ron said to himself smiling full of joy.

"When did you talk to them last?" Harry asked to John Brown.

"We communicated yesterday before I took the plane, they said they were going to the Council," He said diplomatically like.

"And they gave you the package" Malfoy said frowning like the slayer.

"No they gave me the package three days ago" He said confidently "they sent it to me three days ago" He corrected himself. "I received it two days ago"

"If you say so," The slayer said seriously. "So now what? Are you going to stay or is a plane waiting for you?" She asked going directly to the point.

"I was hoping... I could stay here," He said carefully using his words. "Maybe I could help"

"Yes maybe" The slayer said.

"Buf" Willow warned again. The slayer gave her a cold look and repeated.

"Maybe you could help," She repeated and she went out of the room. The Scoobies and the wizards looked at the door where Buffy had gone out.

"Odd" Ron commented breaking the silence.

"Not really" Malfoy said looking at Brown.

"Maybe we should tell you about what we have so far" Xander said passing an arm over John Brown's shoulder, but after this last one gave him a look Xander pulled his arms quickly off Brown.

----

Buffy hit the bag in front of her many times. She kicked and punched with moderated strength.

"Letting the stress go?" Draco asked from the stairs in the basement.

"Yup" She hit the bag with the back of her hand sending it to the ground. "Crap" She muttered and went to bring the bag back to its place. Then she remembered something. "Dragon boy?"

"Yes slayer?" He asked while he sat on the stairs.

"Use your mojo and put the punching bag in its place" She said giving him an award winning smile.

"What will I get from that?" He said considering her petition.

"One more day of life" She said cracking her hands menacingly.

"That trick stopped working a long time ago," He said faking a yawn. She pouted.

"I have to work on another then" She said shrugging. "I'll quote Nike on this, just do it" Malloy frowned and she chuckled to herself. "Forget it I'll do it myself" She brought the bag up with almost any effort. "I never asked this, but how did Willow reach the conclusion that the visits we had weren't real?" Buffy asked her thoughts on Spike.

"Her visitor had a very weird attitude and she tried to make Red suicide, the three ghosts that appeared to the weasel, Potty and I casually appeared In the same place. We studied ghosts and they can't appear visible to ones and invisible to some, they are or aren't but can't be selectively invisible," He said quickly. "And of course my father, my real father would never question Voldemort's power" He said smirking.

The slayer stayed thinking on what the wizard had said and left the bag now swinging softly from one side to the other. "You and the other two should start some physical training," She said passing besides Draco and leaving him alone in the basement.

---

"That entity transformed itself on those people?" She heard the voice of John Brown asking from the living room, she avoided passing in front of the living room and she just headed herself to her room.

"Yes and..." She heard Xander's voice but then she closed her door and she dropped herself on her bed. Many worries passed on her mind but she dismissed them and fell asleep, with many dreams that passed quickly in the dark of the night, but all of them had the same. Many girls dying killed by the same hooded creatures with the same knives.

---

"What are you guys doing?" Buffy asked as she got inside the kitchen the next morning..... afternoon. She saw the clock that said 2 pm.

"We were planning how to find out if Spike has been feeding himself on humans," Anya said boredly.

"Yesterday he came back late, very late" Xander said carefully.

"If you want I'll tell him to move" Buffy suggested.

"Buffy, you know that he should be in a place where we can keep an eye on him" Willow said.

"Yeah knowing that _Willy_ is back for a snack _that_ suggestion should be the best," Anya said while she polished her nails.

"Anya!" Xander warned her.

"It's true, but anyways the whole keeping him at Xander's as a prisoner will only cause that Xander here gets two little holes on his neck, not that I complain but I'm sure that you wouldn't like a vampified friend would you?"

"But we can't just let him go out and make little Will.... Sire vampires" Willow said embarrassed.

"I'll follow him," Buffy offered. "And maybe I can prove if he has been killing people"

"And I could go with you" Harry offered also.

Xander didn't seem too pleased but he nodded. "Anya will be staying in my place in the night and she'll let us know of him"

"What? I didn't offer Xander, I thought you were giving me a house, I'm not going to stay into your house to baby sit a vampire that is back to killing humans, I might not be human but I do have blood you know and what if he-"

"Anya" Xander cut her out. "You'll stay in my house and distract Spike" She glared at Xander.

"Whatever" She said angrily going out of the room. "When I get killed it's all going to be _your_ fault!" She yelled from upstairs.

"And you were going to marry her?" Draco asked amused.

---------

"If you want you can go home I'll do this on my own" Buffy said after she put her cel phone on her purse, she had just received news from Spike and had to meet him.

"No, I'll go with you" Harry said stubbornly.

"You can-"

"I've been thinking" Harry interrupted her without caring for the slayer's glare. "I don't understand what are we doing here really," He said faking amusement.

"You are here to help" The slayer said with her hands on her hips.

"To do what? Patrol _once_ a month? To help _research_? To _cook_?" He asked sarcastically. "You could have asked to another person to come for that!" He yelled at her but Buffy remained silent gaining all the composure she could. "I think you remember what a _team_ is all about" The slayer was about to hit the wizard but she just took a deep breath and started walking leaving the wizard behind her. He followed her not so happy with her come back.

"When we arrive the house, _I'll_ do the talking, because you can only drop your wand, and I doubt there are any wand movements tonight," She said gritting her teeth.

"Whatever you say," Harry muttered. After sometime walking he remembered something she didn't know, or at least he thought she didn't. "Willow found today's morning some missing people, they can be ten or 12"

"Alright" She said coldly.

"She found the vampire you killed the other night, on that list" Harry continued.

"Good" She replied with the same tone.

"Uhm Buffy?" Harry started.

"We are here," She said stopping in front of the door. She prepared herself to kick the door.

"Alohomora" Harry said pointing at the door. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Spike?" She called after carefully opening the door. Spike came from the basement.

"I... I found" The vampire passed his hand harshly over his head. "Down there" He said pointing at the basement's door. Buffy looked at Spike and he understood he had to go first. He started going down the stairs and the slayer just stopped on the middle of it. "I buried them.... I killed..."

"How many." The slayer started looking at the ground. She went down the stairs with Harry behind her following her closely.

"The lady of this house.... Some girls.... I don't remember!" He brushed his eyes with his hands. "Stop talking to me!" He yelled. Then the blonde vampire looked into the space going into some sort of trance.

"Harry" Lily Evans called. Harry Potter looked at the ghost of his mother and he felt the urge to go to hug her but something stopped him.

"You are not real," He said sadly looking at her. She frowned and laughed no long after.

"Harry? I'm real, look!" She exclaimed moving her long dress while she moved her arms. "I'm here" The Boy Who Lived set his eyes away from his mother.

"Just go," He said with his heart aching. He looked at the other side of the room in which now he saw the slayer fighting Spike.

"...hell off!" He started hearing the voice of the slayer, as if someone had turned on a radio. Harry looked at some hands going out from the floor and he started with widen eyes how his mother smirked at this. "_You_, stupid wizard do something!" The slayer yelled while she tried kicking Spike.

"It's fun to watch Harry" His mother said walking besides him.

"Oh God!" He heard Buffy yelling and he was able to get out of the trance he was in, the vampire started coming completely out and he saw as Spike hit Buffy's arm with a broken bottle.

"STUPEFY!" He yelled and Spike was sent to the other side of the basement. He started fighting off some vampires but after a while and some ducking they were able to reach him. They grabbed both of his arms and sent him to the ground where he stared at Buffy being held by many vampires and Spike coming near her with his vampiric face. "Buffy!" He yelled trying to shrug. Spike transformed his face again and started to step back looking horrified. Buffy didn't lose time and started brushing off the vampires and kicked the ones holding Harry on the floor. Then the two of them killed the last ones, more like Buffy killed them while Harry Stupefy them. Harry raised his wand and pointed at Spike ready to kill him. Spike opened his shirt.

"Do it fast" He begged with his eyes closed and crying. "Kill me!" He yelled and Harry was about to say a spell. "He said _he_ would do it, so do it"

"Who said that?" Buffy said stepping in front of Harry to stop him from cursing Spike.

"Me" Spike said with tears falling on his cheeks. "It was _I_ I was there the whole time laughing and singing, and this song!" He whined and continued crying.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked softly to Spike.

"My mother was here," Harry mumbled.

"Your mother?" Buffy asked stepping back frowning.

"A ghost, it wasn't her ... she was watching, it, it was watching you two fighting, the vampires..."The wizard explained.

"Don't make me remember" Spike repeated to himself. "Please make me forget again I don't want to remember" Buffy looked at the vampire with obvious concern showing on her face.

"There's something here," She said. "It's playing with us" She threw her stake to the floor and Spike looked at the pieces of wood crying.

"No please! I can't cry it out... the soul doesn't want to go, I've killed I _see_ them"

"We are not going to kill him," Harry said looking at Buffy.

"That thing.. makes him do things..." Buffy said without being completely able to explain. "We should go home"

"Will you help me?" Spike asked looking with hope at Buffy.

"I'll help you" She reaffirmed.

"How are we taking him to your house?" Harry asked watching with certain alert at Spike. The slayer didn't asnwer to his question.

"You guys definitely need some training" She muttered to herself but letting Harry hear.

----

"And you _believe_ him?" Anya asked.

"You didn't see him down there. He really didn't know what he'd done. It wasn't in his control" Buffy defended she looked at Harry for support but Xander interrupted. "Oh, an out of control serial killer. You're right, that is a great houseguest" He said sarcastically and mad. "Wait, is he—is he staying here?" Dawn asked with her eyes widen. 

"What?" Draco yelled. "But you can't let him stay here, he'll kill us all!" Harry glared at Draco slightly but enough to make Draco shut up.

"I don't know. But I'm not letting him out of my sight, that's for sure" She said ignoring Draco's comment. 

"Buffy, he's been feeding... on human blood. That's gotta do stuff" Willow said with concern.

"We could feed him with I don't know, animal blood.... or something" Harry suggested.

"Buffy you can't help him" Xander said staring directly at Buffy. "He ... isn't in full control of himself," He continued carefully.

"I'm not keeping him around just to help him. I think there was something there, talking to him, making him do things" She said disgusted. 

"Controlling him" Harry added. "I... I saw my mom down there" He continued Ron widen his eyes. "And I felt... some sort of... I felt _into_ some sort of trance, I couldn't hear anything... I was"

"About to be _controlled_" John Brown finished.

"She wasn't... _her_, she was enjoying everything happening down there" He continued disturbed by the idea.

"Something like what was talking to us?" Willow asked copying it into her notebook.

"Maybe" Harry said passing his hand on his not so combed hair.

"It was the same thing that was talking to Spike?" Willow asked.

"Maybe. But if it was, it's been screwing with Spike _big_ time" Buffy said

"So, you want him around because...?" Xander asked not wanting to accept any reasons to let Spike living on the Summer's residence. "Look, there's something evil working us, and if we are ever gonna have a chance to fight it, we need to learn everything we can about it. This thing has been closer to Spike than any of us" Buffy said seriously. 

"I agree with you" John Brown said looking directly at the slayer.

"And if you want to understand it...."Willow said not so willing to accept. "I'm gonna have to get close to Spike." She completed. "Nah, it's too dangerous." Xander said half joking half serious. "I don't have a choice. Whatever this thing is, from beneath us, it's bad, and it's only getting worse" She finished. 

"What if his appetite comes back?" Draco asked still worried. "What if he wants a snack at night?" He asked hurried.

A song started sounding and everybody looked around to see where it was coming from. John Brown got a cel phone from his jacket and he opened it gracefully. He stayed in silence. And soon his face was able to match his white shirt he had. His eyes widen. "Alright" He said seriously. "I'll communicate this to the Head" He said. He hung up the phone and placed it gracefully in his jacket. He stood up.

"What?" Buffy asked standing up also, she frowned and looked at Brown with suspicion.

"The Council blew up half an hour ago"

_x_

_x_

_x_

_Oh My God! Hermione and Giles! What happened to them? _

_x_

_x_

_x_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Hermione Malfoy:** ...... I explained a little bit of Percy before the chap. LOL. _

_**Inu Youkai-Hime:** thanks for adding me to your c2, it's a real honor! I'm glad that you are liking the story._

_**rlamb :** sorry didn't notice I put luscious, I'll fix it after I'm done with the whole fixing issue ok? Thanks! What about Caleb? John Brown is a watcher by the way. I think he's on the chapter ... Traitor or maybe the one after that. But I think he is in one of those explaining his character a little bit._

_**Vld:** I actually love Glory, she was such a good big bad, arrogant and coky but extremely powerful and the last fight was amazing! The best fight in my opinion. (Angelus/Buffy would be the second). I'm really glad you liked this chapter and I hope you like chap 18. Oh and about the whole Scoobies kicking Buffy out.... we'll see. _

_**cancan227:** Uhm let's see..... I have two cookies. _

_**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur:** ROTFLMFAO!!!!!!!!!! Lol. Glory?????? Glory made an appearence????????_

_Ok so school's is bugging again, they are giving me as many works as they can and I almost have no time, even thought I'll try writing a chapter per week, and if we have a little luck maybe 2 chaps. Anyways I hope once again you liked this chapter. See you guys soon!_


	19. Split facts

_Back!!!!!!!! Done with chap 19.... soon chap 20 will be up!!! so exciting! chap 20 already!! I'm excited. Well guys as always I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Thanks to_ **Allen Pitt.**

_x_

_x_

_x_

_John Brown got a cel phone from his jacket and he opened it gracefully. He stayed in silence. And soon his face was able to match the white shirt he had on. His eyes widened. "Alright", he said seriously. "I'll communicate this to the Head", he said. He hung up the phone and placed it gracefully in his jacket. He stood up. _

"_What?" Buffy asked standing up also, she frowned and looked at Brown with suspicion. _

"_The Council blew up half an hour ago"_

_x_

_x_

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 19: Split facts**

The Scoobies and the wizards stayed quiet looking at the watcher, some with horror and others with confusion. "The Council blew up an hour ago" Buffy repeated slowly.

"Yes, half an hour ago a bomb inside the Council exploded, destroying the central library and the east wing of the building entirely, the west wing and the entrance were only burned" Brown said seriously.

"I don't understand" Xander said looking with two big lost puppy eyes at John Brown. Everybody understood what this meant, if Giles and Hermione managed to go there then, they would be dead.

"The central and eastern area of the building was completely destroyed there isn't even a structure, the farthest place to where the bomb exploded was the west wing and the entrance so only flames reached that place..."

"He's not talking about that" Buffy interrupted him softly. The watcher looked at her confused and noticed how small the girl, who had tried to intimidate him for a long time, looked she looked like a little girl who had just being grounded and couldn't go to a dance.

"I need make some calls so _some one_ cleans this mess" John Brown said standing up quickly with his phone now again on his hand. Buffy looked at him frowning as he left. She looked at the red head wizard who had his eyes widen.

"We still don't know if they were there," The slayer said soothingly.

"But what if they were?" The red head said after being snapped out of his trance. "They could have been where the bomb was!" He cried. "We should apparate there!" He said to the other wizards. Harry looked at his best friend looking confused between the slayer and his best friend.

"Apparate?" Dawn asked from the couch she was in.

"Yes, we should apparate, The Ministry will _need _to know about this" Harry said formally. "And I think we can give some help there"

"I'll stay" Draco declared quickly. "The Ministry needs a representative here" He explained. Harry nodded.

"So you two are going to the Ministry and warn them that the Council blew up?" Xander asked the wizards nodded. "Can I go?" He asked to the group in general.

"I..." Harry looked unsure to the slayer.

"If you want to," She said. "But I want to be informed" She stated.

"Of course" Harry replied quickly. Buffy smiled shortly.

"What are you waiting for, there are people that need your help," She said trying to be as cheerful as she could. "Probably Giles already started a rescuing group with Hermione" She said faithfully. Willow smiled at the slayer and she rubbed the back of the blonde.

"Clothes?" Xander asked.

"No need" Harry said. "Xander use the floo powder" Harry grabbed a bag placed on the top of the 'useless' fireplace and he turned on a fire quickly.

"The British Ministry of Magic!" Xander yelled quickly getting himself into the green fire.

"We'll keep in touch," Harry said.

"You bet," Draco said. "I don't know how I'm going to live with a bunch of muggle girls and an untrained witch," He said teasingly. Dawn hit hard the back of his head. "You know there's no need to be violent _kid_!" He cried rubbing head.

"Good bye" Ron said seriously and after some quick 'good byes' he disappeared leaving only Harry behind.

"The weasel left you behind for the first time on his life" Draco said winning a death glare from Harry.

"So I'll see you when I come back" The boy who lived said in a tone some would have said it was a little dramatic. The boy who lived, or probably it should be time to say the man who lived considering his 24 years of life, disappeared on the thin air.

"I'm going to watch Spike," The slayer said going on the kitchen's direction.

---

"Sir we have to send them _now_" Harry Potter said seriously to Kingsley.

"I already sent the message to the Aurors, Harry" Kingsley said still sitting in front of his big oak desk.

"Hermione and Mr. Giles are in there," Harry said quickly.

"What?!" The dark man said paling considerably. "How ... why were they there?"

"Sir, there were Bu- Ms. Summers representatives in the Council, they were-"He cut himself off watching a little amused how the Minister of Magic quickly wrote a letter and started moving in circles for something Harry didn't know of. "Uhm... sir?" He asked uncertain. The Minister looked up at him. "What are you looking for?" The Minister stood up straight and looked at Harry frowning.

"That blasted creature, that bloody owl is never here when I need her" The Minister kneeled and started looking under his desk. Then Harry heard a 'thump' followed by an "Ah!!!!" The Minister started crawling out of the desk as quick as he could.

"Are you alright sir?" One of The Minister's secretaries asked looking at the crawling man with concern. "Should I get a mediwitch?" Harry shook his head.

"Call Emmeline immediately!" The Minister ordered, the secretary nodded worried and ran out of the room.

"You called Kingsley?" The witch said coming from the fireplace in the room. "You should remember that with the fireplace is better for us to- "

"Emmeline not now!" Kingsley said passing his hand over his. ...hairless head. "You need-" Now it was his turn to be interrupted by the witch.

"Harry!" The witch said moving gracefully to Harry Potter. "Long time since I last saw you, you were only this little 17 year old worried ove-"

"Emmeline" The Minister warned.

"So it's serious then," She said now frowning.

"Send some units to the Council" He said seriously.

"Why?" The witch asked frowning, this didn't seem to bother Kingsley but it was killing Harry; all the time they wasted with conversation Hermione and Giles would have less opportunity.... If they were still alive.

"I'll explain to her on the way" Harry said hurriedly, Kingsley got the hint and he nodded.

"Yes, leave now" The Minister said quickly.

_---Next day---_

John Brown went down the stairs to where the vampire, now with a soul, named William the Bloody or Spike was living in. The vampire was tied and was having nightmares. John Brown looked with interest at the vampire and started moving closer to the vampire. He searched for his stake on his jacket and held it strongly; he wished on his mind that he wouldn't have to use it.

"What are you doing here?" The slayer asked going downstairs without taking her eyes of John Brown. She started walking closer to where he stood.

"I wanted to see this vampire.... I've never seen a vampire with a soul" The man said.

"Looked, now leave," She said sternly. The man took this order and started walking quickly. "You never said _who_ was your source," She said turning her back to Spike.

"A watcher" He said on the middle of the stairs.

"How did he survive such blow?" She asked. On the watcher's lips was drawn a small smile.

"Buffy!" She heard Willow calling for her.

"Buffy, there's something we need you to see" Dawn said on the door, she noticed John Brown on the middle of the stair and she gave him a weird look.

"I'll be there in a sec," The slayer said softly. Dawn went back and John Brown continued going upstairs. "This conversation isn't over" She said seriously.

"Of course it isn't" The watcher said smiling. "And it will _never_ be" He finished and left. The slayer looked worriedly at Spike.

"He didn't do anything to me" The vampire said looking at the slayer now wide-awake.

"I...I'm needed upstairs" The vampire smiled at the slayer and she just turned and left quickly.

---

"Wha-.. What are _you_ doing here?" The slayer asked glaring at the two guys in front of her. Anya was holding Jonathan's neck from the back and Andrew was being held by his arms by Draco and Willow. Dawn was being the official glarer, if that was a word of course.

Jonathan and Andrew looked at the slayer with a mixture of awe and embarrassment. "We were on the neighborhood-"

"I found them at the butcher's shop" Willow interrupted.

"Doing what?" Buffy asked looking at the two nerds. They held carefully a paper bag.

"Blood" Willow said shortly.

"And what were you two doing with blood? I can _see_ that you don't _need_ it," The slayer pointed out looking at the sunrays falling directly on them.

"We were..."Andrew started.

"...Doing some... investigations," Jonathan continued.

"Yes! Investigations of ..."Andrew confirmed with his eyes wide open.

"...quantity of red globules!" Jonathan continued smartly.

"I will ask one more time... what are you _two_ doing here?" She asked slowly.

"If I was you I wouldn't made her ask again, because lately she's been kind of moody with the whole Spik-"

"Anya" Willow cut her off. The demon rolled her eyes and tightened her hold of Jonathan's neck.

"Could you hold me a little less harder?" Jonathan asked with a muffed voice.

"I think I have an idea," Buffy said smirking diabolically.

---

"Oh no!" Andrew whined. "Please not the coat!" Anya stepped onto it. "It's new! It's _Gucci_" Anya looked at the coat on the floor and she grabbed it. She looked for the label and then she threw it again to the floor. Dawn looked at her strangely.

"Last season, I'm just doing him a favor," Anya said to the 'key' while she stepped and rubbed the coat to the floor with her dirty pointed boots. Draco tightened the robes on Andrews's hands and he proved those who covered Andrew's chest.

"Now you little guy," Draco said smirking at Jonathan.

"I'm allergic to... ropes," Jonathan said looking horrified at the ropes.

"Which material?" Draco asked bringing the rope closer to Jonathan who was now sitting on a chair like Andrew, his arms being held by Dawn. Jonathan looked with horror at Draco. "That's what I thought so" Draco tied him quickly and proved that the ropes were tight.

"Are they ok?" Buffy asked while she watched from a corner. Draco nodded.

"Please slayer, please don't kill me" Andrew begged forgetting about his partner.

"Hey!" Jonathan cried.

"Don't kill us," Andrew repeated. "We are good, we are not bad anymore"

"They were bad?" Draco asked amused.

"So you are good," Buffy said after she nodded. She moved her chair in front of both of them.

"Yes we are!" Jonathan cried.

"And the blood was for...?" Willow asked.

"Ok we are not good, we are bad, and we are evil! So stand back you little witch, not you or the slayer will be able to harm me mwahahahahahahahah-" Andrew started coughing. Buffy shrugged.

"I don't have time for this," She said standing up and leaving the room.

"I could make a Verise-"

"Shut up you filthy man," Andrew said. Draco looked at him raising slowly his eyebrow.

"Beg your pardon?" He said looking at Andrew with distaste.

"You Billy Idol wannabe!" Andrew continued. Dawn started giggling but stopped quickly after the glare Draco sent her.

Draco stood up angrily and pointed at Andrew's face with his wand. "Repeat that"

"Draco" Willow said pushing him from the boys. "I wouldn't suggest doing that again, he's a wizard you know" Willow informed the boys after Draco was away from them.

"And what's that? His magic _wand_?" Andrew mocked.

"Actually it is" Dawn observed. The explanation was cut off by Jonathan's stomach making loud noises everybody looked at Jonathan disgusted.

"I have a weak stomach," He said blushing.

"I'm hungry" Anya said yawning.

"Me too" Draco agreed while he kept glaring at Andrew.

"Lets go eat" Willow suggested while she went out of the room.

"Are you bringing us some?" Jonathan asked when Dawn, the last one, went out.

---

"Have they talked?" Buffy asked with two bags of blood on her hand. All of them shook their heads.

"Hey where's the watcher?"Draco asked.

"He went out before Buffy came," Willow explained. Draco looked at his watch without saying anything.

"I'm going to take this to Spike" Buffy said looking with a little disgust at the bags.

"Be careful" Dawn muttered and the slayer smiled at her little sister, or not so little sister. The slayer went down the stairs.

"I say we should hit them," Anya said scratching her shin.

"I agree with the demon," Draco said nodding.

"Watch it wizard, I've killed many of your kind" Anya threatened.

"Really like whom?"Draco asked looking at her dismissively.

"Let's just say that _Salazar_ had a very **very** mad wife" She smirked looking at the now paler face of the wizard.

"So what we'll just hit them?" Dawn asked watching her newly polished nails.

"I can do your work" Anya said cracking her fingers.

"I could do some spells, some Storm like tricks" Willow said excited.

"Shouldn't you be watching your magic?" John Brown asked as he entered the room. The witch blushed.

"It's only a trick" Dawn said quickly. "I can do it" Dawn offered she looked at Willow who just nodded.

"Sure" The witch said not so enthusiastic.

"And I will add more pressure to the situation, I could transfigurate some-"Draco started excited but was soon interrupted by the watcher.

"May I know of what you are talking about?" He asked as ...gently as he could.

"We are finding a way of making the two nerds talk" Dawn said smartly.

"I believe you should discuss your .._Ideas_ with the slayer first" He said formally.

"We already discussed it tough guy, we voted, we decided, we are _doing_ it" Anya said. The watcher looked at the vengeance demon with a hint of hatred which she seemed inmune to. The watcher 'retired' to the kitchen with an indignant 'humph' and went upstairs.

"Could we hurry, I want those geeks out of my room as soon as possible" Dawn whined.

"Maybe we should all go in at once, you know maybe we have luck and one of them is demophobic" Draco suggested. Dawn giggled and they went upstairs quickly.

---

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked putting the now empty blood bags in the trash.

"In a way better" Spike said looking at the ceiling. "But... I don't remember anything"

"Anything?" Buffy asked concerned sitting on a chair near him.

"The killing.. I don't remember just some flashes," Spike said now looking at Buffy.

PANG!

"_YOU BLOODY WORM!"_ They heard the only demon in the house yell imitating the british accent.

"How many guests are?" Spike asked finding the yell amusing.

"They used to be three, but two of them left with Xander, now there's only one left" Buffy said smirking.

"The scar face?" Spike asked. Buffy gave him a look. "I remember them, him specially... from the house," He explained, Buffy just nodded.

"Blondie is the one that's upstairs with Anya, so she's problably just teasing him" Buffy said smiling a little bit.

"You should go and see why is she yelling" Spike suggested and Buffy stood up quickly.

"I'll be back in a sec," She said going upstairs quickly.

---

"What are you going to do to us?" Andrew asked looking with fear in his eyes at the axe on Dawn's hand. "_Sweet girl_, please don't kill me!" He said sweating like a pig.

"Why shouldn't I, Buffy might consider this as _my_ daily training" She said looking at her axe.

"Kill _him_ but don't kill me, you would ruin your carpet" Jonathan said sweating also. Dawn looked at her 'Aragorn' carpet and she scratched her chin.

"To kill or not to kill, that's the real question" She said poetically. "I could kill you but dear Aragorn would be bathed in blood"

"He was bathed in blood a couple of times in the movie, so I doubt he would care" Willow replied smartly. Draco gave her a look. "I thought you saw the Behind the Scenes of The Fellowship of the Ring"

"But also I could let them live" Dawn said thoughtfully.

"Please!" Jonathan and Andrew begged.

"What would you win with that?" Anya asked looking at them. "They wouldn't work out as slaves" Anya said looking at the untanned nerds.

"Unless you told us why you are here?" Dawn suggested looking at them smirking.

"We are here for vacations," Andrew said lying miserably. Then the room grew silent.

"I'm going to go to the living room" Dawn said giving the axe to Anya. She opened the curtains revealing the rays of sun failing gracefully on the room. She opened and closed the door quickly, both nerds sighed with relief.

"Why are you sighing for?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, now that the kid is gone, I can _actually_ hit you" Anya said cracking her fingers. "You see, Buffy has this policy of no violence in front of Dawnie" Anya explained. "So if you don't talk before I cross this room, you are getting the beating of your lives"

"We don't know anything!" Jonathan cried.

"You stupid liar!" The vengeance demon yelled throwing herself at him. The chair of Jonathan with his chair fell into the ground with a loud PANG! "You bloody worm!" Anya yelled in her best Draco imitation.

Draco looked at Andrew who was looking with horror at Draco's wand. "Want me to show you a little trick?"

"Is everything alright?" The slayer asked from the door watching with amusement the scene in the room. Anya on the top of Jonathan with Willow trying to pull her off him and Draco about to make a spell with Andrew's sweating/pale/terrified eyes looking at his wand with horror.

"Sure it is" Willow said smiling confidently.

"Ok, I'm going back to the basement with Spike" The slayer said closing the door.

"Spike is here?" Andrew asked. Draco stopped from making his "As in the Spike that slept with Buffy _and_ Anya?" Andrew said with some weird sick perverted hero worship.

"Alright I'll tell you!" Jonathan yelled. Draco remained silent and Willow was able to finally pull Anya off Jonathan. Both of them stood the chair again.

"So Spike's here" Andrew said again.

"Yes why?"

"Why is Spike here?" Andrew asked slowly. Jonathan was now staring at the door with shock. The three 'guards' dismissed him and looked at Andrew.

"Because" Willow said quickly looking at the geek with suspicion. "Now changing the subject," She said merrily. "You here have something to tell us"

_x_

_x_

_x_

_Next chapter... we finally know why Andrew and Jonathan were here and it might not be for what you think it is. _

_x_

_x_

_x_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Hermione Malfoy:** ok didn't quite catch that but anyways.... lol. _

_**Vld:** He's just acting like an older brother would! I love Xander! He's such a cool older-brother-tipe-of-guy. And Anya wasn't slayed.... so technically in my story he wasn't an hipocrite! Yay!_

_**Zayra:** Thank you! It was one of my favorite parts also, I chuckled for like ten minutes when I wrote it. Lol. _

_**Koos:** Ok you got me confused here, on the whole OMWF, I never saw when Xander said it... I know that in the song he sings with Anya 'I'll never tell' he says 'am I marrying a demon?' But I nevere saw the part you talk about, but again maybe it is in another part which I didn't look as carefull as in the I'll never tell. And I do think that Xander is a little bit cautious with Spike because he found Buffy after Spike's raping try with her, so I understood the whole situation specially if the relationship they have is more like a sister/brother thing. _

_Anyways............_

_I'm making a poll.... **'Are Giles and Hermione dead?'** _

_That's all I have to ask. Just one advice, don't base your answer on saying they are part of the main 'cast' so they can't die, because hey! looked what happened to Tara. (I got mad when it happen don't get me wrong)_

_**Don't forget to review**_


	20. Of boyfriends and girlfriends

_So I took a huge while writing this chapter because of the tinny time I'm having to write; now all my afternoons and mornings seem to be filled with school activities if not homework, I really don't like it. But I try my best to write piece by piece.So I think next chapter might take less time. I already have 3 pages, I don't promise anything because well school keeps going and they always seem to fin new ways to keep me on the afternoon's busy (it seems that they don't think it's enough I have to go there 5 mornings a week, and some afternoons!). Alright I'll stop the whine. _

_Thanks as always to Allen Pitt for betaing my chapter._

_Special Thanks to the rose who reviewed many many chappies of my story. Thanks a lot! _

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 20: Of girfriends and boyfriends**

"So you are telling me that _you_ need the blood to bring some weird demon that would open the mouth of hell?" Willow asked frowning supporting her face with her hand.

"Yes" Jonathan confirmed.

"And why did you want to _open_ the mouth of hell?" Anya asked not believing them.

"We.. it would bring us power" Jonathan explained.

"What kind of power?" Draco asked eyebrow raised.

"Duh! _Ruling_ power, is there any other kind?" Andrew said. He of course didn't notice Jonathan glaring at him.

"Lets sum this up once again..." Draco said. "You two are trying to say that this demon would give you _ruling_ power if you opened the mouth of hell, meaning that millions no, billions of demons would come and probably would transform your _ruling_ power into a more... pleasant power to them, a power that would fill momentarily their empty stomachs?" He asked looking at the geeks with an unbelieving look.

"It wasn't like _that_" Jonathan interrupted.

"No?" Anya mocked.

"We were going to be _transported_ to an alternative universe in which we would be the masters of" Andrew finished dreamily.

"Poor universe" Drac muttered.

"We can prove it!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"We can?" Andrew asked and he was quickly silenced by Jonathan. "Oh .. yes! We... can" He said more confused than convinced.

"We were staying on a hotel named _Dulces sueños_ in Mexico.." He started

"Yes so?" Draco asked uninterested.

"All our planning is there," Jonathan explained sending daggers to Draco.

"And you made all this planning _just to leave it on a motel_?" Anya asked. The noise of glass breaking was enough for all of them to stay quite.

"Don't even think of moving" Draco threatened. He opened the door and saw Dawn opening the door from Buffy's room.

"What was that?" Dawn whispered. He shook his head.

"Go back to Buffy's room" Draco said and she gave him a glare. The wizard limited himself to roll his eyes. He started going downstairs quickly but carefully, he saw Anya on the door of Dawn's room. He continued going down the stairs and looked at Buffy who was now on the entrance. "Everything ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"Did you hear that also?" She asked looking around. He nodded.

"Which glass broke?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, I checked on the living room, the kitchen and the dinning room, none of them seem to be broken," She explained.

"Maybe it was one of the neighbors," Willow offered while she went down the stairs with Anya behind her.

"No" Buffy said. "The noise was inside the house" She explained quickly she walked into the empty living room.

"Maybe something else broke" Dawn said going into the living room after Willow and Anya.

"I told you to stay upstairs," Draco said angrily. Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"He's stealing my job," She muttered. Willow giggled and Dawn rolled her eyes, more at Draco's commentary than her sister's.

"So have the nerds said anything?" Buffy asked starting to look some missing porcelain or something breakable.

"Buffy?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Ok that's weird" Buffy mumbled. "I thought everybody was- Where's Brown?" She asked realizing something.

"I haven't seen him all afternoon," Willow said.

Buffy went down to the basement where Spike was. "Spike?" She asked. The vampire's closed eyes turned open. "Did the watcher come while I was gone?" She asked.

"No" The vampire said.

"BUFFY!" Dawn screamed from upstairs and the sound of _many_ breaking glasses sounded impossible to miss.

---

There were many _many_ hooded creatures when Buffy went upstairs, well actually she didn't even have to wait until she reached the end of the stairs because at least five hooded '_dudes'_ came ...to her. Two of them broke their backs on their quick way down, the others had to wait a bit to go downstairs because first Buffy's punch had to make some introductions.

Buffy found her newly decorated living room, probably with one of those modern abstract theme's, hers inspired in destruction, filled with hooded creatures with the same daggers trying to kill the Scoobies.

"Where the hell did _this_ come from?" Draco asked while he petrified one.

"From the windows idiot!" Dawn answered. She ducked to avoid being stabbed.

Buffy rolled her eyes and stabbed with it's own dagger one of the hooded creatures. She looked around looking for the next victim but she only saw some dead or petrified bodies. Dawn was about to dump herself on the couch but she remembered that it was filled with broken glass.

"Why did they come here Buf?" Willow asked brushing her red hair off her face.

"This was _too_ stupid for an attack," The vengeance demon said from the floor.

"Then what was it?" Draco snapped. "I don't think they came for a tea party," He added sarcastically.

"She's right" Buffy muttered loud enough for them to hear. She headed quickly to the basement with the Scoobies following her confused. She went quickly down the basement and she looked shocked at the broken chains hanging lonely on the room. Spike wasn't here. "They came for him all along" She muttered.

"I'm going to watch the nerds," Anya said with a little whine on her voice. She walked away and everybody stayed in silence.

"We should try to find him" Dawn said.

"We don't know _where_ to look Dawn" Buffy said going slowly upstairs as the gang did also.

"What are we going to do with the house?" Willow asked when they walked into the living room.

"Xander will have to fix this when he comes back" Buffy commented smirking.

"He seems to have a curse with this living room doesn't him?" Willow asked sharing Buffy's amusement.

"The whole house actually"

"Reparo" Draco yelled the window of the room started to repair every piece of glass going back to its place.

"Nifty" Dawn said awed.

"One tries" Draco said smirking. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"If you finish the fixing you will get an ovation" Buffy said.

"He's gone!" Anya said running downstairs again.

"Who? Spike?" Dawn asked.

"Come! Quick!" She ran back the stairs with the scoobies behind her they went to Dawn's room in which they heard some one sobbing in heartbreak. The entered and found Jonathan lying on the floor still tied to the chair crying with all his might.

"They left me!" He cried. "They left me _again_!" Draco moved quickly to help him up and Buffy brought up a knife from her belt. "Kill me now!" He begged. "Is probably for the best!" He cried again and Buffy gave him a look. "I have nothing to live for anymore! I thought _he_ would save _me_ not _him_, why God why?!" He cried looking with his eyes filled with tears to the roof. Buffy tossed the knife to Willow who untied his sore wrist and she helped him to stand. Dawn bitted her lip trying hard not to laugh to his weird version of drama. Anya looked at the boy with pure disgust.

"You probably want to make a wish," She said loudly and Buffy and Willow gave him a look shocked. "Your boyfriend left you and now you want revenge don't you?" She asked smirking now.

"Anya!" Willow cried. The demon turned to the witch and raised one eyebrow confused.

"Oh Right!" She said now knowingly. "I'm with the good guys now.... Not supposed to offer wishes, even though I think this one might benefit our own wishes" She finished grinning but stopped adding stuff when she saw the glares and stares she was receiving. "Well I thought that maybe a little ickle wish to him to get revenge on his boyfriend"

"He i_s not _my boyfriend!" Jonathan yelled angered.

"If you say so," Anya said amused.

"Lets skip that subject" Draco muttered sitting on Andrew's almost broken chair.

"Who took Andrew" Buffy asked with her arms crossed on her chest.

"He took it" Jonathan hissed. "That two timing idiot who said he was my friend!" He yelled and he only got some weird looks.

"And the name of the back stabbing idiot who called himself your friend was..." Draco started.

"Wow" Dawn said. "Soon you are even going to dress like Xander!" She cried also laughing.

"You didn't tell us the truth did you Jonathan?" Anya said leaning on the wall.

"I recommend you to start talking fast" Willow continued.

"Because he didn't only take your friend, he also took Spike" Buffy spat. "And if because of you I get delayed you are going to be really sorry"

"I...I" Jonathan muttered with his eyes widen.

"People are dieing!" Buffy yelled. "Because of your stupidity people are dieing"

"Warren took him," Jonathan said softly. Willow paled considerably and Buffy rubbed the witch's arm.

"That's impossible" Buffy whispered. "He is dead"

"He was here I swear!" Jonathan cried. "And he took _him_, not me _him_! After all he took him, they left me _again_!"

"Jonathan, look at me" Buffy said softly walking to where Jonathan was. "That wasn't Warren, Warren is dead"

"I killed him," The witch said trembling.

"Dawn" Buffy said and Dawn nodded the teenager passed her arm over the witch's shoulders and she headed outside.

"But I saw him, I talked to him... the things he said... it was him!" Jonathan said staring lost at the wall.

"When did you see him Jonathan? For the first time?" Anya asked standing.

"On Mexico, he appeared when Andrew was sleeping he told me I was going to be _the key_ of his plan, he said _I_ was the important one, not _him_!" Jonathan said now playing with his fingers. "I think I failed him, I should have been able to ... _do_ it, I suppose that's why he preferred Andrew... he did _it_ at the end"

"What did Andrew do?" Draco asked.

"He killed him," Jonathan said looking the wizard straight in the eye.

"Who?" Buffy asked worried.

"Babe" Jonathan said with his eyes filled with tears. "He killed Babe!" The tears started pouring of his eyes quickly and he brushed some tears with his hands harshly.

"Babe?" Anya mouthed to Buffy. The slayer shrugged.

"Who was... she?" Buffy asked carefully.

"I'm not quite sure if... Babe was a _she_," Jonathan admitted brushing away more tears. Draco's eyes widen and Anya had to suppress a roar of laughter. "In Babe the movie they made it look so _easy _but I couldn't"

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked frowning and biting her lip.

"I thought killing our pig was too hard, Andrew killed it when I was going to buy blood" He said brushing the last tears.

"Your pig?" Draco asked.

"We needed blood to open that damn seal and at first Warren thought killing Andrew would be a better idea to get the blood but I thought that maybe he could work for something else and..." Buffy's hand tapped the boy's mouth and kept him from speaking.

"You said a _seal_?" Buffy asked with her eyes twinklling. Jonathan's eyes widen quickly.

---

"Three survivors, that will soon become into 2 if the _muggle_ ambulance takes too long," Ron said moving some rocks with his feet. "We already moved half of the building" Ron said with his shoulders dropped.

"We haven't found Hermione or Mr. Giles" Harry replied stubbornly as he arranged his sleeves up. He dried the sweat and he continued moving rocks with the levitating spell.

"Maybe they were of those burned bodies we found earlier," The auror near him said. Harry glared at him coldly. "Maybe not" He muttered and continued his work.

"They aren't here Mr. Potter, not _alive_ at least" Ludovic Socre said. "I made a locating spell with one of the Wiccan specialists in my department, there is no living person on this ... _structure_" He said looking at the pile of rocks with a little bit of disgust. " There are only dead bodies in here" He finished looking a little bit more compassion. He gave a saddened smile to the red head. "She was a very spe-"

"Ludovic" Harry snapped. "Don't you have something else to do?" The man nodded and retired quickly.

"Maybe she _is_ dead" Ron whispered.

"She is not Ron" Harry hissed. "Until we find a body she _is not_ dead, did you hear me?" The red head nodded slowly with tears threatening to fall.

"HARRY!" Xander yelled and they turned to look at the young man running to them quickly. He stopped abruptly and he took some deep breaths. "I think you need to read this" He handed the paper to the Man who lived and the muggle looked at him expectantly. "Well?" The young man asked impatiently. The man who lived cracked a smile.

"I think is a _wonderful_ idea" The red head near them looked at them strangely.

---

"Are you mad?" Ron Weasley asked for the third time since they had started this conversation. "You _can't_ do that Harry!" He cried.

"Of course I can" The green eyed boy said proudly.

"Harry I know you since you know about magic and you can't do that, I know you killed you know who and all but _you can't do _that! Hermione wouldn't want you to do that to _risk_ that!" Ron shrieked.

"I have to agree with Harry, is a simple spell Ron is not that big," Xander Harris said dismissingly.

"But of course you saw an _untrained_ witch raising a slayer from the dead so this isn't that big _for you_!" The red head yelled with frustration. "And you didn't even stop her do you know the consequences that could have brought? All the damage that girl could have done?" The _muggle_ boy glared at the _pureblood_ wizard.

"Hermione has really stuck on you" Harry muttered drinking one last sip of Butterbeer.

"And Malfoy has really rubbed on you!" Ron snapped back.

"PMS" Xander said between coughs.

"Ron, it's simple, really simple. Plus if it makes you feel better is not like Hermione will know about it" He said before shrugging.

"You know we are not allowed to do that," Ron whispered quickly.

"See I _knew_ you would get to that!" Xander said cheerfully turning and after asking the waitress for 4 butterbeers he turned to the door and waved his hand shamelessly. A girl looked at him with a bright expression and she walked, almost ran, to the table where the two wizards and the muggle were drinking.

The blonde girl walked quickly and gracefully between the tables and she sat next to Xander after giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "Hi!" She waved cheerfully to the wizards and the red head stared her with awe. "Ron and Harry right?" She asked with a grin stuck permanently on her face.

"Yes" Ron said.

"Then who's who?" She asked grabbing the glass the waitress put on the table. "This is so yummy!"

"I'm Harry" The black haired wizard waving shortly.

"You are Ron," She said licking her lips. "I'm Mandarine," She said taking another sip. Ron chuckled. "Not really, my name is Mandy" She said before she finished her butter beer. She looked hungrily at Xander's and he pushed it to her. She blew him a kiss and winked at him.

"And she is?" Ron asked.

"I'm a witch, a wiccan", She said smiling. Ron gave her a look that meant he needed more information. "I'm from the Oxford institute of Advanced Magic" Ron widened his eyes and his mouth hanged open. "I suppose you've heard of it" She added satisfied. "Miss Rosenberg was going to come to our institution after the incident in _la boca del infierno_, but because certain circumstances she couldn't go to the Institute"

"What does this have to do with the spell?" Ron asked.

"Everything, nothing" She said waving her hand slowly. Then she leaned towards Xander. "I always wanted to say that" Xander chuckled.

"How do you two know each other?" Ron continued asking.

"I lived on the Summer's residence for a week, trying to convince the slayer that bringing Willow to the Institute would be for the best" She explained playing with a ring she had.

"She didn't have much luck," Xander said grinning.

"She's a stubborn girl," The 'girl' said boredly. "Lets start with the spell" She said suddenly.

"But."

"Do you want to find your girl or not?" The witch said. "Because I don't have all the time of the world"

"Lets do it" Ron said softly.

"Alright you heard the man," Xander said standing up and helping Mandy to stand also.

"Uhm Mandy, How are you planning to bring them _through_ the earth?"

x

x

x

_Next chapter what did Ron mean by _thourgh_ the earth? What did that letter say? More weird news of the adventures of Jonathan?_

x

x

x

_**Thanks to:** _

_**Hermione Granger:** people seem to be pretty fond of Giles and Hermione.... lol. Thanks for reviewing. Lol. Your reviews are always something special!_

_**Vld:** I'm making my own changes on some stuff related to Andrew and Jonathan. Mwahahahahaha. I think that Xander acted like that on the finale of season two because he still had a thing for her on that season. And I would have doubted too, I was quite shocked when she killed Angel, I was like oh my gosh! And then she started crying and I felt so sad I was like Buffy go get him back! But she didn't. So That episode was a very interesting episode. (My fav part will always part the no friends no boyfriend who's left, and Pang! she grabbes the sword and says me. The best!) _

_And I never did understand why did they get angry at her... she saved the world! and the only thing they could think of was their boyfriends, and that they had to stay up late because they had to make the patrool for Buffy! I found that very stupid. But I think Joss made a great work with the first seasons, my less favorite is season 4, then he came back wonderfully and brought season 5 which I call the master piece because the idea, the evolution of the characters, the drama, Glory, the dialog, everything for me was perfect. I didn't enjoy season 6 as much because it was too much drama for the season, I like the last episodes though, when the whole Willow deal started, that's my inspiration for the story. I thought it was a great idea. Wow, big thanks uh? Lol. _

_**BuffyandDracolover:** why Hermione?????? I'm curious!!!! Curiosity killed the cat but not the girl! Lol. Thank you!!!!_

_**Chrios:** now I have to ask... why Giles?! ... I quote my self Curiosity killed the cat but not the girl.Lol. I understood why not Hermione but why Giles?.... kill the nerds ::scratches her shin:: jk, they are not dieing, yet. _

_**Timetwist:** hi there! I love that they think they are evil, they are just way too adorable. Thank you!!! First person that gives me an scene of why they didn't die... Cool. _

_**The rose:** ok first of all thanks! Thanks a lot for reviewing so many times!! _

_**sunflower?:** Thanks, I hope you like the later longer chapters. I liked checkpoint also, it's great, really funny. Thanks again. _

_Thanks a lot guys and I hope you stick for the next chapter!_

_**IMPORTANT A/N: I** need a person who _**has time**_ and it's able to **re**-beta all the chapters of this story. _

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	21. Easy as 1,2,3

_Finally this chap is up, chap 21 already. I think this story will end at the 30th chapter , but I don't assure anything because my predictions tend to be unacurate. So I'll just leave it like a thought._

_Thanks like always to Allen Pitt, for beta-ing this chapter and for her suggestions. _

_The poll results were.......... you'll find out later on this chapter._

**CONSEQUENCES**

**Chapter 21: Easy as 1, 2, 3**

"It is easy carrot" The blonde girl said for the forth time to the wizard.

"Wiccan magic is not to be played with" Ron said.

"By amateurs" She continued smiling. "It seems that you didn't pay much attention to Professor Binns on his history of magic classes did you?" The wizard blushed. "Our ancestors first started to use wiccan magic, but then an idiot created the wands and well wizards decided to practice wand magic and left behind the wandless magic"

"You don't have a wand?" Harry asked frowning.

"Of course I do, but I don't really _use_ it" She said bringing from the shelves some bottles and a book. They were now in the house of the girl, which was like a normal house of a muggle. It had most of the electric artifacts muggles used. With also some magical devises. She moved a carpet from the wood floor and placed it over the table near. "Wiccans have to have more precision, more..." She bit her lip looking for the word. "Concentration, focus, you name it" She opened one of the bottles and started making a circle around herself. She sat in Indian position. "Well first of all, don't get scared of what's going to happen alright?" The two wizards nodded and Xander sat on one of the couches looking worriedly at the witch. "Lesson number one, do not I repeat _do not_ interrupt me"

"Are you sure this is easy?" Ron asked looking at her worriedly.

"Even when I do appreciate your worried feelings I'm started to get annoyed, so for the fifth time this is easy, easy as 1, 2, 3!" She finished merrily as she grabbed the book and passed the pages quickly. "First I'll locate them on this map, then we'll apparate there after I prove that there's nothing weird or dangerous on that zone, and of course then the carrot will be with his girl" She finished grinning.

"Wait! You said you were going to bring them through earth" Ron said confused.

".... I did?" She asked confused.

"Yes, you did" Ron answered.

"Well uhm, if you want to do that we would need two other wiccan because I would get drained and probably I would fell into coma if I would do it alone, so I think I'll stick on this plan" She said and she licked her finger after continuing passing the pages.

"Alright"Ron said after a while uncertain.

"_We are caught in a moment and I won't let it go_" The witch mumbled singing. She continued humming the song and evetually saying some of the lyrics.

"She had many songs stocked in her head when she stayed with us" Xander explained.

"Finally" She muttered loudly. She left the book in front of her and looked at the many bottles found near her. "Uhm guys why don't you sit? This is going to take a little while" The two wizards sat on the couch. "You guys are lucky that I went yesterday to Madame Fungáry" She said as she separate the bottles she had and stood up taking those she wouldn't need to their place. "So let's start with this, but before that, uhm, if you want anything to eat I have some food on the refrigerator some floo over the fireplace in case you want to order something.... Uhm what else" She scratched her shin. "Use the tv in my room not this one because it might break the concentration, and if you guys are allergic to incense then get the hell out of here" She took a deep breath "Now see you stooges later" She winked and then she started the 'ritual'. After some time she went into some sort of trance and the wizards got bored of watching her.

"Do you think she'll find them?" Ron whispered trying not to interrupt or disturb Mandy on any way.

"She will" Xander answered.

"But what if-" Ron started

"She will Ron, she will find them alive" Harry reassured.

---

"Getting tired lover?" Angel, more like _Angelus_ asked to Buffy who was sitting on her bed looking at the window.

"You are not him," The slayer said without looking at the soulless vampire. "He can't come into the house, you should know that" She looked at the vampire on the door who went inside. "It was a good trick what you did with Willow, making Cassie appear, making mom appear, Draco's and Harry's father and Ron brother's, those were nice tricks"

"Don't you include your high school friend?" The vampire asked smirking. The slayer looked at the creature using her ex boyfriend's form.

"You made Spike do that," The blonde explained.

"And now he's being a guest on my humble home" The vampire said grinning wildly. "I think I might try some of the plays William used to do with your other dead boyfriend," He said leaning on the wall. "He now might make an study of both sides of the experiment"

"I've been thinking" The slayer said standing up. "I've fought against you before didn't I?" The vampire grinned widely. "You are the first, you were the one that tried to make Angel kill himself"

"Yeah, and unfortunately I couldn't," He said. "Slayer let me explain you this, it's easy, really easy.... Easy as 1,2,3" He grinned wider. "I _will_ kill your friends and after I'm done with them I will kill _you_ slowly," He said still grinning and on a way that resembled how Angelus spoke disturbingly. "Your watcher and that girl were really nice to kill, I enjoyed it, I _really_ did. And sweety that's only the beginning" Just as he said this he left. Disappearing. The slayer stayed still for a minute and she heard some one on the door. On the open door. Draco was in the door with his eyes wide open in shock and his lower lip trembling a little bit.

---

"They are not dead damnit!" The slayer snapped after the rush of questions everybody made at the same time. They were now on the fixed living room. All of them. Including dear Mr. Brown.

"Didn't you hear what he say?" Draco snapped. "Either is that or he holds them prisoners"

"Draco?" The slayer asked.

"What?"

"I enjoyed Giles and Hermione's dead," The slayer said. Draco frowned and looked at her confused. "I'm sorry to bring the reality to your eyes but people lie, specially evil people, or evil firsts" Willow's eyes soften. "I can say all I want to say but that doesn't make it real, he said that just to scare us"

"How do you know Buffy?" Anya asked from the couch. The vengeance demon hadn't said a word since Draco yelled what the first had told Buffy.

"Because he_ can_ take the dead form's," The slayer said simply.

"And what better way to taunt us.." Willow said understanding.

"than to appear on their forms" Buffy finished. "So as you see Dragon boy, they are alive, and I doubt he has them"

"Miss Summers, how do you know he takes the dead's form? Didn't he appear to you as that vampire?" Brown asked raising a confused eyebrow.

"The vampire wasn't him, the vampire was sired by Spike but Spike only did that because of what _he_ did to him" The slayer defended.

"But it is in the vampire's nature" Brown continued. "What if that entity makes the vampire go back to his olds ways, to William the Bloody's old ways?"

"Then we'll try bringing Spike back" Willow said confidently.

"And what if it doesn't work?" The watcher asked with some satisfaction on his eyes.

"I will kill him" The slayer finished seriously. "Do you have any other doubt?" She asked coldly.

"No, I think I understand everything right now" He said smiling a bit. He stood up and whined a bit when he stood. "I'll be going to sleep right now" He grabbed his coat on the back of his seat. "Good night" He smiled and then turned and left.

"Good Night" Anya said. As he left she added. "I don't trust him, there's something wrong with him"

"That's an unanimous observation," Draco said.

"What are we going to do with Spike?" Dawn asked after some minutes of silence.

"We have to find him," Buffy said-

"Before the first finds a way to let him as William the Bloody permanently" Anya added.

---

"When do you think she send this?" Ron asked Harry. They were both on the balcony of Mandy's house, staring at the sunset waiting for Mandy to finish the spell and Xander to finish watching Dragon Ball, repeated episodes. Ron had a parchment on his hand, the same parchment Xander had brought.

"Two days ago? Yesterday?" Harry guessed. "I told you she was alive," Harry said proudly.

"I don't understand why she code wrote it," The wizard admitted.

"Maybe she knew that there was someone inside the Council, transmitting information outside" Harry suggested.

"But the letter was coming to us" Ron added. "Why would she code it if she was sending the letter to Sunnydale?"

"The letter was also sent to Xander" Harry said.

"Why did she send a letter to Xander instead of us?" Ron asked somewhat jealous.

"Maybe because Xander would be the best keeper of the letter" A feminine voice said behind them, they turned to find a yawning Mandy leaning on the wall. "You guys have the risk of having the letters to you and from you being watched," She continued. "Buffy was the same, the new baddies know about the wizarding world and they must understand the mail process, so if the slayer receives a letter it might be useful information for them" She grabbed some impulse from the wall to stand again and she motioned them to go inside the house, after they went inside she closed the balcony's door. "Xander!" The blonde girl called.

"So soon?" The muggle boy asked coming out of the witch's room. "So where are they?"

"Asia" The girl answered tiredly. "The last place I searched was the place they are now"

"Which part of Asia?" Ron asked.

"Akita Japan" The girl replied. "They are not in danger and the only thing I was able to read on their auras is that they went there on their own"

"Read on their auras?" Ron asked frowning confused.

"Not read exactly but what I felt is that they are not there because some one's making them they are there because of themselves" She explained. "Now I really need to sleep, tomorrow we'll talk about the other things I saw and felt, specially what I felt" She saw the worried expressions so she smiled tiredly. "Nothing bad just different, I'm kinda drained so I'm leaving now to sleep, blankets on the closet pillows on the truck, food on the refrigerator" She explained quickly and dragged her feet to her room. The silence fell into the room as the witch left it.

"So what's up?" Xander asked dropping himself on the couch.

---

"Can I have that pancake?" Jonathan asked Dawn pointing at one of the many pancakes.

"No" The teenager said grabbing the pancakes plate and placing it over the table.

"What about the one below?" Jonathan asked licking his lips hungrily.

"No" The girl said after sighing. "I'm eating all of them," She explained slowly. "If you want food go and make yourself something" She moved rudely the plate and grabbed the honey near Jonathan. Jonathan looked embarrassed at the refrigerator and he walked slowly but resignedly to it. Buffy came into the room and grabbed the higher pancake on Dawn's tower. The teenager looked at her sister with shock and looked as her sister a.k.a. the slayer put some honey drops on her ex-pancake.

"They are yummy Dawn," The slayer said with food on her mouth.

"They were mine" Dawn hissed.

"You can make more, could you make more for everybody?" Jonathan closed the refrigerator quickly.

"Sure" Dawn said not so happy.

"Consider this as a little price for taking my boots" The slayer said merrily. "Jonathan come here we want to ask you some stuff"

"Alright" He said uncertain, Buffy pushed him a little bit and brought him into the living room.

"Do you think you could draw the seal?" Willow asked from her laptop. "Because I've been checking for symbols and maybe if I knew how the seal was like I would be able to find it, because did I tell you about the new web page I found that has this cool search panel in which I can even-"

"Will" Buffy stopped.

"Sorry" The witches said blushing slightly. "I tend to do that, anyways, do you think you could make a sketch of it?"

"I'm not very good at sketching" The boy said.

"Alright" Willow said disappointed. "You could always point it right?" Jonathan looked unsure but nodded anyways. "Good!" The witch said cheerfully. "Draco give me some of the books you were looking in" Draco grabbed three books of the pile of books in front of him and he gave them to Willow. "Now, look this books and if you find anything, tell us ok?" Jonathan nodded again and Willow put all the books on his lap. Willow went to her laptop again and submerged herself in The First's information search.

"Have you found anything?" Buffy asked to Draco.

"Not on the books I've been reading, the mentioned him once, but it wasn't really important" Draco dismissed.

"What did it say?" Buffy asked.

"Something we already know, it only confirms that The First is able to take any dead person's appearance"

"What about you Anya?" The slayer asked to the demon.

"I couldn't really find anything, most of the vengeance demons I know have forbidden to reveal any information to me," Anya said looking at her nails. "Not even Hally could talk to me"

"Oh, sorry to hear that" The slayer uncomfortably said.

"Maybe we should try searching for some information on the streets" Dawn said coming into the room Buffy was about to speak but Dawn continued. "Food's ready" She said boredly. She returned to the kitchen with Draco following her. Anya went soon after and Jonathan looked with longing where they have left.

"Jonathan you can go to eat" The boy didn't need to be told twice, he practically jumped leaving all his books on the ground and literally ran to the kitchen not soon after it was heard. "You have to leave food to the rest you pig lover!" Anya yelled. Guess to whom?

---Buffy's POV

After a busy day, Dawn had already come back from school and Jonathan had pointed out 3 possible candidates to the Miss Seal 2003. Mr. Brown had been all day out, but I was already used to not having him on the house. Willow after a long while on the net had decided that The First was too vague for the searcher because most of the pages that appeared weren't for children, if you get what I mean.

Anya had found a little information on a demon bar, it seemed that she and Draco were very persuasive. Dawn was now angry with me for not letting her come with me to patrol. I did want some time alone. I needed sometime to think; many things had happened on such a short while that I was kinda worried my mind wouldn't digest it on time. I grabbed my coat and gave one last glance to the teen and the wizard staring tv on the living room. "I'll be back in a couple of hours!" I noticed before grabbing my coat and leaving the house. I heard a whatever coming from the living room after I closed the door.

I walked to one of the cementeries taking the long way, passing by dark alleyways lonely streets and also by teen gathering places. Best places for a vampire to get a snack. After some boring slays I directed myself without taking any detours to the closest cemetery. I jumped the door, even though it was open, sometimes it was fun to jump it without the stress of having a person about to be killed, a demon about to be slayed, or both. It was fun to just take advantage of my abilities not for the job.

I started humming a song _'Sweet'_ had made me sing while I was slaying a year ago. I walked and looked for some new graves. "_I've been going through the motions_," I muttered singing. I found a newbie ready to be slayed, and not stuck on anything. Minutes after I caught back my breath and directed myself to kill more newbies. "_I was always brave and kind of righteous_," I muttered to myself still singing.

"And I thought you didn't like that song pet" Spike said from behind me. I turned and looked at the blonde vampire. He looked the same he had when the First took him.

"What?! are you going to impersonate everybody I have dated that's dead?" I asked with sarcasm. "Don't you have a life?"

"Define life," The vampire said smoking a cigarette.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your little threats," I warned walking toward a tomb.

"I always wondered something slayer" The vampire started dropping the cigarette on the gourd, it immediately disappeared as it let the vampire's hand.

"And what is that?" I asked focused still on the grave.

"How is that you know a vampire is about to awake?" The First ask changing forms, he was now The Master. "I always wondered, what is what you sense that makes you know where the sleeping vampire is?"

"You can call it a hunch," I said grabbing the hand that was coming out and bringing out of his grave a male vampire. I grabbed with her free hand a stake and I dusted the vampire. I continued walking and as I turned all I saw was an empty cemetery.

---No one's PoV.

"Guys!" The blonde girl said entering to the house. She looked at the living room, which was empty, and she saw some bags on the dinning room on the other side she continued walking until she heard a voice that paralyzed her completely.

"... In due to this situation and this danger the girls are in- Xander do not touch that!" The girl smiled to herself and practically ran to where the voice was coming from, as she entered the kitchen she moved some, unknown for her, girls and she found herself in front of the man who had taken her father's position, the older man's face lighten up suddenly as he saw her and he was soon hugging the blonde girl who had thrown herself at him. "Buffy" He said as he let her go.

"You are alive," The slayer said seriously but you could see in her eyes the excitement of this statement. "Hermi-" She looked but stopped when she saw the bushy brown haired girl that was being covered over protectively by her boyfriend's arms. The witch managed to smile and the slayer smiled back that's when she noticed closely something she dismissed before. "Who the hell are this?" She asked looking at the girls surrounding the kitchen.

"Buffy" Her watcher started. "These are the potentials slayers"

"And the potentials slayers slash witches" A British girl said smirking.

"Oh Shut up Diane!" Another girl snapped.

o

o

o

_Next chapter explanaition for many many things, I hope you guys noticed some hints I sent on this chapter to 'predict' some stuff that might happen on the next chapters._

_o_

_o_

_Thanks to: I'm in a hurry so I can't write as many comments I would love to._

_Chrios: Thanks a lot._

_Vld: Exactly. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!_

_The rose: You again! Thanks for reviewing once again._


	22. Learning

_Hello hello! Finally! Chapter 22 !!!! Yay! No more waiting...... go and read._

* * *

"_Buffy" Her watcher started. "These are the potentials slayers"_

"_And the potentials slayers slash witches" A British girl said smirking._

"_Oh Shut up Diane!" Another girl snapped._

o

o

**CONSEQUENCES**

**Chapter 22: Learning**

"Slayers _and_ witches?" Buffy asked shocked.

"It was one of the discoveries we made while we stayed in the Council" Hermione explained as she got out of the protective arms around her. "Normally the potentials that are witches aren't selected as slayers" The witch explained.

"Do you like that?" One of the Americans said smugly to the British witch/potential.

"Oh shut it!" The British girl snapped glaring slightly at the witch who had provided the information.

"…Ignoring the comments" Buffy said breaking the tension between the potentials.

"So potentials slash witches, as Diane nicely put it," The bushy brown haired girl said. "Aren't _usually_ trained to become slayers, and _usually_ they aren't even told of their possible destiny"

"Why is that you saying usually so much creeps me out?" The slayer asked looking slightly warned to future dislikeable information.

"I thought you wouldn't catch that," The witch muttered with her cheeks pinker. "When a witch is selected or called as the slayer, she would start her training as the slayer and her witchcraft would be mostly forbidden, she may use magic but only on maximum danger" The witch explained carefully, she pulled a book from under the table. She started passing some pages and she then grabbed the papers that were on the page where she decided to leave open the book. On big black letters you could read the title: CRUCIAMENTUM.

"Let me guess" The slayer said sarcastically and the witch passed her the book without the papers.

"The slayer was forbidden to use her witchcraft and if she survived until her eighteen birthday then she would be stripped of her powers, the slayer kind would be re-installed when she passed the test if she passed it, the witch kind would be stripped off permanently" The witch said affected by the decisions of the Council.

"So Diane here would be just like us at the end of the day right?" One of the Americans said finding that idea highly amusing. Most of the people in the room glared at the potential but she just shrugged.

"I suppose" The witch said not so sure about answering.

"…All planned, when this whole The First thing ends you have a room in the Institute waiting for you, I talked to Donna and she is more than happy to reserve it for you" The blonde girl entered with her arm around the red headed witch.

"Mandy" The slayer said glaring at the blonde witch.

"Buffy you are back from patrolling!" The witch said excited, she moved through the crowd and she hugged Buffy. She hugged Buffy, because Buffy didn't hug back.

"What are you doing here?" The slayer asked not hiding the fact of her displeasure.

"I helped your friends locating your watcher and the carrot's girlfriend," She explained apparently oblivious to the slayer's glare.

"And…" The slayer pushed.

"Well I thought it would be nice to return to dear ole Sunnydale!" She said giving an Oscar winning grin. An empty stomach interrupted the conversation. All of the people in the kitchen turned to see one of the girls looking slightly pale.

"Have we mentioned that we've been on a _enlightening_ tour for a day and we haven't eat a thing?" The girl asked annoyed.

---

"Good to be back?" Buffy asked to the black haired guy.

"Yeah, it's nice to have a little rest" Harry said giving her a little grin as he pulled off his shoes. "I heard about Spike," He said after a while of silence. "I'm sorry"

"I thought you better than anyone would understand how annoying it is that everybody is sorry for everything," The slayer said pushing herself of the marc of the door.

"Sorry" He said grinning at her. "So care to share about Buffy the Vampire Slayer's adventure while I was absent?" He asked, the slayer smiled a little bit and sat on his bed besides him.

"I have to warn you that it might take a while," The slayer said seriously.

"I have the whole night to hear, after that I might not have more free time to hear it," The man who lived said seriously also.

"I thought you wanted a little rest?" The slayer asked rising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I can always get a big rest after you finish the tale of your adventures" He said solemnly.

"And after you finish yours, because the whole meeting with Mandy, that is worth a story" The slayer said.

None of them saw the man in the shadows of the room smirking to himself.

---

"… Couldn't sleep" One of the girls whined.

It had been the same for the following week, teenage girls complaining of their private time on the bathroom, a limited time which wasn't enough for them; teenage girls complaining because of the uncomfortability of sleeping with Cindy, Crissy, Mili, or whoever they didn't like at the moment. Complaining about the food, about the training and about the lack of action.

The disputes between Hermione and Willow were becoming unbearable it was a verbal fight in which no one understood half of what they were saying, only Mandy seemed to understand a little bit more than the rest. Draco and Ron decided to make up all the time they were apart and all they fights they missed, so obviously there was a lovely and enjoyable atmosphere on the Summer's residence, add sarcasm to the sentence.

Buffy had decided to make the cold war on Mandy and Dawn had decided not to speak anymore to Draco. Xander and Anya had been tensed around each other for something else apart from the whole weeding fiasco. Giles had been of the Residence for some hours and then he would go to investigate for some stuff, he would return only to sleep, and he was almost never seen by the people in the Summer's residence.

Mr. Brown had done the Giles Act also. Strange? You bet. And to add more, Jonathan had decided to redeem himself by taking on house duties. Now on these crazy days you would seem him washing the dishes and cleaning the bedrooms carefully.

"Do you have it or not?" Harry Potter asked Draco Malfoy.

"Of course I do, I just don't know where" The blonde gave a sheepish smile to Harry and the last one just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to ask Hermione or Ron," He said leaving the room.

"I suggest Ron!" Draco yelled from his seat, Harry's head appeared on the doorframe.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"World war six" Draco explained.

"Three" Dawn said while she served some cereal on her plate.

"What?" Draco asked.

"World war three not six" She explained without looking at him.

"Actually for us wizards it is World War six, only that because you are a muggle you haven't experienced the Magical wars" He returned smugly. Dawn just rolled her eyes.

"Harry, could you tell Buffy that if she goes patrolling later could she bring some food, 'cause the girls eat like cows?"

"We certainly do not!" Molly, the girl with the British accent said. "That was Kennedy for sure"

"I'll tell her" Harry assured. He left the room in look for Ron and as he passed the witches room he heard as Hermione recited the uses of a plant he didn't remember of, he shrugged and went inside the room where Ron was looking to the window in trance. "Ron?"

"Mmm" He answered still looking at the window.

"Anything wrong mate?" Harry asked worried.

"I've been thinking" He started and turned to see Harry. "Do you remember when Mr. Brown came?" The man who lived nodded. "Well he said he had lost some information didn't he?" Harry nodded once again. "Why hasn't Hermione, or Mr. Giles in any case, asked if we received that information?"

---

"_You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why, Santa Close is coming to town!"_ Jonathan sang merrily.

"Who sings Christmas songs in the middle of September?" Annabelle, one of the potentials, asked Dawn.

"He does," Dawn answered while rolling her eyes "he's already starting to try convincing Buffy to decorate the house" Dawn explained moving with her foot some of the bags in the floor. "You guys should really start organizing your stuff, this house's a mess"

"Hey!" Diane whined. "It was already a mess when we arrived, we just make it more… obvious" She grinned.

"So Dawn, it must be fun having the slayer as your sister" Annabelle started. "I mean, you can learn how to fight without the need of being a potential or the slayer herself, not having the whole destiny crap hunting you"

"If you see it that way" Dawn muttered.

---

"God they are going to finish all the money I have" Buffy whined while putting more cereal supermarket cart.

"I thought the Council had given you some money," Harry said putting in the car some vegetables at which Buffy looked disgusted. "They need something to make their diet balanced," He said before Buffy pulled it out of the car.

"So I suppose we have to grab fruits also" She said annoyed.

"Exactly, you are catching my…" He stayed thinking.

"Drill" Buffy completed amused. "You could almost pass as a Yank if it wasn't for that pretty accent of yours"

"I'll take that as a compliment, even though I'm not sure it was" Harry said grabbing some juice and getting it into the car as Buffy pushed it grabbing here and there some snacks. "Do you have any plans of rescuing Spike?"

"Many, but each less possible than the others" She answered getting in line pay. "You?"

"You mentioned that you had fought with the First before right?" He asked already knowing the answer, she nodded anyways. "Where did all of this happened?" Buffy's eyes widened in realization.

---

"I'm just saying that maybe it would be fun going as a group" Draco suggested after Harry and Buffy had given the plan to the whole group.

"So what are we going to do Buffy?" Willow asked from her place.

"Buffy" Giles stopped her before she gave an answer. The door's sound was heard and everybody turned to look at Mr. Brown coming in.

"I hope you weren't all waiting for me," He said smiling.

"We didn't even notice your absence" Dawn muttered but shut up after Draco hit her softly with his elbow.

"So this is a social gathering, what's the topic?" He asked.

"Actually I was going to go out with some of the girls to patrol, so nothing new" Buffy answered before anyone else did. Some of the girls gave her a look, but she remained immune to it.

---

"I will take much pleasure by saying I told you so" Kennedy said smugly.

"Well _she_ could have warned me couldn't she?" Molly hissed quickly, while glaring at the blonde vampire slayer.

"The last time I checked my job was to save the world from big baddies, not to baby sit potentials with no common fashion sense" She replied smirking to herself, while she walked ahead of them with her arms crossed on her chest, careful not to step on mud.

"How-"Molly started but was interrupted by an angry witch behind her.

"The slayers have heightened senses, meaning she can hear your hissing and whispering, so take my advice if you want to whine or complain do it mentally" Mandy said looking with total disgust at the mud behind her. "Next time could we try go on _your_ little adventures _before_ it rains?" She asked sarcastically.

"I thought you knew I'm not a seer to know when it's going to rain, plus, don't you come from ole rainy England?" The slayer said with an amused tone. "The girls need to learn to blend themselves, and their _outfits_ to the occasion, what better example that going out after raining" She jumped over a small pool of mud and who knows what else.

"Now my new boots are completely damaged," Molly whined looking at her now dark brown boots.

"Shh" The slayer said stopping dead on her tracks. She made a sign with her fingers for them not to make a sound and she walked slowly ahead careful not to step on a branch or let her position be known to what was waiting her ahead.

"This is so exciting" One of the girls behind whispered. The rest of the potentials glared at her and stayed looking at the slayer moving slowly to the clearing ahead.

They saw the slayer turning and pointing at Mandy, she ordered her to come and Mandy went to the place where Buffy was, imitating the past movements of the slayer.

"What-" Buffy's hand tapped her mouth and Buffy pointed her head, Mandy nodded after realizing what the sign meant. After some time in which the potentials looked at every tinny movement the slayer and the witch made, to figure what their plan was, they saw the retreat of the slayer with Mandy following her closely. Samantha, one of the potentials was about to question this, but the slayer put once again her index finger on her mouth, so they stayed quiet. Buffy passed the line of slayers and she continued walking with the potentials now coming behind her.

After they were back on the center of the cemetery were the trees were in less quantity and the graves numbers were higher the slayer stopped and let the potentials gather around her.

"We are going back," She announced. The whining was about to start when the slayer repeated her followed by "I was _communicating_ with you, not _asking_ for your opinions, so start moving back to the house" Mandy now took the leadership on the line and she was followed by the resigned potentials. Buffy waited a little bit on the place they had gathered and she saw as some of the last potentials gave her curious glances. She turned to see once again the clearing. She bit her lip unsure of what to do, but her curiosity beat her and before she knew it she was walking to the clearing once again.

o

o

o

_The mistery of the clearing on the next chapter and many unfinished business._

_o_

_o_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**lrachel2005:** thanks a lot for reviewing!!!!!!! You really made my day!_

_**light-hearted69:** Thanks a lot!!!!! Here's the update!_

_So I hope you guys review after the long waiting. _

_**Don't forget to review**_


	23. Realizations

_Merry Christmas, I wish_ **the best** _for everyone on this new year coming up. I wish you health and love which to me are the most important. Thanks a lot for all of those who have supported this story and read it. Thanks a lot guys, see y'all on the 2005._

_I will be taking a break, not because I want to but because I have to, I'll be going to spend New Year's eve and well... new year with my grandparents and we'll be staying there until the first week of january, so I suppose I'll see you when I come back! I hope to have more than one review. If I don't, it doesn't matter I'll keep writing this story 'cause I love it, I already think of it as my baby. _

_Now all of you take care, if you are going out, drive safetly; if you drink, don't drink too much and well be grateful of all you have now! _

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 23: Realizations**

"How do you know they aren't from ours?" He asked leaning on the tree. She looked at him worried.

"I haven't ordered for anybody to come here," She answered frowning. "Why would they be there Giles, it's not a coincidence, I know it isn't"

"It would be extremely accurate if it was" He said putting his glasses off and proceeding to clean them with his shirt. "So our suspicions were right after all"

"Yes they were" The slayer said not ecstatic about being correct. "Do you think they know?" She asked staring at her house.

"I doubt it, there have been many distractions," He pointed out.

"That kept their respective attentions from here," She added still staring at the house but now with a spark that had been seen there before, while she formulated a plan. "Did you ever cover yourself with a barrier while you were gone?"

"No, we thought the less we used would help the avoidance of unwanted attention" He explained.

"Then why did we loose contact so easily?" She wondered.

"Because someone made you look where you weren't supposed to look" Giles said a smile appearing on his lips.

"They distracted us, they made us believe the real problem was outside" Buffy said as she reasoned. "That's why they took us to the Council, not because they wanted to hide the murders, they wanted Sunnydale slayer free"

"They wanted no one to be here to suspect or find our what they were doing," Giles continued.

"But …. What _were_ they doing?" The slayer asked worriedly.

"I think I might have an idea"

---

"But we just arrived here!" Molly whined.

"Change your boots we are going out now" Buffy replied sternly. "We will divide as I said before, and I don't want to hear anymore of your complaints" She added as she looked the about to complain faces of the potentials. "Now grow up, grab a weapon and let's go"

---

"Buffy we are heading back to the clearing?" Mandy asked to the alert slayer besides her.

"Yup" The slayer answered shortly.

"And are you planning on explaining this mission to me?" Mandy asked looking with disgust the still wet ground.

"Nope" The slayer gave a small jump and once again took the lead. She went to the place she knew too well and as she got closer she also got quieter, calmer. She moved some branches that had served to cover them when they went there before and as she pushed them she stepped into the clearing. With a relaxed look she saw the place was empty, a complete contradiction from before when it had been crowded by … no she must not think about them now, she'll have time later… at least she hopes so.

"Here it is!" She announced breaking the tensed silence that was spread on the area.

"From _this_ we walked off?" Kennedy asked looking disappointed at the branches.

"No, there was something else" Molly said looking still cautious at her surroundings. "A lot of somethings" She said trying to smile a bit.

"You felt it?" Mandy was incredulous. The potential slayer nodded uncomfortably.

"Impossible not too, every fiber of my body felt it, it was…"

"Dark" Mandy completed. The potential once again nodded but her glance was attracted by the slayer who was examining the floor.

"This is weird," The blonde girl said frowning.

"Why?"

"This trees, they _feel _weird," The slayer explained.

"How s-" The witch stopped looking at the floor. "Of course" She said as she kneed and grabbed something on the floor. As soon as she grabbed it the trees disappeared completely leaving an empty lot. "An illusion" She saved the rock she grabbed in one of her pockets and looked with her eyes fro something else.

"Then, there must be wizards here" Molly said looking terrified at her surroundings.

"Or warlocks" Hilary, another potential announced. Some people gave a look at the quiet girl, who had given the first words since they met her.

"But why would there be wizards here?" Kennedy asked. "As you told us, wizards were now _licking _your feet"

"Not _every_ wizard" Mandy snapped. The slayer smiled shortly but returned to watch the floor beneath her. "What's wrong?" The witch asked looking at the deeper frown the slayer was making.

"Back off" She ordered. The potentials immediately stepped back. "More" She said and they continued walking backwards. "Give me the axe," She ordered stretching her arm to receive the weapon, one of the potentials threw the axe at her and she grabbed it gracefully. She kicked the floor softly. It sounded hole. She waved the axe suddenly and gave one nice swing before she hit the floor hard. It immediately gave in. The bad part was that Buffy's floor also fell down. She obviously fell with it, she fell in a cave. "Argh" She rubbed her back as she stood up and looked up to find the worried faces of the potentials staring back at her.

"Are you alright?" She heard.

"Yes, I'm fine" She answered. "I have to stop falling in caves," She muttered to herself.

" Do you want us coming down?" Some one asked.

---

"… Was built on a caves system," Giles explained as he spread on the table a map of the city. "Was this the oldest you could find?" He asked Xander.

"Yes, I practically stole it from the deposit" He said as he sat on the table's border.

"But why was there a cave system in Sunnydale?" Hermione asked.

"There used to be mines on Sunnydale" Willow explained. "I think it closed about a hundred years ago, probably more," She said. She looked at the history book she had on her lap and gave one glance to the witch in front of her. "Did you find anything there?" She asked nicely.

"No, it's difficult to find the history of hell mouth's" Hermione said smiling slightly.

" Maybe I could use one of the books from the old magic shop" Giles suggested.

"I have them on the basement" Anya answered. "I thought this would be the only place that would need them"

"I'll go to look for them," Harry offered.

"I'll go with you mate," Ron said standing up rubbing his eyes from his nap. Both wizards left the room.

"What do you think we should do with … you know?" Draco asked.

"I'm still not sure, we'll wait until she gets back," Giles said as he looked the old passages of the caves and searched for some location particularly.

"Man, it must be great having Buffy as a leader" Jonathan said from his seat opening a book from now and then just to look as if he was helping.

"I suppose" Willow answered cordially. "Even though we don't consider her as a leader" She explained smiling.

"Yeah, she's more like a friend with super powers" Xander explained.

"Oh" Jonathan said looking at the frame of one of the books in the pile. "Hey, Hermi what was the thing you said you were looking for?" He asked with his eyes stuck to the frame. Draco chuckled on his seat and was met by a cold glare from Hermione.

"It's Hermione" Dawn corrected from her seat.

"History of-" She started but was interrupted.

"Hellmouths?" Jonathan asked with half smile.

"Yes" She answered without looking at him, but with her eyes on the paper as she searched quickly for the information. "What about it?" She asked as she saw he didn't answer. Jonathan pulled the book from the pile and let her read it' cover. _SUNNYDALE'S HELLMOUTH by Duphileas Turbus. _She grabbed the book quickly as she muttered 'so stupid'. "Thank you Jonathan, you've been really helpful" She smiled specially to him but her smile cut short as she saw her boyfriend's horrified expression. "What's wrong Ron?" She asked quickly worried.

"All of the books are gone, they are not where Willow showed me they were" Harry explained as he entered.

"All of them?" Giles asked with his eyes wide open. "Are you sure, maybe they are somewhere else…"

"We looked everywhere in the basement, they are not there Giles" Harry said.

"But how could they …" Giles eyes widened once again as he left to the kitchen. The sound of him making a phone call was heard soon after.

---

"Did you feel that?" One of the potentials whispered to the other.

"It was my foot, you dork," The other answered while rolling her eyes.

"Shut up both of you" Mandy ordered. She saw through the hole and saw the last potential going down with the help of a rope. "You'll be staying with me"

"Guarding?" The first potential asked.

"Exactly" Mandy said. "Everything alright down there?" She asked.

"Yup!" She heard, she sighed in relief, but the relief was brutally taken away when she heard one of the girls screaming.

---

"Stop it already Mary" Kennedy said turning and glaring at Mary who was practically on the other side.

"Stop what?" The second girl asked confused.

"You know…" Kennedy's eyes widened as she saw something past Mary. Buffy turned around quickly feeling her spider senses going wild. And she saw the …vampire being Mary grabbing her neck and quickly breaking it. The girls all ran to the other side of the cave and Buffy found her self in the front line, the vampire was different from the millions of vampires she had slayed after being called, she had never seen something like this. The vampire growled and he jumped to attack the frightened girls. Buffy punched him and found her hand numb after the hit. Yup, like nothing she'd seen before.

"What's wrong?!" She heard Mandy yelling over them.

"There's a monster!" One of the girls shrieked.

"…Girls, there's more than one" Molly announced looking with horror at the other vampire coming from the dark as Buffy fought the first one. Kennedy grabbed her cross bow and shoot at it with perfect aim, if it wasn't because the skin of the vampire seemed to be of rock instead of …well skin, the vampire would be dead by now.

"Plan B" Kennedy announced.

"What's plan B?" Hilary asked looking how the vampire was preparing to attack again.

"All attacking at once?" Kennedy said uncertain.

"That could work" Molly supported. "At the count of three girls, one, two… THREE!" The girls attacked the vampire, at first it looked as if they were winning but after some seconds most of their weapons where broken or too far for them to reach. Buffy was fighting hard enough with her vampire and it was still in one piece, but you couldn't say the same thing of the older slayer. She kicked once more at the vampire and it went to the other side of the cave bumping harshly to the rocky wall, Buffy didn't wait for him to stand up, but in stead looked at the other vampire and grabbed one of the broken weapons on the floor she hit as hard as her tired body could let her and threw him at the same place where the other vampire lied and started to recover.

"Go up, NOW!" Buffy ordered. The potentials started climbing the rope as quickly as they could and Buffy saw as the vampires started to recover and stood up as if they had only been shaken a little bit. "Give me your sword" Buffy asked to Kennedy besides her. The potential tossed the weapon quickly and Buffy waved it a little bit until the vampires where ten feet from her. "Kennedy go now!" She ordered as she noticed the potential was still with her and the rope was free for her to go.

"But I.."

"Now Kennedy this is an order" The slayer snapped. Kennedy started to climb the rope and she momentarily saw beneath her to watch how Buffy was bitten by one of the vampires.

"You have to help her," Kennedy said as she got up, to Mandy.

"I'm on it kid" The witch muttered and on her hands appear two balls on fire. "This will distract them long enough" She threw the first between the vampires and Buffy and the other she tried pointing it to one of them, but at the end it didn't physically hurt them. Buffy started to climb the rope and as she got up she laid on the grass gaining her breath once again.

"I _don't_ want complaining tomorrow about the lack of action" She said before starting to stand up, as she did so she winced once or twice. Mandy without being asked passed Buffy's arm over her shoulders to help her to walk, the potentials walked silently behind them.

---

As the potentials came into the Summer's residence Giles appeared quickly in the door and was shocked to see his bruised slayer. "What happened?" He asked worriedly as he supplanted Mandy's hand and helped his slayer to the living room. Buffy winced as she changed of helper and Giles took her to the couch on the living room. The rest of the searching squad went into the living room immediately and saw the scratches on the potentials and the bruises of the slayer.

"What happened Buffy?" Dawn asked worried.

"I stumped into a not so friendly vampire," She muttered looking as Giles got out the medicines kit they kept on the living room.

"_A_ vampire?" Draco asked looking confused at Buffy. "But you _play_ with vampires, you toss them around and then stake them… you were tired from patrolling right?"

"I'd love to say yes but no, we were there for barely twenty minutes before the vampire and his buddy appeared" Buffy told as Giles cleaned her arm's wounds.

"But you killed them right?" Dawn asked still looking at her sister worried.

"Nope" The slayer said wincing slightly because of the product Giles was using.

"But they were monsters… they weren't like those Buffy showed us the other day… they were way too strong… and they were so … primitive" Molly said carefully choosing her words.

"They were different," The slayer confirmed. "Not like those I fight everyday with" She explained.

"Maybe I could help with that," Jonathan said appearing from one of the doors.

x

x

_Next chapter on January._

_Thanks to: _**tina7610813 **_for being the only reviewer of chap 22, thanks a lot!_

_**Don't forget to review.... Merry Christmas!**_


	24. Secrets

Hello Hello, first chapter of the year... (nervous laugh) ... hereI come with my handy pack of excuses, school, school, school, I have nothing else 'cause I doubt you'll care if my printing machine died, so I only have the lame excuse of not having time to write because of my lovely and adorable school. But, is not for the lack of ideas, I have tons inside ofmy little head, but I don't have the time to type them.

I quote myself on my profile:

"Chapter 25 _miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight_ be a special... **coughs** _twelve paged_ **coughs... **chappie if I have **enough **reviews, lately I've been having one review per chap and it's getting me well, even when I love writing this story 'cause it the coolest well sometimes we wannabe-authors like some reviews to know our job is alright. So if you guys would be kind and lovely to put some little words like "it sucks" or maybe " it doesn't suck **THAT** much" or if you want to be cheerfull "You rock" or "It's cool" or which ever it is the crazy idea running thorugh you dear readers heads, I would apreciate it A LOT!"

So guys I want to thank Allen Pitt, again for correcting my chappie. THANKS!

And again, I'm looking for someone who could re-correct the posted chappies, if anyone who has time could, please leave me a review with his/her mail. I'll get back at them as soon as I can. I have no time limit so anyone who thinks, I can't do it from one day to another, don't worry I give lots of time!

-

-

**DEDICATED TO LIGHTDEMONDARKANGEL!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_"They were different," The slayer confirmed. "Not like those I fight everyday with" She explained._

_"Maybe I could help with that," Jonathan said appearing from one of the doors._

**-**

**-**

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 24: Secrets**

"…how?" The slayer asked wincing once more.

"I…. well… I … _omitted_ certain details before" Jonathan said uncertain.

"You what!"

"I didn't think it would be important… I didn't think he _would_ be able to open it anyways," He continued hesitating a bit.

"Open what Jonathan?" The slayer asked seriously.

"La Boca del Infierno" Jonathan said.

"What's that?" Ron asked not understanding Jonathan's Spanish.

"He opened up the Hellmouth" Hermione whispered with her eyes full of worry.

"Who's he?" Buffy hissed.

"Warren… I mean, the first," Jonathan said

"How do you know he opened it?" Giles asked holding the slayer next to him.

"You know those creature's that attacked you?"Jonatahn asked hesitating. "Well we… when … when Warren told us about the seal, we… we decided to search for it… you know be prepared… we found out what came out from the hellmouth… they are called, Tur-"

"Wait" Giles said, "They came out of the Hellmouth?" He asked as if he was snapping out of trance.

"Yes, he's been saying that a few times now" One of the potentials answered smartly.

"The Hellmouth communicates this world to another, to hell," Giles continued not caring for the sarcastic comment. "The level of evil on that dimension is incredibly pure… almost primitive"

"Why is he heading out of the subject?" Buffy heard one of the potentials whisper to another.

"The creatures coming out of the seal, might be primitive forms of our own demons" Giles explained.

"So we might be facing primitive forms of demons, before they mixed themselves with humans?" Kennedy asked.

"Well yes, but I don't know if it would be right for me to assume that if these creatures _are_ primitive and come from a hell dimension they might not even know about the human species" Giles explained cleaning his glasses.

"Then why would you want to bring those creatures here, if they wouldn't even know whom to kill?" Molly asked.

"That's exactly the reason why, they are the perfect lackeys" Jonathan said everybody just stayed looking at him confused. "They don't have enough knowledge to make decisions on their own so they always answer to someone, we thought we could be that someone"

"So your idea of making a world controlled by you did have some basis" Anya commented as she looked at the geek with her eyebrow perfectly raised.

"I wasn't the promoter of this idea, I first thought it would be stupid of us to play with that" Jonathan reasoned. "I … Warren didn't tell us what we were going to unleash, he didn't tell me… but I know now he told Andrew about it" Jonathan explained looking at the ground.

"So after you found out what was coming out of the seal what did you do?" Buffy asked gently.

"I questioned Warren about it, he told me I didn't need to worry, that everything was going to be perfect and at the end of this I would be the one victorious" He answered. "I won't deny it was quite tempting, but I was even more surprised of the way he sold the idea to me, Warren has never had a strong selling point…. But I didn't think about it too long, I was to engrossed by the idea of owning a whole world"

"Why did you need blood?" Willow asked.

"Well, Warren told us that to open the seal we would need blood….. But Babe wasn't enough; Warren tried convincing me of …" He bit his lip anxiously.

"of what Jonathan?" Xander asked impatiently.

"….of killing Andrew, but I couldn't!" Jonathan said sitting on one of the couches. "…I guess he was disappointed at me… because he asked Andrew to kill me…"

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked softly.

"Because when we were on the seal Andrew was almost able to do it, but he backed out… I didn't trust him since" Jonathan confided.

"What did you do after it?" Buffy asked.

"We decided not to tell anything to Warren but we would lie about killing a person, we could always go to the butcher's and ask for some blood, we could always put it on the seal, it would open and Warren would never know we weren't capable of killing a person" Jonathan said quickly.

" Then we found you" Willow continued and he nodded.

"We knew he didn't want you to notice our presence here, that's why we lived on the other side of the city, he told us what you did, your routine and all, so we would be careful enough not to bump into you" He said to the slayer.

"How long has he been watching me, watching us?" She asked softly.

"A long while… he talks about you as if he knew you from a long time ago, as if you two were …friends" Jonathan said torn. Everybody stayed in silence thinking about the information recently introduced to all.

"Do you know why he would need Spike for?" Buffy asked changing the subject. Jonathan looked at the slayer straight in the eye and nodded, he then looked at the potentials and the slayer understood the worried expression. "All the girls go upstairs," She ordered.

"But Buffy we deserve knowing about the first as much as you do!" Diane said angrily.

"I'm ordering, go now upstairs this doesn't concern any of you" The slayer replied coldly. "Dawn, you too" She added.

"You can't keep me away from this forever you know?" The teenager challenged

"I know I can't, but I will until I'm not able to anymore," The slayer challenged back.

"This affects my life also!" Dawn cried. "What concerns you concerns me also, you promised Buffy!"

"Buffy maybe…" Willow started.

"Let her stay then, I'm not going to preach anymore, I leave the duty to you Will" The slayer said softly before Willow could say something she continued directing to Mandy. "Do a barrier or something, we don't want any intruders to interrupt," She said.

"Alright" The witch said awkwardly.

"Why does he need Spike then?"

"He told us once he was collecting his army, he said he had some sides assured… he said the slayer would not come out of this war alive" Jonathan said remembering.

"What sort of army?" Giles asked.

"He never said so, I always thought he wanted to revenge his death… but I never thought he would be going for Buffy I always thought he would go for…" Jonathan stopped uncomfortable.

"Me" Willow answered. Jonathan nodded awkwardly.

"But he always talked about how he would create a world no one had ever imagined… sometimes I noticed he forgot to mention ourselves in that plan…" Jonathan commented.

"Did he ever mention anything about this army?" Buffy asked.

"I know for sure he counted on the vampires, he counted also to any demon that could come with the opening of the seal" He said. "But he was careful enough not to mention much to us, he never said anything about the army… he never explained how he had found it, I always thought it had something to do with when he died… I thought you had sent him to a hell dimension in which he met some people" He said to the witch.

"What about Spike?" The slayer asked once again.

"… When we came here, he mentioned once about how he was waiting and preparing a new weapon… something that would destroy you forever" Jonathan said to the slayer. "I suppose he was talking about Spike"

"He could have been talking about something else" Buffy said disappointed. "I think we shouldn't loose more time … I want you to make a locating spell, I have a clue of where he could have hide Spike, but I don't want to risk ourselves by going there without some hint"

"Alright" Mandy said again and she stood up. "Can I take off the barrier?" Buffy nodded.

"I think we need some time to rest, we are going to need all of our strength" Buffy said. "Tomorrow we are going to start gathering our selves, we are going to start preparing our own weapon" She said determined.

"And what will that weapon be?" Draco asked curiously. Buffy smiled and left without answering the question.

-

"… I might" Mandy said as she tried once again the locating spell. "But I understand if you prefer to stay away, the wand boys can give me a hand also"

"Alright" Willow said as she sat on the couch, it was the farthest to where Mandy tried her locating spell.

"So which of us will be the lucky guy?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, the first one that sits in front of me" Mandy said carelessly, she cleaned the map for the third time in the morning and she put it in front of her, she looked up to see the space still available. "Any volunteers?" Ron looked uncertain and Harry was simply not paying attention so dismissing them both Draco sat Indian style in front of Mandy.

"So do I need to say anything?" Draco asked. Mandy tossed him a book.

"Open it where I put the feather" Mandy ordered, and he did just that. "Alright, guys do I need to repeat any warnings?"

"No interruptions" Ron said.

"No loud sounds" Harry continued.

"No sounds at all" Mandy corrected. "We have a newbie here," She signaled Draco with her head "so for him the concentration can be lost easier" She continued. "So I will ask you all to leave the room, and one of you please make a barrier on the room, Willow if she prefers"

"I'll do it" Willow agreed and everybody went out of the room closing the door after them.

"Barrera Fortis" Willow muttered and she felt the energy covering the place.

"What's that?" One of the potentials asked as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"A barrier," The slayer answered as she imitated the potential's actions. "Nobody goes near that room, got it?"

"What happens if we do?" Another potential asked looking curiously at the closed door. The slayer smiling devilishly.

"Nothing pretty", They said continuing her eating.

"…Nothing pretty how?" The potential asked.

"How how?" The slayer asked after taking the last huge bite of her sandwich.

"… How pretty?" She asked.

"Nothing" The slayer said immediately. "The point is, don't touch that or you'll answer to me"

"She could have said that from the beginning" The potential muttered as she went upstairs.

"Slayer hearing!" Buffy yelled and she smirked. "So girls, ready for touching pointy things?" She said to the rest of girls waiting for her on the living room.

-

"Here it is" Mandy said pointing the x on her map.

"It would look like a treasure map if it was more… yellow… or older" Dawn said as she sat next to her sister on the dinning room.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"I can't double check it" Mandy said pointing at the pale Malfoy.

"Can't you drain Harry or Ron?" Buffy asked sweetly and the named ones glared.

"So that's all you have" Mandy said. Buffy meditated for a second. Moved the map a couple of times.

"… Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Yes?" Buffy answered snapping out of concentration.

"What are you going to do with that?" The teenager asked curiously. The slayer smiled once again.

"You'll find out in the near future" Willow answered.

-

"I'm not sure about this Willow" One of the potentials near her said obviously frightened.

"There's nothing to be scared of" Willow said.

"What about those creatures, the ones Buffy couldn't fight off?" She asked. "They could have killed her in matter of second if we had stayed there longer"

"But they didn't" Willow answered hesitating slightly. "Buffy is strong she won't die that easy" The witch said smiling a bit.

"Do we have to do this?" Another potential asked.

"Are we being forced to?" The first one asked.

"I suppose not" The witch said uncertain. "Don't be scared girls" She encouraged. She then started to walk and as the potentials saw her they saw how she looked mentally absent.

"What is she doing?" One of the potentials hissed to another one.

"She's probably lost and doesn't want to let us know" Another one answered.

"Don't be stupid, you dwarves…" Molly preached looking with admiration at the witch. "She's mind speaking"

-

"How so I have to be with you?" Draco whined for the third time.

"Shh" Xander said. He helped one of the girls jumping over a fallen trunk. "Don't worry next time I'll ask Buffy for different partners"

"Good" Draco said. "Hum, Xander?" He asked after a while. "Do you think Mandy and Buffy are right?" He asked softly.

"I trust Buffy" Xander answered.

"But do you think they are right about this place?" Draco asked.

"Why are you doubting? You saw it for yourself, this is where you found him" Xander answered.

"Actually it looked nothing like this…"

-

-

**On the next chap of Consequences...**

_"Hello Ms. Summers, I was told you would come"**XXXX** said with an american accent. "I was starting to think, my little spitfire had been found" He stepped into the light._

**A hint: IT'S NOT THE FIRST!**

**-**

**-**

**Thanks to:**

**tina7610813: **Lol, thanks a lot for reviewing this last two chaps! You are the coolest!

**lightdemondarkangel:** OF COURSE I DO! How could I forget one of my fab reviewers! When you told me you couldn't review anymore I was like... awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww no! .. but being the selfish inmature girl I am I got over it and understood your lifes can't be around reviewing my story, and boy! was that hard! Lol.

The Turoks appeared already, but they might not appear in like two chaps (counting this one).

The Brown person... (smiles innocently)... he's just a watcher (grinns and a halo appears on her head), why do you ask so? (the halo falls and two little horns appear) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.You'll find about him on th next chapter.

Kennedy/Willow, I doubt it cause I suck on writing about them, I tried in one or two chaps before this one before I realized I really suck about K/W, plus Kennedy is way too bossy for my taste.

And well, I love annoying potencials, I mean it's fun to be annoying, I love it... my sister doesn't but well, she has to deal with it! So as you see I missed you A LOT! see my poor empty box of reviews, (cries) if it wasn't because the Author's Alerts are intact I would start getting worried. THANKS A LOT FOR COMING BACK! **YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY**

**-**

**-**

**Don't forget to review.**


	25. Loyalty

"_Why are you doubting? You saw it for yourself, this is where you found him" Xander answered. _

"_Actually it looked nothing like this…"_

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 25: Loyalty**

"What?" Xander hissed stopping.

"It didn't have any trees and even in the dark it was illuminated. It looked like a parking lot, not at all woodsy" Draco explained.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Xander asked.

"Because I thought we **_were_** going that way" Draco answered frustrated.

"… we need to tell Buffy, probably Mandy saw something else and she's confused" Xander reasoned.

"But…" Draco started with his eyes a little wider. "Mandy had explained how I was going to see the same as her" Xander looked at Draco frowning severely.

"Then, she brought us here" Xander muttered loudly.

"Sorry you figured that out so late" A voice said from the shadows of the threes. As the creature moved, they recognized the form of Mandy. She smirked smartly. "Now, I don't want you to shout" She said sweetly.

-

"Well I was thinking on opening it again" Anya said as she watched the repaired window.

"It would be a great idea, but I doubt it will be done in the near future Anya" Giles explained as he looked with the same nostalgic expression at the window.

"I was thinking, we are needing money lately, I'm needing money lately" Anya explained glancing away from the window. "And the shop was a great investment, we had tons of people coming to give us cash, it was hard that they understood we only wanted their cash, that we were not there for stupid explanations of how would you jinx your ex-boyfriend's new girl" She explained frustrated by the memory.

"Believe me I would like also opening the magic shop again, but I don't think it will be possible, we've been short of money lately, short of time also" Giles explained as he took from his eyes his glasses, for the millionth time that night and he cleaned them with his tweed jacket.

"Short of money?" Anya asked almost laughing. "Didn't Buffy say she had some money on the Council, now that it exploded she must have even more!" Anya said.

"Anya" Giles preached. "I have not had the time to talk to Buffy about, but without the council, her income will stop… and her account will be reduced" Giles said sadly.

"Reduced? Why?" The demon asked outraged.

"The money is needed to repair the ruins of the building and to pay to those who were injured by the explosion" Giles explained.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Dawn asked sitting on the couch in front of Anya's.

"I don't know Dawn, I'll wait 'til the right moment I suppose"

"She'll freak out" Dawn continued. "She was counting on that money to finance the potential's training" Dawn explained. "I heard her talking to Harry about it, he told her that he might ask the wizards back at his Ministry to help her cover the training place from the _muggles_," She smiled a bit. "It's weird still to believe there was this other world we didn't know about"

-

"Harry come on, we've been waiting here for an hour, shouldn't she be back already?" Ron asked. "I don't know but this doesn't smell good"

"It would probably had something to do with the fact we are on a moisty muddy woodsy place would it?" One of the three potentials they were with snapped. "I think we should go back, we haven't heard from the witch nor anybody else from this little adventure of yours"

"I think we should wait" Harry said determined.

"I agree with Jenna" Kennedy said. "Buffy herself told us not to stay in places like this …unprotected" She finished.

"Maybe we should try with the radio once more" Ron suggested.

"I'll try"Kennedy said reluctantly. She turned on the radio but heard nothing as she tried to speak, she saw the light indicating the batteries condition was off. "We don't have any batteries"

"We should go back then" Jenna insisted.

"But what if Mandy comes back?" Harry asked worried.

"Well she'll do her Hocus Pocus and transport herself to the Summer's house" Jenna explained quickly. "Now let's go, this place is giving me the shivers"

-

Buffy looked at the door, she had been surprised to see her theory was mistaken, but was glad Mandy and Draco had found the exact location; she didn't want to take the girls out, to the wrong place. She made signs to the girls not to follow her as she pushed softly against the door, her hearing said nothing was there but she knew better than that. Her spidey sense knew better than that. As she opened the door she entered into the shadows and she felt the presence of someone. She couldn't see. She recognized presences but this was a disturbing one. She saw how something, or someone turned on a candle on a room to the other side of the one she was now in.

She looked around and she didn't see nor feel nothing in the room. She felt her breaths getting slower as she relaxed herself and opened her senses. She felt it again. The same presence as before. She started to step back but she saw at the same time how the door of the room in front of her opened slowly, inviting her in. Disobeying her senses who were screaming her to step back she walked quickly across the room and she pushed the door. She looked how the light iluminations let her look vaguely at the contents of the room. There were some boxes but she still couldn't see the owner of the presence she had felt since she got near the house.

"Show yourself," She commanded.

"Hello Ms. Summers, I was told you would come" Mr. Brown said with an American accent. "I was starting to think, my little spitfire had been found" He stepped into the light.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked not letting her guard down.

"Oh well, if you haven't found about it yet, then … you are not ready to know" Mr. Brown let the candle over one of the boxes. "I was told of your great adventures for years now, but I never thought you would be so easy to distract, so stupid" He said smirking still. The slayer stood there quiet. "I wondered many of your choices and thought of many plans you could have under your sleeve, each less possible than the other but I didn't dismiss any of them because I knew the one I would underestimate that would be my downfall, I was wrong. In many ways," He stopped and started to walk towards her with on of his hands gracefully staying on his back.

"Who are you?" Buffy hissed.

"You are not entitled to know yet little Miss," He said smiling amused. "Now let's talk about how you left your guard down" The slayer looked puzzled. "You left your sister, that dear watcher of yours, the annoying so called vengeance demon and a witch, two woman a child and an old man," He shook his head in disapproval. "You should have known better, didn't this happen before to you…?" He asked fakely confused. Buffy looked about to tear him up. "Oh yes, the vampire with a soul, a perfect inspiration… make her turn her hand to the right and attack her left" He chuckled.

"I know they are safe" The slayer assured. "So you better come with better witty remarks to bug me with, because that ain't working"

"It ain't?" He mocked. "Dear looked at you, you look as if you were from little seconds to jump and attack me, though I don't think that would be such a great idea," He said seriously.

"Why not?" The slayer defied.

"Because then, how would you answer the millions of questions running through your head right now?" He asked smiling. She stayed quiet. "If you could run right now, where would you go?" He continued leaning unto a box. "Would you save your sister, your watcher, the witch and the demon like you've done before or would you save the girls, the potentials the future of your legacy with them you would also save the witch and the boy you've called friends for so long" He looked at her expressionless features and smiled pleased. "Difficult choice isn't it?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "but you've made it before, you've chosen over greater things than family, herodom or fiendship haven't you?"

"You are lucky I don't kill humans, but you are also unlucky I don't" Buffy said softly, but threateningly.

"How do you know I'm a human?" John Brown asked.

"It comes with the slayer package, but I still don't understand why would The First contract a stupid human, unless this one had some tricks under it's sleeve" Buffy said returning his smirks with one of her own.

"It's not smart of you, to reason loudly with your enemy Ms. Summer" He said softly.

"It's not smart of you, to piss of a slayer not knowing what she can do to you," She snapped.

"Touché" He said.

-

"Giles, it's been two hours all left, they still haven't communicated" Dawn said worriedly. On the same moment she heard the door opening and closing not long after, she went carefully to the entrance with Giles behind her. She found five people in her living room, but none of them were Buffy.

"Harry, shouldn't Mandy be with you?" Hermione asked, as she hurried out of the entrance Hall into the living room.

"We got separated, she said she needed to check on something" Harry explained leaving his coat on the coach.

"She did some witchcraft and she … disappeared" Jenna explained.

"Not disappear, as we know it," Harry explained to Hermione. "She .. transported herself"

"Do you know where she went?" Giles asked.

"No, she didn't tell us anything" Kennedy answered.

"Where are the others?" Ron asked.

"They haven't arrived" Dawn explained. "Were you able to communicate with them?"

"No we couldn't, something was wrong with the connection of the batteries" Jenna explained.

"I'll try again, to Willow's cel phone" Dawn said going to the kitchen for the phone.

-

"Willow?" One of Buffy's potentials called as she saw the red head.

"Where's Buffy?" The witch asked immediately.

"She went inside the house already, but we hear nothing… she asked us to stay here" Diane explained.

"Ok" The witch said. "How long has she been inside?"

"Fifteen minutes?" One of Buffy's girls wondered.

"Alright" The witch went to the front. "Molly, I need you to make a barrier for the girls, I'm going inside but I don't want to leave you girls unprotected" Willow explained.

"Willow, I really don't know how to make a barrier," Molly said embarrassed. Willow bit her lip as she thought of something else.

"We can take care of ourselves without a barrier Willow" One of her girls said bravely.

"I know you can, but I'm not taking a risk" Willow said softly. Her green eyes turned into black suddenly and most of the girls stepped away from her. "Barrera Forta" She muttered and the darkness in her eyes went away. Without any words she went inside the house.

-

"What are you doing Mandy?" Xander asked worried stepping away from her.

"I think you already know Xander" Mandy said smirking widely. Draco pulled out his wand.

"Step back" He ordered.

"Or what?" Mandy asked. "You'll hex me?" She mocked.

"Something like that" Draco muttered.

"Who sent you?" Xander asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mandy answered.

"I sent her," Another voice said, as the boys looked at the person the gasped in surprise.

"Buffy?"

-


	26. Conversations with deadly people

_"Who sent you?" Xander asked._

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mandy answered._

_"I sent her," A voice said, as the boys looked at the person they gasped in surprise._

_"Buffy?" _

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 26: Conversations with deadly people**

"Come on Willow answer" Dawn muttered as she tapped with her fingers the table. She hung up the phone for the third time. She decided to try again.

"Were you able to…" Harry started but stopped as he saw her with the phone. Dawn just shook her head. "Oh" He said disappointed. She looked at the teenager biting her lips as she hung up again, but once again she gave one last try. "I'm sure they are fine, probably they don't have any signal where they are"

"Yeah, probably" Dawn said hanging up for the really last time. She smiled shortly and went back to the living room.

Harry went to the phone and looked at the numbers on the fridge's note's board. _Willow's 0415 5547896 Buffy's 0415 6898741 Xander's 0416 7891234 _He took the first one and tried twice without success. Then he tried with Xander's.

* * *

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"Pick that" Buffy said sighing. "It's annoying"

"Irritating more likely" Mandy said.

"Why are you doing this?" Xander asked to Mandy. "Why betraying us?"

"Is it for you so impossible to think a reason for me to betray you?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Why are you doing this?" He repeated.

"Can't you guess?" Mandy teased.

"Power, its always power, isn't it?" Draco said softly.

"Of course it is Dragon dear, you should know that better than anyone, shouldn't you?" Buffy asked smiling pleased. "It's in your blood to feel attracted for it, just like your father did, just like your mother did, just like your friends and family each and everyone of them did, you are no different boy, you are just another one with the desire and curiosity, with the instinct to know when to choose the winner's side, because at the end, there's no good side or bad side, it's the ones who win and those that are slaughtered" The slayer stated coldly. "The ones who order and the lackeys who follow"

"That's when you got wrong" Draco said equally cold. "I'm not like them"

"You are," She replied softly "you are just too scared to see it" Buffy finished.

"And at the end of this," Mandy added. "You will realize your mistake"

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"You should pick that," Buffy said smiling slightly.

"Amazing isn't it?" Xander said with distaste. "How can you impersonate a person so well, you even sound like her"

"Amazing isn't it?" Buffy replied mockingly. "The one I thought stupid was the only one paying attention, Amaranta, I think we misjudged him"

"Amaranta?" Draco asked.

"What, you really bought the Mandarine fiasco?" Mandy asked grinning. "And you tell me your father gave you the Mark?" She laughed. "Now I understand the failure of the Dark Lord, if he picked his subjects like that," She moved the wand still pointed at her. "I had once lackeys like you, well, you are prettier, but not too long ago I was worshipped," She said longingly.

"What happened? they realized their mistake and left you?" Xander said sarcastically.

"Your dear leader took that away from me, she took my body away" She said angrily. "And now I will take revenge starting to kill her lackeys"

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"I think I told you to answer Xand" Buffy said smiling.

"Hello?" Xander answered. He closed the phone and looked with hatred at the witch.

"Too late?" Mandy asked mockingly as he hung up.

"For you I s'ppose" Some one behind her said as she was hit on the back with a branch.

* * *

"Did you have any luck?" Ron asked when Harry entered.

"No, but I think I have an idea" Harry said smirking.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"The phone is on, I know it is"

"Willow's isn't" Dawn said from the couch.

"But Xander's is" Harry replied. "He grabbed it before we left".

"Is he answering it?" Giles asked, as he got closer to the wizards.

"No, but we could use that… if we have some luck"

* * *

"Buffy?" Willow whispered as she entered into the house. She was getting creeped by the darkness. "Lumina" She whispered and a small lightball appeared on her hand. "That's better," She muttered to herself being able to see the room completely. She passed some boxes on the room, and as she did so she noticed the thin line of light coming from the half open door. She moved slowly towards the door.

"My, my, look what we've got here, the little dark princess has finally came to join us" A man said closing the door from which Willow came, he showed a wand like Draco's Harry's and Ron's and he smirked pleased to see recognition from Willow's face. "I'm glad my master kept his word, I won't have to explain myself or my instruments," He said gracefully looking at his wand.

"Who are you?" Willow asked grabbing the handle of the door.

"I believe my name, has no importance mudblood, but I do believe it would be polite of me to say, I have strict orders of not letting you out of this room alive" The wizard said.

* * *

"We shouldn't get more separated, we should all go" Harry said.

"But wouldn't it be better if someone stayed back, maybe they'll come before us" Hermione tried to reason with him.

"No, we are in this situation because of it, if they arrive they will have to wait" Harry said decided, he put on his coat.

"I'm staying behind" Hermione said decided also.

"I'm going with you" Dawn said also wearing her coat.

"No, you are staying here" Giles said. "Your sister wouldn't like-"

"I don't care, I'm going with Harry" Dawn said. Harry looked unsure at the watcher. The watcher just sighed.

"I'm going with you, mate," Ron said. Harry nodded.

Fifteen minutes later Harry, Ron and Dawn left the Summer's residence.

"Should I try now?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry agreed as they continued to get inside of the wooden area.

They heard a distant beeping sound near and they saw some figures in the dark. They distinguished Draco's blonde hair from the rest.

"Buffy's there?" Dawn asked softly when she saw her sister.

"Weird, I don't see any of the potentials she was with" Harry whispered back.

"But what are they doing in the middle of a clearing?" Ron whispered.

"I don't know" Harry answered truthfully. They were about to show themselves but something stopped them.

"…You are just another one with the desire and curiosity, with the instinct to know when to choose the winners side, because at the end, there's no good side or bad side, it's the ones who win and those that are slaughtered" Buffy said on an unfamiliar cold voice. "The ones who order and the lackeys who follow"

"That's not Buffy" Dawn said stopping.

"That's when you got wrong" They heard Draco answering, "I'm not like them"

"You are," She replied softly "you are just too scared to see it" Buffy finished.

"Who is she?" Ron asked trying to figure who she was.

"And why isn't Mandy trying to stop her?" Dawn asked.

"Because Mandy's with her," Harry said blankly.

"And at the end of this," Mandy added. "You will realize your mistake" The witch finished confirming Harry's statement.

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"You should pick that," Buffy said smiling slightly.

"Ron, turn the phone off" Harry hurried.

"I-I can't find it" Ron said looking on his pockets.

"You let it fall?" Dawn asked horrified. "Now, Buffy won't buy me a new one" She muttered angrily.

"Well try finding it!" Harry hissed.

"…How can you impersonate a person so well, you even sound like her" They heard Xander saying with full distaste.

"The First" Dawn mumbled.

"Amazing isn't it?" Buffy replied mockingly. "The one I thought stupid was the only one paying attention, Amaranta, I think we misjudged him"

"Amaranta?" Draco asked.

"Amaranta?" Ron mouthed.

"I didn't know that was her name" Dawn muttered looking frowning at Amaranta.

"Neither of us did" Harry said trying to catch the conversation.

"… you tell me your father gave you the Mark?" She laughed. "Now I understand the failure of the Dark Lord, if he picked his subjects like that," She moved the wand still pointed at her. "I had once lackeys like you, well, you are prettier, but not too long ago I was worshipped," She said longingly.

"What is she talking about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know" Dawn whispered.

"What happened they realized their mistake and left you?" Xander said sarcastically.

"Your dear leader took that away from me, she took my body away" She said angrily. "And now I will take revenge starting to kill her lackeys"

"Found it!" Ron whispered successfully when he found the celphone under some branches. "How can I turn it off?" He wondered after touching some bottoms.

"Give me that" Dawn said grabbing the phone from his hands. She stood up and Harry grabbed her quickly.

"They can see you!" He whispered. Harry turned and saw Xander's eyes wandering on their hiding place.

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"I think I told you to answer Xand" Buffy said smiling. They saw Xander grabbing the cel phone inside his jacket.

"Hello?" Xander answered. He closed the phone and looked with hatred at the witch. Harry moved slowly grabbing one of the larger branches, trying to make the less movement possible.

"Too late?" Mandy asked mockingly as Xander hung up.

"For you I s'ppose" Harry said from behind her said as he hit her back with the branch he had. She fell immediately.

"Always playing the hero Harry" Buffy said looking at him amused. "We will talk, when you are ready" She said before disappearing.

"Are you two ok?" Dawn asked worriedly while she came avoiding pinching herself with the branches.

"Yeah" Draco said looking at Mandy. "What should we do with her?"

"Should we leave her to the house and interrogate her?" Ron wondered.

"She's a wandless witch, she could escape easily" Dawn said.

"Well, Willow could block her, couldn't she?" Xander said as he sized Mandy.

"We'll ask her when we find her," Harry muttered as he checked her pulse.

"Why, isn't she back at home?" Xander asked worried.

"She's not there, neither are her potentials" Dawn said.

"What about Buffy?" Draco asked. "She could trace Willow easily right?"

"She isn't with us either" Dawn answered biting slightly her lower lip.

* * *

"You work for the First" It was more a statement than a question.

"I thought of it as obvious" The wizard said.

"W-why are you doing this?" She asked nervously looking for ways to escape.

"They told me you'd be a true menace," He said looking at her with his eyebrow raised and looking at her with pure distaste "but the only thing I see is a little scared girl, you are probably waiting for your friends to save you aren't you?" He smirked. The door behind Willow suddenly slammed against her. She looked at the door with her eyes wide open. "Of course you are" He touched the point of his wand and smirked again. "They sent me, thinking this would be a challenge for this new body I'm wearing, but I did not realize you wouldn't even serve me for practice"

"Funny, I was starting to consider the same" Willow said with a much lower tone. Her eyes black as darkness and dark stripes falling on her red hair.

* * *

"Do you not get it Ms. Summers, this world will be ours, and there's nothing you can do to stop us, there's nothing you can do to beat us. How can you beat something that is on our own beings?"

"I won't let it happen" The slayer muttered angrily.

"It will happen eventually" Mr. Brown said giving her a sided smile. "And when it does, I'll make sure that you see it"

"Why are you doing this, do you really think you have a place on the world the First is trying to build?" Buffy snapped. "Do you really think that when he becomes corporeal and his little demons come, you will be what? A commander?" She asked sarcastically.

"I do not question the decisions of my master Ms. Summers, this world is filled with filth and trash such as sinful people like yourself" He said disgusted. Buffy moved quickly towards him and hit him on the face professionally with her already prepared fists. Mr. Brown only backed down.

"You disgust me," Buffy said in the same manner the watcher said previously.

"The feeling is mutual _Ms_. Summers" Mr. Brown mocked. He cleaned with his sleeve the blood pouring out of his lip. "A little feisty aren't you?" He mocked again.

"Say something else and I'll show you feisty" Buffy growled.

"Manners Buffy, we do not want our information meeting to end," He said seriously.

"Funny, I've been meaning to tell you this some minutes ago, the meeting is done" She hit him again, but this time she wasn't as fast as she was before. Mr. Brown had the opportunity of grabbing her wrist avoiding her fist hitting his face. Buffy stopped holding back as she tried to get out of his grip.

"That wasn't polite of you," He whispered angrily. "But I won't be polite either" He let her go putting her of balance, and he hit her and sent her to the floor.

"A little tough for a human boy aren't we?" Buffy said standing with one impulse.

"Who ever said anything about human?" He asked smirking. Buffy kicked him fast on the chest and with the same impulse kicked his face with the other leg. Mr. Brown stood up panting cleaning his nose's bleeding with his sleeve's border.

"You look human to me" Buffy said grinning widely.

"I am more than human Buffy" Mr. Brown said putting off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves over his elbows. "It was the second subject of our meeting, but due to the quick ending, I believe the proper introductions of our beings, were cut off as unimportant, when you decided to finish this information debate" He said as he cleaned again his bleeding nose with pressing it softly with his arm. He gave her a small smile and he copied her past move, surprisingly accurate, and kicked her with his feet on her jaw. "You also look human to me, but we both know you don't fit on that qualification," He said as he spit some blood on the floor.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or as an offence" Buffy said rubbing her jaw. "It takes more than a pretty kick to hurt me honey," She said before throwing a series of punches on his way that he blocked gracefully, slowly passing from the blocking stage Buffy put him in, to attacking movements. He finished with her by throwing her once more to the other side of the room, hitting directly on the door, making it close completely.

Buffy stood up panting rubbing her broken and soaring ribs and he looked at him with shock.

"Who are you?" She asked as she continued panting.

"I've been called many things during my existence, the original name the ones who gave birth to me gave me I forgot it long ago, I wandered through darkness and the lackeys I found called me master, but after I discovered the real power, after I discovered my master and lord, I changed the title and he called me Caleb"

o

o

**_Thanks to:_**

_**Lightdemondarkangel:** Don't worry take your time, but don't forget to review!_

_**Slays:** thanks that's sweet of you, now here it goes, I leave you with a nice mini cliffy. Lol. _

o

o

_ Here it goes a nice cliffy. Now please be nice and review! Please pretty please... _


	27. The Glorious Comeback

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 27: The glorious comeback  
**

"Stupefy" Hermione muttered as they finished tying up Mandy. "I'm not sure we'll be able to keep her like this" She said looking unsure at the witch.

"We have no other choice or option for what matters," Harry said looking at the traitor with his arms crossed on his chest. Giles looked uncertain also, and if you saw him for a while you could see the furtive glances he gave to Mandy as if proving she was really asleep.

"I guess you are right" Hermione said defeated passing her hand through her bushy hair.

"We just have to hold until Buffy and Willow arrive" Giles said trying to sooth his own doubts instead of his old student's own.

"Excuse me" Kennedy said from the half open door. "Do you have any notices about the other potentials?" She asked.

"No" Giles answered shortly. "We have not heard anything from any of them"

"Alright" Kennedy said disappointed but leaving the door.

"How long do you think she'll stay unconscious?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I am not quite sure to be honest," She muttered staring at the witch. "I don't know her resistance to a spell"

"Giles, I've been meaning to question you about something," Harry said as the door opened revealing Dawn, Draco, Ron and Xander coming into the bedroom.

"What?" Giles asked leaning gracefully to the slayer's desk. Dawn sat on the bed's border with Ron next to her. Draco remained standing.

"Amaranta, said something a_ bit_ disturbing" He started. He scratched the back of his head not knowing where to start. "She said Buffy had taken her lackeys away from her"

"Well… to be honest I don't recognize her," Giles said. "And I'm pretty sure I know most of the creatures Buffy has fought off before"

"Couldn't there be a possibility of a physical transformation, like a permanent Poly Juice Potion?" Ron asked.

"It could be, it would make sense," Hermione said looking with curiosity at the tied witch as if she was expecting to notice some sort of mask. "She would disguise herself to win our trust and then stab us in the back" She muttered still watching her.

"But if it is like that, then why would the Institute of Oxford send her… are they evil also?" Xander wondered.

"Maybe she faked it all, maybe the Institute don't even know of her existence" Harry answered.

"I am sure that the information they sent to check on Willow was trusty, I've talked before with the supervisor of the Institute and she was the one organizing the inspection," Giles explained.

"Then she might have substituted the real inspector" Dawn guessed.

"We will have to wait for Buffy Willow and the girls to arrive before we proceed" Hermione said.

* * *

"So Caleb did you work with Nigel also?" Buffy asked ignoring the numbing feeling in her head.

"Yes and No" He answered pleased with himself. "He worked for my master but he was not familiar of my loyalties, even though he suspected it"

"So the rivalry between you both was for your master's attention?" Buffy continued asking, brushing away the dust and dirt of her coat.

"I believe there has been enough questions," Caleb said seriously. "I will leave you to my boys, I'm afraid I have other places to attend to"

"Leaving the dirty work to your lackeys… that's not very wise" Buffy said cracking her fingers. "You see, one would think you are scared"

"Even though it's a tempting offer the one you are giving me, I do not dream of killing a slayer like most creatures do" Caleb said disgusted.

"Creatures like you only dream of how to be a better lapdog" Buffy snapped. "I don't find that one more enlightening either" She took a dagger from her boot quickly and got ready to fight, but an explosion happened on the room next door, sending the slayer and the watcher to the ground.

* * *

The wizard felt the sudden energy in his veins coming from the witch, and from the first time he had arrived to the damned town he was extremely scared.

"What you don't want to play anymore?" The dark witch asked.

"W-what are you?" The wizard asked shocked.

"What am I? I thought it was obvious, I'm the one who's going to take your life away" Willow said smirking pleased with the widen scared eyes of the wizard. She raised her hand. "Exposio" She muttered and as she pointed to the man's feet the ground near him exploded as if a mine had been stepped on. "Oop's I failed" She said mockingly. The man tried opening the door behind him. "You are not going anywhere," She told him serious. "Exposio!" She yelled and the explosion came with a higher level breaking the windows and leaving the wizard with a tingling feeling in his ears.

* * *

"So it seems that you will not die in my servants hands slayer" Caleb said spitting blood and moving away from the slayer. "This will have to be memorable, I bet no other slayer has been killed by her best friend" He smirked and left the room quickly. The slayer glanced at the now open door and recognized her friend's now completely black hair. She stood carefully feeling her ribs whining.

"Willow!" She yelled. She entered and saw the witch paralyzed staring at the fallen man in front of her. "Willow" The slayer whispered disappointed and brokenly.

"He's not dead" Her friend answered. The former red head stared with lost eyes at the slayer. "I almost killed him"

"Willow, we have to get out of here," The slayer said tossing an arm around the witch's shoulders.

"The girls" The witch said with here eyes widen. "I left them outside!" The slayer understood the witch's worried expression and they helped each other to get out of the ruined room as quick as possible passing over the man's unconscious body.

"Buffy?" They heard a girl calling.

"Come out" The slayer called back. The girls came out from the bushes carefully, watching their backs. "Are you all alright?" The slayer asked as she saw some of the girls torn clothes.

"We were attacked" Molly answered. "We are fine, just some scratches" She finished. Buffy saw that the scratches consisted of broken bones the wrist being the winner of quantity.

"We have to go back home," Buffy said. "Molly lead the way" Molly nodded.

"Follow Me," She said.

* * *

"So it seems your ribs want to stay broken," Harry said as he helped Buffy with her bandages.

"Yeah, I think they are trying to call my attention some way, they understood yesterday I notice them more when they are broken" The slayer answered staying still, allowing the wizard pass the bandage around her.

"You two made us worried" Harry said.

"I suppose Dawn was fretting about it," The slayer said staring through the door at her sister helping one of the potentials.

"Are you ok with her going out to fight the … baddies I think you call them" Harry asked.

"No, but I know she has to grow up sometime, I can't hide her from the world can I?" The slayer asked. "I just wanted her to have what I didn't have the chance to enjoy, it's not good to loose your innocence as fast as we slayers are destined to do so"

"Yes, but you have to also realize that demons don't go only after slayers or potentials,"

"Or wizards for what matter" Buffy completed.

"They go for the innocent" Harry finished and Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Buffy, she's waking up" Kennedy said as she walked downstairs. "They are waiting you both upstairs"

"Alright" Buffy said pulling back her shirt over the bandages and her sport bra.

* * *

"So ready to start talking?" Draco asked.

"Ready to die?" Amaranta asked back smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy asked as she entered the room. She looked for Willow who was patched up sitting in a chair muttering to herself the spell she cast around Amaranta.

"The slayer does not remember me, and here I thought I had made a good impression, at least one that would last through time" Amaranta said merrily.

"I'll ask again, who the hell are you?" The slayer hissed menacingly.

"I'm smart and strong enough to not be scared of your silly threats" Amaranta hissed back.

"Well I don't remember any demon worth thinking of that I stripped off his body" Buffy said reaching for a chair and sitting in front of Amaranta.

"You never stripped me of my body, you didn't even hit the final _destroying_ blow, someone else did it for you" Amaranta said smirking widely. The slayer frowned. "Ask your_ dear_ watcher, I'm sure he'll be able to answer to you" The room immediately turned to look at Giles who stared with worry in his eyes at the woman tied to the chair.

"Why do you not release yourself, if you used to consider yourself unbeatable, some ropes won't hold you back, will they?" Giles asked directing himself to the traitor. "Or has the change of body also affected your _old_ power?" The watcher obviously was aware of the identity of the woman ahead of him, and her past body's identity also.

"The change of body has not changed me _watcher"_ She snapped venomously. "It has increased my power if possible, having a witch for identity has been quite enlightening, specially when her identity decided to join my own permanently" She grinned widely. Giles took away his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"But it has also cost you greatly, has it not?" Giles asked staring at the witch without his eyes being hidden behind the glasses. "It's a price too high for power don't you think, _oh mighty one_?" He asked mockingly.

"Who is she?" The slayer asked to her watcher without putting her eyes away from the traitor. The watcher silenced the questioning with a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not direct yourself to me that way you filthy mortal!" Amaranta snapped angrily.

"You keep still the same weakness girl," Giles snapped back. "I believe you are in no position to call anyone filthy"

Amaranta glared at Giles. "I still have power enough to do so mortal, this is only a shell that I carry at my disposal"

"Buffy, all the girls are ban-" Dawn said entering into the room an interrupting the exchange. "Oh, she's awake" She said glaring slightly at the witch.

"She grew up a lot since the last time I saw her" Amaranta said smiling as she stared at the teenager. "Don't you think Buffy?" The slayer stayed staring at the witch, frowning about her casualness. "I wonder…" She muttered loudly as she continued staring dreamily at the teenager.

"Buffy…" Dawn said not liking how the witch was staring at her.

"Knock it off" Buffy said as she grabbed the witch's shin with her hand and moved the witch's face to see her. Amaranta brushed the hand away and shook her head as if brushing off an idea.

"…I'll get time to experiment later" Was all she said, more to herself than anyone else. "Now I'm tired of being in here and I'm really staring to get hungry, plus the ties don't look good with my shirt, they make me look fat" She stared down at her clothing with distaste. "Now, want to do this the bad way or… the bad way with lows on your little army full of lackeys?"

"Who does she think she is, a goddess?" Ron asked Hermione and the witch stared with certain horror at her boyfriend.

"Glory" The witch muttered and only the slayer caught the word muttered.

"Glory" The slayer repeated angrily, but this time everyone near her, meaning Giles, Amaranta and Harry; caught the word. Giles eyes were what gave the answer away.

"And here I always thought you were a killing machine, with a single program" Amaranta said smiling widely. "I see the peanut has grown also"

"How?" Buffy asked standing up glaring deadly at the former goddess.

"After your watcher forced me to hell," She tried to stand up and she started to break the ropes. "In the lack of having an unexpert witch in the living world that would be stupid enough to try a resurection spell and couldn't hold a proper barrier," She brushed away the broken ropes "I turned to some other sources and here I am!" She said merrily. "Now, I believe I commented before, I am starting to get hungry"


	28. The Bubble around us

_Hi I'm back, sorry for the delate, my excuse? Well my mom wanted to change me from my old school to another one. So I had to make the other school's test to enter, and I passed all that but at the end I talked to my mom and we decided I was going to stay in the same school. I also had some tests I had to do in my own school that had me sticked to a book all day. _

_Oh and I read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, I won't tell anything because there are problably lots of people who haven't read it, and some that haven't finished. All I have to say is that it's my favorite. I hope everyone enjoys it, because it's really a great book. Well now let's go with the story... _

o

O

o

"How?" Buffy asked standing up glaring deadly at the former goddess.

"After your watcher forced me to hell," She tried to stand up and she started to break the ropes. "In the lack of having an inexpert witch in the living world that would be stupid enough to try a resurrection spell and couldn't hold a proper barrier," She brushed away the broken ropes "I turned to some other sources and here I am!" She said merrily. "Now, I believe I commented before, I am starting to get hungry"

o

O

o

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 28: The bubble around us**

The slayer soon enough was ready to fight the goddess. As the slayer threw a force filled punch straight unto the goddess's face Glory got ready to throw a barrier on her own. Buffy got an electric shock that threw her to the floor.

"Still the same impatient slayer" Glory said smiling amused. "I said I was hungry, I shall give you the time that is needed for me to feed myself and when I do, I shall come here and have some desert, I've been wondering for ages what a slayer must taste like"

The slayer stood up glaring fiercely at the barrier and the goddess within. "I warned you about coming near me, I am ready to fight you and I will defeat you _again_, but this time you won't be able to come back ever" The slayer said venomously.

"No dear, this time, _you_ won't be able to come back" Glory said smirking widely. "Now if you don't mind moving out of the way, I have some brains waiting for me" She looked at the joined group and she rolled her eyes. She turned to the window and with an amazing speed she hit and destroyed the wall, leaving the second floor room with a new window.

Five seconds later screams were heard coming from the lower floor.

* * *

"What should we do with them?" Dawn asked staring at the brainless potentials. Willow stared at the potentials with pity and sadness.

"If we get rid of Glory we could try to return their… memories, or whatever they lost, back to them, but if we don't get rid of Glory they will die as we will also" Buffy said coldly.

"I could try to-" Willow started.

"No" Buffy denied. "You won't face Glory, if there are more wizards I need you to be protecting the girls"

"We can take the wizards," Ron said proudly. "We were Aurors not so long ago-"

"There will be too many for all of you" Buffy said quickly dismissing the idea.

"Because of that Willow will need our idea-" Hermione suggested but was again interrupted by Buffy.

"Willow can do that alone, you will all do something else"

"When are we moving on, to attack them?" Dawn asked and surprisingly the slayer did not correct the 'we'.

"We should prepare ourselves a bit more, we don't even know exactly where they are," Buffy said.

"But we might have a clue" Giles muttered.

"No, we already proved they aren't there anymore" Buffy said understanding only what Giles was speaking of.

"I'll communicate with the Ministry, we cannot attack them alone" Harry established and his tone suggested he wasn't taking a no for an answer, but not that Buffy was going to stop him anyway.

"I might do something alike" Buffy muttered. "Willow could you please…" She stared at the brainless potentials and Willow nodded.

* * *

"..could you?" Buffy asked on the phone.

"_We could try, even though it might be difficult we are already having a rough time as it is" _A man said softly analyzing the situation and the proposition of the slayer. _"She'll be there before the rest of us though, I'll make sure of that"_

"I'm sorry" Buffy said as she brushed her hair away. "I'm sorry I can't help you"

"_Don't worry, maybe you'll finish before us and you'll bring your girls to practice how to end a small sized apocalypse" _Both of them knew this was impossible, that the possibilities of ending the one that seemed the biggest challenge for the slayer, would not end as easy as the man had implied.

"Yes, maybe" The slayer said after chuckling for a while with her old friend. The chuckles died in the phone and the sudden careless moment died to leave only the tension of what was bothering both champions. "I'm sure he'll come around"

"_He'll be fine, we just need to .. Close this" _The man said tiredly.

"I understand, if you don't come I'll understand" The slayer said feeling again the weight of the world on her shoulders, that had left for only a little while.

"_I'll go Buffy, I wouldn't miss it for the world" _The man assured. Buffy smiled fondly but didn't believe it.

"The world might be the price if we don't stop this" The slayer said as she heard the voices downstairs discussing some important matters. "Thank you, I have to go now,"

"_Me too, don't die without saying goodbye" _The man joked; yet she could still heard a note that indicated the worries of the man for her well-being.

"Don't worry if I do I'll find a way to hunt you down and give my farewells" The slayer smiled one last time before hanging the phone. She stared at it for a couple of minutes before taking a deep breath and leaving the room, ready to face whatever came in her way.

* * *

Harry went hurried through the long halls of the Ministry looking for Kingsley. "Sir!" He yelled as he had a glimpse of the Minister.

"Potter, w-what are you doing here you are supposed to be…" The Minister stopped himself at the worried eyes of the Boy Who Lived. "…It has started then" The black haired man looked at him confused. "We've been trying to communicate with your group for a long time Potter so it seems you didn't notice the change of _air_ in that zone…"

* * *

"We have to keep them busy for a while, back-ups will arrive, but I'm not sure how much we'll have to wait for them" Draco said.

"Plus when the back ups start to arrive the enemy will already know of our plans and we will have to send the surprise factor to the trash" Hermione commented as she rested tiredly her head in her hands.

"Never count with the surprise factor" Buffy muttered annoyed. "We have to start moving them, we have to distract them if it's needed, but we have to do something, something that will give us some time"

"I think I might have an idea that could accomplish that," Giles said. "I've been looking in my books and I searched in the journals I've made this last couple of weeks, so it seems there's a place we didn't search completely…"

* * *

"What!" Harry stayed in shock for about five minutes.

"We are not able to apparate anymore near Sunnydale's area, nor we are able to use the Floo Network" Kingsley repeated.

"What about…"

"Portkeys?" Harry nodded. "No we can't even make them work"

"Then how… did I?" Harry asked.

"I assume you are able to apparate out not in" Kingsley explained. "The nearest we can apparate is not even Los Angeles, Phoenix is the nearest we can get"

"Why can't we apparate?" Harry asked.

"So it seems there is a barrier stopping us," He explained.

"What about the Floo Network?" Harry asked starting to pace around the room. "Why can't we use it"?

"First the Network doesn't work in Sunnydale, only in Los Angeles, and when the auror team tried to do anything with it, they got thrown out of it, again in Phoenix"

"And couldn't we use muggle equipment to go there? Buses? Airplanes if there are any?" Harry asked.

"There's already a team trying to get inside using the muggle artifacts, but still, we are going to have to wait hours to arrive the final destination" Kingsley explained pulling out some maps from his desk with several marks in them.

"But there are Auror teams already in Sunnydale, the ones I asked to send without Bu- The slayer knowing right?" Harry asked worriedly, not understanding the marks in the American map.

"Yes, we sent them, but Potter, if what the Ministry has been searching, with the files we have and the ones we have from the Council before it was destroyed…"He pointed the five blue dots in the sunnydale part "…five teams of old aurors won't be able to last very long"

"Well inside of the barrier we have the aurors, the potentials, the slayer…" Harry started counting with his fingers.

"Not enough" Kingsley dismissed.

"They've faced apocalypses with less than this before, and as far as I am concerned we are still alive" Harry snapped staring to get angry at the lack of information and possibilities they had.

"This one is different Harry"

"How come?"

"The ones from before… they were nothing compared to this" Kinglesy explained slowly.

"So a vampire trying to bring hell on earth was not important"

"No Ha- "Kingsley was once again interrupted by Harry.

"An exiled goddess trying to return to her homeland while making a ritual which again would bring Hell on Earth"

"Harry! Listen to me!" Kinglesly snapped standing up leaning on his stretched arms in the table. "The only reason why the Ministry was not involved with the previous apocalypses is simple, they were meant to be solved by the slayer" He finished uncertain of the ex-auror's reaction. "We cannot occupy ourselves with all the problems of the world!"

"Oh, so the slayer _was supposed_ to stop one of the most powerful wiccas, who happens to be her best friend of destroying the world?"

"We are not here to discuss the previous involvement of the Ministry in the slayer's affairs, we are here to discuss a threat that will not only affect the muggles, or that will separate between continents, this is war Harry" Kinglesy said seriously.

"It is, but it really doesn't seem like you understand the concept" Harry snapped back.

"I-"

"I don't see you contacting the members of the American Ministry of Magic, nor any other for what I know, they should be aware of what's happening" Harry said stopping his pacing and glaring at the Ministry. "They probably could act much quicker than _your_ Ministry because they must be prepared for a situation like this!" He snapped. The Ministry stared at him with anger being spelled in his face. "It was you who said we are in a war Minister so unless you want to loose it and let everyone die as the price of your failure I recommend you to start using the measures that are needed, now if you excuse me I'm going to try to return to Sunnydale" Harry left the room but with no intention to leaving immediately to Phoenix and find a way to reach Sunnydale.


	29. The Recruits

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 29: The Recruits**

Harry Potter walked beneath the dark sky quickly heading to the house not so near from the main street, of the little town he was in. With his lips unconsciously tight and his right hand grabbing his wand alert of any action that might be needing it's intervention, he continued walking hurriedly to the house with the most unsual form of the town. Between herbs and bushes he got into his destiny, without smiling fondly of the strange house as he used to do every time he came here, this time because of the dark matter he came to discuss in it, it was not the time to remember better, more innocent days when the actual ones were so uncertain and terrifying. He took a deep breath before opening the door and taking the first breath inside the house he immediately captured the wonderful smell of food coming from the kitchen. He went into the kitchen, the only place he knew, at all times, he would find someone in it.

He entered into the kitchen and indeed someone in it, not the one he had expected, but just as good. "Ginny?" He said softly not to startle her humming peace. The girl turned around swinging her long darkish red hair.

"Oh Harry!" She greeted grinning. She cleaned her hands with the towel tied to her apron. The motion remembered him of the girl's mother with a creepy accuracy. "Not to be rude or anything, what are you doing here?"

"I-"

"Uncle 'arry!" Two three year older red headed boys yelled hugging the black haired boy's legs.

"Sorry Harry!" Fred said pulling one of the boys over his shoulders and the other one under his arm. "They are getting sneakier as the hours pass"

"See it as payback" Harry said grinning widely at the twin with his children.

"Oh no, they are not even close!" A womanish voice said from behind the twin. "Hello Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley appeared with her red hair now sparkled by silver hair. She hugged the young man. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Actually-" Harry's smile dropped but Mrs. Weasley and the present people mistook the expression.

"Don't worry Harry, this time I won't food poison you" Ginny said with pink blush on her cheeks.

"No, it's not th-"

"Oh the man we wanted to see!" The other twin appeared behind his brother moving quickly shaking both of his nephew's heads as Fred left with his twins for the living room. "We need to talk about a promise"

"Oi Harry! is Ron and Hermione also coming for dinner?" Fred asked from the living room. The black haired young man sighed and decided to tell them what he had came to do.

---

"But how is that even possible?" Mrs. Weasly asked shocked, voicing the thoughts of most of the Weasley family. Most of them.

"It is quite possible actually," Ginny said softly from where she was sitting. "We tend to work with some parallel dimensions in my department from time to time, we also once had a problem with a hellish dimension, Mr. Wruthus wanted to investigate something about a prophesy that had to do with Acathla…"

"There are thousands of them Mrs. Weasley, if what Willow told us is correct, then this is _The _apocalypse" Harry said hurriedly, it had taken some time explaining them all they needed to know but there were still some blanks in the story he was helping to fill hurriedly.

"This could be more than an apocalypse Harry, if what you are telling me it's true, it would mean the dimensional annihilation not only of our own but of many others, the flukes that are made when a portal or a gate is opened are tremendous, imagine what could happen if the Hellmouth is opened!" She whispered with her eyes widened.

"That's why we must stop them," Harry said seriously standing up. "Any ideas of how to get to Sunnydale in record time?"

---

Uncertain she bit her lip as she stood so close to the door of the one to who had once been the closest to a friend. She noticed her red blood nails were starting to cut the skin of her hand's palms. She stepped back starting to regret ever coming into this house. It wasn't as if she wasn't needed in LA, she was, but Angel had thought his dear Buffy might use a hand. She heard people's voices coming from out side the house and the slayer's instinct kicked in, to hide behind the nearest tree. She saw a black haired guy leading the group. The guy watched the house mimicking the biting of the lip nervously.

He whispered something to the younger girl next to him. And the red headed girl nodded. She made a sign to the bushes behind them and an "army" of weird dressed people came behind. Some others started to come from the street also and being Faith so focused in the army of powerful people coming her way Faith did not see the black haired boy go to the house's entrance. He knocked the door and Faith was about to yell the people inside of the attack but Buffy appeared in the door looking shocked as the black haired boy started laughing. Buffy hit his arm playfully and the black haired slayer sighed relieved. She knew this people were not vampires, they did not feel like it, but she had learned all demons did not wear horns or tail, they came in _every _way you could imagine and more. She saw how the people that had emerged from darkness and the most unusual places started to go inside the house, the blonde slayer and the black haired unknown guy watching one with amusement the other with shock how the numbers of the people started to increase. "Is that it?" She heard Buffy ask.

"No, the others were distributed in the whole city, I thought this quantity could do for us" The guy said grinning widely.

"But are they all trained?" Buffy asked uncertain. "I think we have enough with untrained potentials"

"They are all what I could manage to reunite, let' go inside and I'll explain you all" The guy said entering the house, the blonde slayer looked around the house and her eyes lingered a bit longer where the tree in front of her window was. She closed the door softly and went inside the living room.

---

"…. You were only gone for two hours!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well … not really" Harry said scratching the back of his head.

"We had to use some… _methods_ to save time" Ginny said as she sat comfortably next to Draco. "We used the time turners of my department" Some of the wizards stood in the living room with some of the potentials hearing the explanations, while others were observing and investigating about the brainless potentials. Some others were in charge of arranging the place and communicating with the rest of the wizards in Sunnydale.

"The group of McPeterson was attacked by a horde of vampires, primitive ones I must add" A black haired woman said seriously to Harry.

"I'll take care of it" Draco said standing up. "How many were…" Both left the living room and the eyes turned once again to Ginny who was explaining quickly what she knew about time turners.

"But why did you have to use the time return things? It's not that I'm not glad that you had arrived earlier and all that but-"

"There's a barrier around Sunnydale, around some parts of California actually, it doesn't allow for any wizards to apparate, we asked when this barrier had formed and so it seemed it formed when the goddess Glory, I think was the name Harry gave to her, gained consciousness" Ginny explained. "It's believed there were another slight barriers before that but, they all fell at the same moment you captured the goddess, so we assumed it was all her doing, yet I wondered why had the Wicca"

"Willow" Buffy informed.

"Thank you," Ginny said nodding and continuing immediately. "Why had Willow not noticed the presence of magic around her, I've been informed by some colleagues who perform the arts of earth wizardry that they tend to notice magic around them" Ginny stared at Willow as if asking for an explanation.

"I did ask her about it" Willow said and Buffy noticed how her friend was starting to get nervous. "She told me it was to protect us from them"

"I thought she had deceived you like that also" Ginny agreed once again nodding. "It's very hard, if not impossible to determine what a barrier is for, we knew it worked against us because the apparating destination was always reformed"

"So you learned when the barrier went down, changed the time with the time turners thingies and returned here, why didn't you come to our home immediately" Buffy questioned. "It has been about three hours you left" She referred to Harry.

"If I had appeared immediately what would you think?" He asked directing the question only for the slayer.

"That it was an impostor," She said rolling her eyes to herself.

"And what would you have done?"

"Probably attack you, definitely kill you" Ginny widened her eyes at the answer of the slayer and Harry chuckled in anticipation.

---

"When are we going to attack?" Harry asked Buffy when they were strangely alone.

"In two days maybe, in a week… I'm not sure" She answered. "I'm going to sleep Harry," She said leaving the room. "Good Night"

---

"You are going ahead of them" The black haired girl stated in the porch as she waited for her to jump from her own window. The black haired girl turned off the cigarette she had been smoking as she waited for the blonde.

"And you were hearing from the window" The blonde said as she grabbed the arms she had thrown before she jumped. "You are early," She said looking without surprise at the black haired one.

"And you are late, I thought you would come out sooner" She smirked watching how the blonde girl glared at her for a moment before resuming picking up her arms.

"There was something I needed to take care of" The blonde threw an axe the dark haired one grabbed easily. She tried the axe swinging it a few times.

"You could have left the military of wizards in Willow's care" She continued swinging the axe.

"I could have" The blonde agreed watching with a small smile in her face the movements of the other one so unlike her own.

"But you didn't" The girl said stopping as she noticed the other girl's glance. "Why don't you take them with you, I know you can feel the power emanating from the wands, it would be perfect to have an ally like that in what you are facing tonight" She looked at the lights coming from the window near them.

"I already have a perfect ally to fight with" She said finishing to place her weapons in her outfit.

"I'm flattered," The black haired said smirking widely.

"I didn't mean you were_ that_ ally" The blonde said also smirking. The blonde showed the hammer she had now in her left hand.

"I'm hurt," The black haired mocked. The hammer passed between girls and the dark one was amazed by the hammer.

"Are you sure of this, you haven't been in a fight since a long time ago" The blonde asked worried.

"That's why I could use some practice" The other responded handing her back the hammer.

"This is not-"

"Don't worry for me B" She interrupted grinning.

"I don't, I just don't want Angel fretting me about you" 'B' denied rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, of course, who would want that" The black haired mocking girl agreed making a face "I got a similar warning"

"We should get going, it's getting late" B cut off starting to walk to the street and crossing it without checking if her partner was following, not that she wasn't.

"I told you, you were late, if you had been here early we could have done this and maybe take a bit more time to rest a bit" The girl said annoyed walking now besides B.

"Faith.." Buffy said glaring at the dark haired slayer.

"B.." Faith mocked smiling fondly of all the new opportunities she would now have to annoy her once again.

"Let's go" Buffy said after sighing defeated.

They walked through the lonely streets, passing through the neighborhood into the "center" of the town, there wasn't much difference between both places, only a couple of inexperienced vampires the slayers fought and killed quickly. As they continued walking the scenery changed quickly to the less cared parts of the town. The nightclubs weren't as full as they used to be in safer times.

"I remembered you to be more talkative," Faith said lowly as they entered into one of the cemeteries of the town.

"That was before you slept with my boyfriend" Buffy retorted with a tint of anger.Buffy forcer the cemenetry's fences and made a "door" for both of them to be able to pass.

"No, even then you used to make more remarks, used sarcasm here and there, I must tell it was half of the fun of mocking you" Faith continued.

"I'm sorry I spoiled your fun" Buffy said gritting her teeth still alert of any movement in the surroundings.

"Don't worry I forgive you" Faith said softly with a small grin.

"How kind.." Buffy said dryly.They continued walking through the cementery 'til Buffy stopped, and started glancing at the tall mausoleum in front of them.

"As we continue to advance in this, lovely, moonless evening, may I ask where the hell are we going?" Faith whispered hurriedly.

"I was wondering how long would it take for you to ask that" Buffy said as she started climbing a mausoleum. "We are heading to… do you remember the big crypt in the middle of this cemetery where we were attacked once by some zombies?" She asked as she walked to the northern part of the roof.

"Which zombies, the green ones that were a bit creepy, or the ones that looked as if they had been the result of a weird experiment that went wrong?" Faith asked leaning into the same wall Buffy had climbed on.

"The second one, the green ones were in the Eternal Peace Cemetery" Buffy said from over Faith as she started going down.

"Oh right.. that they came out of their graves, I always thought they were vampire-wannabes" Buffy jumped once again falling in front of Faith.

"Well we are going to the cave beneath it" Buffy explained taking a deep breath.

"And we are going there because..?"

"I have a hunch" Buffy said simply starting to walk once again without caring of being followed by Faith.


	30. The Adventures of the Tweddle Sisters

**C0NSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 30:** The Great Adventures of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb

"…POP! Goes the weasel!" Faith finished muttering the song.

"Don't you know another song?" Buffy asked annoyed as she continued walking around the mausoleum.

"Not one as annoying as this one" Faith commented turning on another cigarette and blowing out the smoke. Buffy gave her a glare and Faith shrugged. "We have been in this lovely mausoleum for thirty minutes Buffy, and you still haven't opened it"

"Oh! If you are _so_ ingenious why don't _you_ try finding an entrance to the damn thing?" Buffy hissed angrily continuing to look between the bushes.

"Are you sure it's locked?" Faith asked going to the door and trying to force it.

"Yes, I kicked it, yelled at it, tried forcing it and I even spit it" Buffy said glaring at the black door.

"I've heard our saliva can be very useful in door openings," Faith said dryly.

"Hey if they like our blood, why not add another ew substance of our body!" Buffy said half angry half annoyed.

"Kinky B" Faith smirked and winked before approaching to the door and studying the lock in its front. The blonde slayer glared at the dark haired one and continued her bush search.

"You _do _know that lock isn't the thing stopping us from going inside right?" Buffy's voice came with a muffled tone because of the bushes around her.

"Yup, but I just wanted to try some tricks I learned in the last few years" She said pocking the lock with her smaller knife.

"… I really don't want to know why you wanted to go out of your" Her blonde head appeared from the bushes and she started to break out from the bush-nest. "..room" She finished.

"To bring food to my room, a glass of water, one or two books" Faith said ignoring the comment.

"You _read_?"

"You _think_?" Faith asked amused, looking at Buffy.

"Touché" Buffy said dryly. "It's definitive, I can't find a way in"

"How many kicks did you give? 'Cause to be honest with you B, I can't see any bumps, or signs that you even touched it, even less kick it" Faith said examining the door.

"About a few kicks, which my feet are regretting badly" She whined.

"Well what if we both give her a couple of kicks?" Faith asked stepping back and checking the distance she would need. Buffy shrugged and muttered something that sounded like 'what the hell', or something like it. She stood next to Faith and the black haired slayer started counting. "At count of three… one, two, three!" Both slayers took the necessary impulse and kicked as hard as they could the door, which, this time caused some damage, but not enough for opening the black wooded door. But this time, both slayer instead of landing gracefully on her feet like Buffy had done when she kicked the door, both slayers received a small electric shock and were thrown to the floor "That was …"Faith couched from her awkward and dusty position on the floor "…fun."

"I think it got mad at us" Buffy muttered from her own piece of dusty pavement.

"Do you want to try again?" Faith asked brushing her clothes and standing up. Buffy copied her actions and shrugged.

"Do you think the electric shock will be harder this time?" Buffy asked before they counted.

"I don't know…" Faith said staring at something in the door. "I think we only need to hit it once again, try not to stay in touch with it for much time"

"Alright, may I do the honors?" Buffy asked and Faith rolled her eyes. "One, two-"

"At the count of what?" Faith asked and Buffy glared at her sister slayer.

"At the count of three, one … two…. Three!" Both slayers jumped and kicked almost successfully the door, almost, the electric shock they received could had killed them, if they had been in touch with it more than a few seconds. Again the slayers found themselves lying on the floor with strange positions, once again filled with the dust and dirt of the floor. They heard the long cracking of the door, some seconds of complete silence, ignoring of course the constant sounds the wind made when it touched the trees and after the silence they heard another long cracking of the door, which remind them of the horror flicks they used to watch on a not so busy Saturday night. The door finished cracking and fell hitting the floor of the insides of the mausoleum with a dry sound. "…oop's" Buffy muttered staring at the cloud of dust the door had raised. Faith _now_ being a bit more cautious grabbed a rock from the floor and threw it inside. The sound of the rock hitting the floor and the echo of it's sound made Buffy glare at Faith. She hushed her and Faith rolled her eyes.

"If there was anyone there, then I believe they must already know we are here, unless they are deaf," The dark haired slayer explained. "Plus I was testing if we could get inside without getting fried, my hair is not liking it at all" Now it was time for the other slayer to roll her eyes and continue to walk to the fallen door of the mausoleum. As she got closer she slowed down and stepped carefully inside of the long marble themed room. She coughed softly because of the dust around and she signaled for her fellow slayer to come in. "Did you bring a flashlight?" Faith whispered to avoid the echo of her own voice. Buffy searched in her backpack and threw a flashlight to Faith who grabbed it and turned it on.

"Ok now what?" Faith whispered.

"I don't know" Buffy said after some seconds of complete silence.

"You what!" Faith whispered again glaring at the other slayer.

"I-I assumed-"

"You assumed…" Faith muttered and continued glaring.

"I assumed we would see something that would lead us to the caves underneath" Buffy whispered glaring back at the other slayer.

"Oh yes, I can see the sign 'Slayers please do come in, make yourselves comfortable in our secret hiding place!'" Faith said sarcastically.

"Hey! That happened once!" Buffy said. "Not those exact words…"Faith rolled her eyes and started looking with her flashlight.

"You are truly amazing B" Faith said sarcastically. Buffy rolled her eyes and looked for another flashlight in her bag. Both slayers went their own way in the big mausoleum; each looking for a sign or evidence there was an entrance to the caves underneath the marble crypt. "I think CSI is looking for new faces this year" The dark haired slayer said glaring at the back of the blonde one after she had finished looking out for hidden doors.

"Really?" Buffy asked absently still examining the floor near the tomb. "Aha!" She said victoriously after a while of ignoring Faith's sarcastic remarks.

"What?" Faith asked razing her eyebrow. "You just realized that the last fifteen minutes have been a total waste of our time and that we are in the wrong mausoleum and we are heading back to the _headquarters_ to then go to another weird tomb?" She said breathing again normally. "Because let's admit it B, if this was a secret hiding place, then wouldn't there be people guarding the entrance, or at least a person or demon, or spiritual entity would have come out of it?"

"This is not a military fort," Buffy whispered as she pulled out of of her belt the axe she had hanging in it.

"I know it isn't" Faith said rolling her eyes.

"Your eyes will turn into a blender machine if you continue that way" Buffy said. "And to answer your millions of questions, this is not the …. Main entrance" She said, starting to hit the chains that kept the tomb closed. "We are going to enter in the connection of the tunels that lead to the caves system and then go to where we really want to go"

"Oh we are going to crash into the evil dude's party?" Faith said with her eyes glittering from joy. Buffy finally broke the chains and Faith helped opening the tomb. Inside there was a hole in which a person would normally and perfectly fit, unless this individual happened to be a Turok vampire…. Like the one they could see through the hole, waiting for them. The beast growled in anticipation. "What the hell is _that_?"

"_That,_ is one of the puppets of the First" Buffy said with disgust. "I guess this entrance is blocked" She said stepping back. "Faith?" She called turning around to see Faith staring at the two Turok vampires in the front door.

"I guess we won't use that one either" Faith muttered as Buffy placed herself besides Faith.

* * *

"Graham saw them entering the cementery and that was the last time our teams saw them," Hermione explained in the dark room they were all sitting in. "Do any of you know why they are there?" The Scoobies, to whom the question was being directed to, stayed in silence. "Giles?" She asked and the watcher just continued cleaning his glasses.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you," He answered wearing his glasses on.

"We are working as a team, if they went on a suicide mission, then they will need our help, none of us can afford to loose the slayers, if we do, then the First will have an easier job, with one of the potentials upstairs that will be called for her duty" She said angry.

"They left enough clues for all of you _to know _where they are, yet not to dollow them. I'm afraid the only thing we are all left to do is watch and wait for our turn" The watcher said softly yet with enough strength to know his decision was final.

"Watch and wait?" Hermione asked incredulous, sharing the feeling with most of the wizards. "If they make a mistake, Giles, then _we _are doomed"

"Do not be so anxious of leaving to war, use the time we have to make plans, I'll give all the help I can in the matters of Buffy's wishes and the potentials" The watcher said more relaxed than he was inside. "I assure you, they'll be back in a couple of hours"

"If they are not here in an hour we will go and search for them, even if you don't help us," Hermione said determined.

"It's your wish, but I believe you would make a terrible mistake" Giles said after shrugging.

"One hour Giles" Hermione said determined and she started reached the map on the table. "Now, about how we are going to attack…"

* * *

"Now I understand why you didn't want to give me the hammer," Faith said while she found herself fighting to avoid the claws of the vampire. After struggling with the vampire she managed to push him, making him hit the wall hard. Mean while, Buffy was swinging her troll's hammer from one side to the other, having managed to hurt the vampire a couple of times but not enough to weaken him considerably.

"If you want you can have a go" Buffy said as she got a chance of being separated from her own vampire, and threw the hammer to her sister slayer and received an axe in return. She continued, swinging once again the axe when the vampire was distracted by the previous hit. The axe passed freely through the vampire's neck, making him explode in dust.

A horrid scream was heard in the mausoleum when Faith hit the vampire's head, full force, with the hammer. She continued to kick the now on the floor vampire, managing to almost immobilize him. Almost. Faith turned to grin at Buffy.

"So it seems you don't know how to use this hammer B" Faith said victoriously watching how Buffy rolled her eyes. Buffy stoped rolling her eyes and widened them quickly and with a sudden movement she pushed away Faith, making her stumble and fall into the floor.

"Oh shut-" Buffy kicked the vampire on the abdomen. "Up!" She grabbed her axe that was in the floor and she decapitated this vampire also. "I knew you needed some training," She muttered and Faith glared at her shortly. "We still have another one down there" She signaled the hole in the tomb.

"And who knows if he called more of his friends" Faith muttered.

"Then we have to make something about it" Buffy said determined. "Is there anything in here that we can burn?" Faith raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"I suppose the benches," She said signaling the benches at each side of the tomb. "But they are way too big to enter into that"

"Then we'll make some…" Buffy walked towards the bench with her axe. She swung it and cut the bench in two, then into quarters "...modifications"

"Wasn't I the disturbed slayer?" Faith asked watching at her destructing sister. "The one with the destructive instincts, I feel you are taking my place in society," Faith added dramatically.

"Don't lower your self esteem, I'm just going through a phase of my life" Buffy said comforting the other slayer. "Your destructive instinct are a matter of attitude" She grabbed one of the benches quarters after breaking whatever had them stuck to the floor. "I'll leave the pyromaniac activities to you" She said tossing the piece of wood.

"First we have to make sure Mr. Fangs over there is actually there," Faith said reasonably. She broke the part of the bench's arm. She turned on a match and tried turning on the piece of wood that used to be the arm. With no success. "We need something like gas to turn on this thing" She glared at the piece of wood.

"What if we tie a piece of cloth in it" Buffy asked.

"Like a cave lamp?" Faith asked. Buffy nodded. "We might as well give a try" She looked at Buffy expectantly.

"My jacket is ruined anyways," She muttered to herself as she tore the scratched sleeve. They tied the sleeve to the piece of wood and Faith turned on a match and Buffy another while Faith grabbed the 'lamp'. It burned the fabric, yet it didn't turn on. "Ok I quit" She turned on a match and she threw it inside of the cave. The match's light wasn't powerful enough to let them see a lot, and it also turned off quickly. "I say we jump"

"I second that motion, even if it's the most stupid thing I've ever heard" Faith admitted. "So grab your weapons tightly and prepare for the inevitable" Faith climbed and prepared to jump first. "I'll go first" She said. "One" She started counting but before she finished counting she dropped herself inside the hole. Buffy climbed quickly after her and jumped into the cave's tunnel. Both fell with a thud and they stood up searching with their senses for any vampire near them. They felt a lingering sensation of power coming from both sides of the tunnel they were in.

"Do you consider wise that we separate?" Buffy asked after they had accustomed themselves to the darkness that surrounded them.

"I think it's the only way," Faith muttered. Buffy handled her the hammer and Faith grabbed it.

"In case you find one of those vampires, if they are more than two, run" Buffy said seriously.

"I-"

"Don't give me the crap you can handle them, I don't care, promise me Faith if they are more than two you'll run away" Buffy said grabbing Faith's forearm strongly.

"I promise" Faith agreed after some seconds of mental debate.

"If you find Glory, when she gets distracted, try to escape" Buffy muttered.

"I can kick ass B" Faith said, starting to get mad because of the limitations.

"Hers you can't, not now at least" Buffy said overprotectivly. "She's the goddess that wanted to kill Dawn, Faith" Buffy whispered. "She's mortal now, but that doesn't make her less powerful, just more vulnerable"

"What else do I have to run from?" Faith asked annoyed, yet a bit touched by the concern of the other slayer.

"There's this guy, his name is Caleb, he's the leader of the hooded creatures that went to jail when you were still there" Buffy explained and then finished with a grin that the other slayer could hardly see. "You can get his ass absolutely kicked"

---

Faith went carefully though the tunnel, waiting for a light to indicate her the end of the dark journey, she walked carefully, trying not to make a sound in case there was a demon, or one of the vampires in the tunnel. Faith saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel and walked faster until she reached a safe place, in which she could see the interior of the cave, which didn't look much like a cave except the walls that were obviously rock formed. Faith looked inside of the apparently empty cave and as she started going inside she caught a glimpse of a dark dressed man in the middle of the room, the reason she had not noticed him before was because of his kneeled position in front of what looked like an altar. In the altar looking thing, there was what Faith assumed was, a weapon. The shinny weapon looked stuck into rock made altar and the light coming from it was the main cause of the dim lighting of the room.

Faith carefully walked inside of the room, and sensing nothing evil coming from the man kneeled in the room she spoke loudly enough for the man to hear. "Who are you?" She asked. The man made no moves that indicated he had heard her. "Hello?" She tried again coming closer to the man. She stared at both sides in case she had passed something else in the cave. "Excuse me sir" She touched the man's back and in a surprising speed the man grabbed her hand in his back twisted it and managed to stood up while throwing the slayer to the floor while he still held the hand of the slayer, now twisted on her own back. She heard the sound of a blade coming out of its shell and she felt the cold metal in her neck.

"Haven't you heard it's rude to break into someone else's property?" The man said with his hot breath traveling through the slayer's neck. She shivered unwillingly, but did not move her face away, knowing she could cut herself with the dagger on her neck.

"Caleb I presume" Faith stated with a dangerous glint in her eyes, ready to kick the man's ass if it was needed.

---

She started running after a few minutes of walking, she ran to the tunnel's end, but as she saw the light at the end of the tunnel she slowed down to examine her surroundings before attacking, if it was necesary to attack and if she had a chance of returning alive. The cave she went into was about twenty feet tall. She saw a few Uber vamps walking around some carrying things from one side of the cave to the other side that was hidden because of the uniform walls of the cave. She saw one of the vampires coming down from a long rope stairs coming directly from the cave's ceiling. The vampire closed the hatch he came from after getting inside and then continued his clumsy way down.

"I was waiting love," The bleached vampire said from behind. She didn't even bother to turn.

"Where is he?" Buffy asked annoyed continuing to stare at the uber vamps activities.

"As if I would tell you," The First said changing from Spike's form into her own. "You should be glad I helped you get rid of him"

"I know he's still alive" Buffy said turning to face the First.

"Alive?" Buffy/First asked smugly. "He'll never be alive again, it doesn't matter if he has a soul or not" Buffy glanced away to watch how the vampire shad stopped working while she was distracted and were walking towards her. "He'll never be alive again," Buffy/First repeated. "Nor will you ever be, this time, I'll make sure you won't come back"

One of the primitive vampires grabbed Buffy's forearm and threw her into the middle of the room, in which, she was soon surrounded by at least four of his kin.

"It's a pity you know?" Buffy/First said from the tunnel's door. "You were so close finding him" The First glanced at the place the vampires had been formerly carrying things to. She saw a copy of the seal in the school's basement, or at least what she thought was a copy. But what shocked her was the form that was hanging from long chains coming from the ceiling. Spike's bruised figured stared blankly at where she stood. "Well we are almost done with him" The First finished. "As we are with you" The vampires started closing the circle they held Buffy in. "Finish her" The First ordered and then disappeared.

"Come then, brutes" Buffy defied waiting for the attack, three of four of the vampires attacked at the same time, giving Buffy the opportunity of jumping and passing over them. She looked at the tunnel's entrance where she had left her axe, she made a risky turn avoiding the claws of the vampires. She was tackled by one of them before she had a chance of grabbing the most powerful weapon she had brought. She kicked the vampire off her without sending it too far. She brought out a knife from her belt and prepared to attack. There was no way she would get out of this without a fight.


	31. Inheritance

"_Caleb I presume" Faith stated with a dangerous glint in her eyes, ready to kick the man's ass if it was needed. _

… _Buffy brought out a knife from her belt and prepared to attack. There was no way she would get out of this without a fight. _

o.

O

o.

**CONSEQUENCES:**

**Chapter 31: Inheritance**

"So Buffy has talked about me," Caleb muttered. "How flattering of her to do so" He stated at last. Buffy took her small chance of releasing herself of his grasp and pushed him to fall behind her, which worked leaving her only a long scratch on her neck.

"I wouldn't be so-" She didn't finish because she had to duck because of the dagger sent with an extreme accurate precision to her head. She heard the dagger's end connecting with the wall and probably having pierced the stone behind her. "..Flattered" She finished staring at the man dressed as a priest before her.

"Speed, strength and that small cloud of evil around you, all the characteristics that indicate you are Faith" The priest said stretching his arms ready for a fight with the slayer. "I suppose I can call the you _the other_ slayer, can I not?" He didn't wait for her answer but attacked the angered slayer and after sharing a few hits here and there the priest had managed to punch the slayer's face leaving a bruise under her eye and Faith had managed to scratch the priest's abdomen with her own dagger, leaving the priest's wardrobe with a long slash in the middle. "What does it feel being always compared to another?" Caleb taunted the slayer before giving her a full kick in the abdomen.

"Better than being creepy lapdog" Faith hissed angrily cleaning with the back of her hand the blood coming from her front. She grabbed a stake in her coat and acted quickly managing to stab Caleb's forearm with it. The priest stepped back covering the recent injury with his other hand and hissing softly in pain. His jaw tensed avoiding him from screaming and he ripped the robe's sleeve. He mad a quick tourniquet with the fabric on his arm and when he turned to watch the slayer ready for action, or about to hit him he didn't find her in front of him or near him, he looked around the room and stopped with shock as he saw the slayer pulling from the rock the Scythe he had been guarding. "So shiny, me likes" Faith said smirking as she met the horrified eyes of the priest. "I wonder what can I do with this shinny pretty weapon" The slayer smirked widely when he saw the upset expression of the priest. "Some harm to you I believe by the stupefied look in your eyes" Faith grinned but froze immediately when she heard the oh so familiar voice near her.

"You could make so much more harm in the other side, imagine the power you would gain by killing Buffy," The Mayor said softly yet, strong enough for her to hear. "I am sure their little-"

"Stop it!" Faith said reacting quickly and arming herself against him.

"I should have known, you would so easily betray what you wished for and I gave to you" The Mayor Wilkins' voice started turning into a more feminine one, even more familiar than the one of the slayer's father figure. The First turned quickly into Buffy, but this time she looked at Faith disgusted, angrily, like she had done after knowing of Faith's betrayal. "After all weren't you the one that betrayed the closest thing to a friend you had?" Faith's eyes widened and she slowly dropped her pose. "Let me tell you something, once again you will be-" Faith felt the presence of the priest coming closer to her and hit him when he was close enough of her with the new weapon's handle, hitting Caleb's stomach hard enough to let him out of breath. She turned to watch Buffy staring at her angrily, but calming quickly and knowingly smirking at her. "And here I thought both slayers would die the same night, well you will share the _individuality_ for a while before I come back, to finish off what he started" Faith understood quickly and without caring for the First, she started running to where she came from and ran as fast as she could to reach Buffy before it was too late.

---

"I'm starting to get tired of this" Buffy announced as she stood up, taking more time, than the dozen of times before. The vampire who stood the nearest didn't pay her much attention and attack, and Buffy could see a second one coming also for his punching turn. She had already killed one of the Turok Vampires, not in the most heroic way; it was more of an accident than anything else. She kicked and punched once again, making all the pretty attacks she had learned all over the years of pain and torture since she had been called as the slayer. She had lost her knives, axe, stakes, and any type of weapon she had carried with her, in the fight, mostly because of the multiple attacks made by the vampires, that liked a lot attacking her all together. One could suspect they had a brain after all. "One thing is to-," She panted shortly before ducking quickly, because of the axe being swung where her neck had been before. "..Try to kill me" She finished kicking one of the vampires, pushing him away and making him hit the cave's walls. "Another thing, is to take my weapons-" She panted once again and received a brief hit on her back, making her stumble a bit, but she gained balance quick enough.

She had been fighting for a long while now, but the intensity of having to fight a normal pack of demons, was making a huge difference with the Turok. So it seemed that they _understood_, (they probably were trained and that was the only thought they could handle in their head) that attacking together was really a good idea, taking notice that they are almost impossible to stake, it requires long physical control to be able to break their necks in a handy way, and having three other pals making the prey (in this case, Buffy) distracted by trying to avoid the many attacks this apparently heavy creatures could make all together. So that gave the slayer none time to deal with the killing of the demons. Having killed only one vampire, accidentally.

The vampire tried again hitting her on the back, not being successful this time and she managed the time to roll in the floor and grab a long stick in the ground. She moved it expertly and hit one of the vampire's back hardly with it, breaking it in half. The grabbed her broken stick and tried stab the vampire with it's broken point. She leaned over it with all her might and jumped having only the stick as a support. The vampire groaned in pain but eventually the stick managed to pierce it's rough skin and while the stick was piercing the vampire in the floor, the slayer tried to make the other two angry vampires stay away from her, without of course, loosing the stick's pressure on the vampire's back. She felt the stick finally passing through the rough exterior of the vampire and a huge cloud of dust appeared under her making her fall on her back. The other two vampires took the chance to kick her back, to stop her from standing up.

The slayer whined softly and tried to stand up once again, but was stopped by both vampires that kicked her quickly not only in the back but also on the legs, one of which was probably fractured by now. Using her one good leg the slayer tried to knock one down successfully. She pushed away from the other and managed to stand up. This wasn't of much help considering the slayer had one leg seriously injured, her back was extremely soar from the previous hits, and the other two vampires were as good as new. She had lost the stick and had no other weapons to defend herself. She was also too far from the tunnel's door to even think of escaping.

"Hey! Look behind of you!" The slayer yelled trying to distract the vampires; both vampires were not interested in anything behind her. "At least I tried" Buffy muttered for herself. The vampires started surrounding her again. "Can't you attack at once?" She whined and tried following the attackers with her eyes. The first one that attacked managed to send her to the floor again, but this time she rolled before the vampire hit her. But she didn't count on the other vampire coming from behind her. It did come from behind her and grabbed her by the neck pulling her feet of the ground. Buffy for sure started feeling the lack of air affecting seriously her sight and she felt her body start going into unconsciousness. She struggled with no avail and as she started to drift into lalaland, she felt the pressure on her neck disappearing and then she hit with a thud the ground.

"Hey B! Wake up I need some help here!" As she heard Faith's voice calling her the blonde slayer's eyes snapped wide open, and she saw her sister slayer starting to fight with the pair of vampires by herself. The vampires were distracted with Faith so Buffy had time to stand up and join the fight. The black haired slayer punched one of the vampire's head and while it recovered from the blow she hit the other's shin. She glanced at Spike hanging from the chains.

"We need to get him," Buffy muttered as she saw Faith glancing at the souled vampire.

"First we have to finish this" Faith said giving another hit to one of the vampires. "You could give this a use" She gave Buffy the new weapon she had.

"What's this?" Buffy muttered for herself, she saw one of the vampires noticing her presence and coming to attack her, she swung the glowing weapon slashing the vampire's front and making it yell in pain..

"I don't know" Faith answered hitting the other vampire with her hammer.

"Well it works for me," Buffy said grinning weakly. She swung again the scythe, missing the vampire's neck for only a few inches.

"Caleb says hi by the way" Faith said grinning as she cracked the vampire's neck, turning him into ashes. She saw Buffy struggling with the other vampire. "What's wrong with your leg?" She asked seeing the other slayer's strange movements, al avoiding using the leg.

"Could you give me a hand?" Buffy asked as the vampire managed to shove her off.

"I would be glad to do so" She grabbed the hammer's handle with ease and took impulse, calculating where was the vampire's head exactly and quickly, she swung it and managed to hit the vampire's back of his head sending him to the floor near Buffy. The blonde slayer cut quickly with the scythe the vampire's neck turning him to ashes.

"I thought this would never be over" Buffy said as Faith helped her to stand up. Some one in the room started clapping and both slayers turned to see an unchained well dressed Spike clapping as he smirked widely.

"Well done," He said as he continued clapping. "I wouldn't have done it better"

"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked angrily to the First.

"Nothing can fool you," The First said sarcastically, changing into the slayer's form. "I guess he would be the one you should look at" She said glancing behind them, Buffy turned to watch Caleb grabbing an unchained, yet extremely wounded Spike. "I would have preferred for him to be in better condition," Buffy/First continued, walking towards the real slayers. "It would have been fun to see you killing him," She said to Buffy. "Or maybe you would have left your dirty work to the other slayer" She added smiling. Spike struggled a bit but got tired quickly and quit trying to escape from the grasp of priest. Caleb had him grabbed with his unharmed arm. With the other he held a stake ready to stab the vampire.

"And here I thought he would stay unconscious for a bit longer" Faith muttered angrily. "Next time I'll chop the arm off" She threatened.

"Leave him in the floor, and you might conserve your lapdog after all" Buffy said to her own form.

"You should re-consider the options you are giving me" Buffy/First said smirking. "After all, you are outnumbered" Both slayers saw the Turok vampires coming from the stairs. Buffy brought out of Faith's belt a dagger quickly and threw it at Caleb, managing to him in the injured arm, the priest cried out in pain releasing Spike from his grip. Buffy ran as quick as she could to Spike's side. Faith following her quickly watching both of their backs for the vampires coming closer.

"We need to go B" Faith said. "I'll carry him, you can't-"

"Leave me here" Spike mumbled dryly. "I love you," He mumbled caressing one last time Buffy's cheek. He handed the stake in the floor to Buffy.

"B we need to go now!" Faith yelled. Buffy whipped some tears in her cheeks; she helped Spike to stand up, and leaned him against the wall.

"I'll come back for you" Buffy said determined.

"There won't be anything to be back for when you do come back" Caleb said in the floor near them, he was pale for the lost of blood and held the injury pressing it tightly. "If you manage to come out in the first place".

"BUFFY!"

Buffy tighten her grip in the stake and stared once again at Spike, he nodded understanding and he closed his eyes. "I love you" Buffy whispered

"No you don't, but thanks for saying it" Buffy stabbed him in the heart and Spike disappeared in ashes.

---

"One hour and a half Giles, and they are not back!" Hermione said angrily. "We are heading towards the Cemetery," She announced determined. "Hatcher, prepare a team and communicate with the one that's in the cemetery's door"

"Alright" Hatcher said and went out of the room immediately. A slam in the door sounded and then they heard Faith yelling something they couldn't understand most of the people in the room moved quickly to the door to find the black haired slayer holding Buffy's arm over her shoulder's and a very tired Buffy staring at them blankly. Both drenched and looking as if they had every type of dirt over them.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

"I'll tell you later, we need to get her to her room now!" Xander grabbed Buffy where Faith had been doing so and Harry grabbed the other side carrying her up the stairs.

"Better take her to a bathroom" Willow muttered seeing the gray drops falling down in the floor. "I'll help her"

"I'll be in a bath myself," Faith said. She grabbed a bag no one noticed was in the entranced, and went to where she knew the downstairs bathroom was.

---

"Did you take her to her room?" Faith asked as she dried her hair with a towel. Willow nodded." I thought there would be a thousand of girls running in the house," Faith said to Willow, ignoring Hermione's presence.

"Glory attacked the potentials so half of them are upstairs being taken care of, the other half are downstairs training with the wizards" Willow explained. "Hermione is the one organizing the wizards" She introduced. "Hermione, this is Faith" Hermione examined the slayer quickly and shook her hand.

"Next time you two pull a stunt like that, please let us know" The witch said grinning friendly like.

"Will do" Faith said. "Now, I believe-"

"What's that?" Hermione asked, pointing at the scythe Faith carried in her belt.

"Something B and I found" She explained shortly. "I'm going upstairs"

"I'll go with you" Hermione offered.

"I'm going to call Giles" Xander said coming from upstairs.

"I'm going to call Dawn" Willow said going behind him. Faith entered Buffy's room and saw her lying in bed talking animatedly with the dark haired guy next to her, attending her injuries. When they noticed her presence the blonde before the dark haired man. He stood up and offered her a smile.

"Harry Potter" Harry said offering a hand to shake.

"Faith, the slayer" Buffy introduced from the bed as both of them shook hands. "As soon as I recover from the broken ribs I swear I'll kill you for trying that" The blonde slayer threatened glaring at the black haired slayer.

"Hey, you told me to go for the closest exit, I did just that" Faith said innocently. "How's the leg?" Faith asked changing the subject as she saw the wizard bandaging it.

"She says it will heal over night," He muttered continuing to cover the swollen leg. Faith glanced at her very bruised arm and grabbed some of the bandages left. "I'll help you with that" Harry said moving away from Buffy and bandaging quickly Faith's arm. "It's not broken, just bruised, it probably stings too"

"Then it will only take a few hours, a lot less than what will take her leg to heal" Faith moved away her arm and grabbed the Hydrogen Peroxide and placed it softly with a small cotton ball, in the dirty injury, cleaning it. "Next time, I'll take the front"

"Yeah right, you probably planned this!" Buffy accused. "You planned it before you came probably, two of the three broken ribs are broken because of your weird ideas!"

"Don't you have a weird budu thing that could make her heal faster?" Faith asked curiously and also annoyed by the blonde slayer's compliments.

"No!" Buffy said whining immediately. "It's obvious you haven't tasted that crap they make, everything tastes like if it had been cooked in a toilet," Buffy muttered angrily under her breath.

"You didn't say that about the chocolate frogs" Harry said glaring at the blonde slayer.

"That was an obvious idea of a muggle, that _you people_ probably copied!" She accused.

"You people?"

"… And also Mr. Giles said that we should try not applying magic on you, it might weaken your healing system" Hermione interrupted glaring at both of the arguing champions.

"So we have to heal naturally, what about the potentials?" Faith asked interested.

"We are applying magic only to those that were harmed by Glory, with the others we are trying to use the minimum amount of magic possible, in case we weaken the future slayer" Hermione explained.

"You were right B! They just met us and want us to die to see the next slayer arising!" She declared outraged.

"Well I'm not sure about me, I already passed giving down the torch, so they want _you _to die" Buffy said smartly and Faith glared at both wizards.

"We don't want her to die!" Hermione denied quickly. Buffy chuckled and Faith joined her quickly. After the chuckles had ended they stayed in silence, watching how Harry finished bandaging the leg and continued to the other wounds.

"How is-" Giles stopped as he saw Buffy being awake. "How are you?"

"Broken leg, ribs, an infected wound in the same leg she broke, she also has some scratches in her neck and head" Harry diagnosed.

"I thought you were an Aurora" Buffy said raising an eyebrow.

"Auror" Hermione corrected quickly.

"Yes I am an Auror, we tend to know some healing stuff, you know in case you get into a situation you have to heal your partner or yourself" Harry explained quickly.

"Did you find…?" Giles asked changing the subject. Buffy stared at him shortly to glance at her bandaged leg.

"We did" Faith answered.

"Where is-" He interrupted himself, seeing Faith was shaking her head softly. "Where did you find this?" He asked pointing at the weapon resting over the bed.

"I found it in one of the caves, Caleb was guarding it" Faith said sitting in the bed's corner. "It was stuck into one of the walls' rocks"

"So you pulled it out of it?"

"Yup, very King Arthur if you ask me, even the priest was shocked I got it out" Faith explained proudly. "Well the guy seemed pretty ticked off"

"Do you feel that?" Buffy asked. "When you hold it?" She explained further.

"Yeah, like if it belonged to me… to us I suppose" She corrected quickly. Buffy nodded.

"If this indeed belong to you, to the slayer, then I should have, but I haven't, seen it in any watcher's diary, which I'm sure would have mentioned a mythical weapon that belonged to the slayer, that was made for her use only" The watcher explained as he leaned in the wall.

"I haven't seen it in any of the books we've been searching in all this time" Hermione said.

"We need to go back, to the cave" Buffy said trying to stand up.

"Buffy you can't go out like that!" Giles preached. "You are harmed, you should rest-"

"You should rest B" Faith said when Buffy was about to refute Giles. "Gain some force and then we'll go, ready for everything that dares to breath, or not, inside that cave" Buffy contemplated the idea for a moment and then laid back into the bed. Giles seamed pleased enough.

"We've been planning Buffy…"

---

"Thank God you faked you were asleep, I thought he would never stop!" Faith whined. "I mean come on! A complete hour without stopping to drink something?" She placed her hands as high as she could to receive the other slayer's foot and helped her do the final jump without hurting her already hurt leg.

"And Hermione explaining the hexes here and there, I thought I was going to die" Both of them chuckled softly, trying not to make loud sounds. "So what do you want, the fancy prom weapon, or the break up hammer?"

"You made names for them?" Faith asked dryly. "If they could talk, they wouldn't feel ready to fight, they would feel so unfrightening"

"I'm the one that's nuts? You are giving them feelings!" Buffy whined glaring at the other slayer.

"If you enemies would see you right now, they would for sure loose every tingling fear they had towards you" Harry said coming down from his own window.

"What are you doing!" Buffy hissed.

"I'm helping you not to get killed before the master attack, I did not spent an hour, plus another hour and a half planning the whole thing, just so you can get killed before it even happens!" He hissed back.

"And he needed some back ups also" Ginny said.

"She heard me when-"

"He was talking to me" Ron finished for Harry.

"Anyone else?"

"Of course, I have a whole team coming down with us, I promised Harry I would keep my mouth shut about Mione, but not in a million of hell years I would enter into that cave without my team" Ginny stated with only one breath. "If the maps I saw are in fact correct that cave system has a complete access to the school's basement, therefore the Turok vampires have complete access to those caves also"

"It is correct, I have a broken leg to prove it" Buffy said smirking.

"As long as they don't ruin anything, they can tag along as well" Faith agreed nodding.

"But, I will have to have your word that on any circumstance, you will obey every order Faith and I make" Buffy said. The wizards nodded.

"That goes for your team as well Red" Faith said and Ginny nodded. "Then let's go"

"You lead the way" Buffy said and Faith obeyed. Harry noticed Buffy limping so he walked next to her to serve as a support. "Thanks, wonder boy," She mumbled. "It's not as swollen as it was before" She excused herself, as she saw the reproachful stare of Harry.

"She knows better than going to fight harmed, Potter" Faith said from ahead of them.

"It's still-"

"The bone is not fractured anymore, we slayer are made of a harder dough, like cookie dough you know?"

"Cookie Dough?" Ginny asked.

"Yup, I'm just like cookie dough" Buffy agreed nodding.

"Here we are" Faith said standing in the middle of an empty street.

"This is not even close to the Hemery Frances Cemetery" Ginny said. "We are in the suburbs!"

"That's right my… colleague" Faith awkwardly. "We are more precisely in front of the main sewer's entrance"

"I think we forgot to tell them how we got out of the Cemetery" Buffy commented biting her lip slightly. "It was actually the Turok's fault we ended up here, if you come to think about it"

--- Two hours before ---

"How are we going to get out of this?" Buffy wondered out loud watching the many vampires coming near them, just waiting for a signal to attack them.

"Well, we lost the nearest entrance, but we still have one risky shoot" Faith said confidently calculating as she observed the cave the possibilities they had of getting out with the idea they have. "We are going up there" She said to Buffy and pointed at roof, in which there was an entrance from where the stair came.

"Oh great, we have a target, now the only thing left to do is pass the fifty vampires in the middle of the way, and the ones coming down from the stairs and those that are in the cave over us" Buffy said sarcastically.

"We have a brand new pretty weapon, I'm sure we can kill those in the room above" Faith said grinning widely.

"What about the rest?" Buffy asked suspicious.

"They'll just have to wait for their turns when we come back," Faith said stepping back. "We are going to make a very long jump"

"And how am I supposed to land Faith?" Buffy asked glaring at the brunette. "How am I going to take off?"

"With a little help" Faith answered grinning widely making Buffy nervous. "I'm going to …. Impulse you"

"You mean you are going to hit me hard enough to take me …." She pointed the opposite wall "…there?"

"Aren't you a smart thing?" Faith said merrily.

"You're taking your vengeance… why can't you be normal and hire a vengeance demon?" Buffy muttered under her breath. "How are you going to reach there?"

"They are going to help me," Faith said grinning at the growling vampires.

"You know, it freaks me out they haven't attacked yet" Buffy mumbled.

"We'll care about that later," Faith muttered back. "Ready?"

"No" Buffy glared at Faith. The second one grabbed the blonde's shirt and with enough impulse she mimicked the movement they did when they hit any demon sending them to the walls. Buffy indeed went to the other side of the room, but did not had the time of grabbing the stair, because of the Turok who was in the place she was supposed to hit. She did hit the wall, and she did in fact hurt herself as she had thought previously. But what she didn't expect was for the cave's wall to break and go through the wall into a much more wet place. The sewer to be precise. The hole she made had been made in the upper half of the cave's wall, but the sewer's floor was made in almost exactly the middle of the room's height, the constructor being probably oblivious about the caves. Buffy felt as she went through the rock made wall something that pierced her already hurt leg pain fully, and she was having a hard time standing up in the low waters, even if she knew what was in those waters. She heard Faith yelling not soon after and Faith landed less harmed in the dirty water.

"I wasn't planning this B, but I'm glad to know you added something to the master idea, I thought I was going to do it all alone" She stood up, not using her left hand, which Buffy looked had a nasty bruise in it. "Can you stand up?" Buffy glared.

"Oh of course I can, I'm having fun in here" She said sarcastically.

"What did you hurt this time?" Faith asked clicking her tongue. "You are a bit prone to accidents did you know that"

"I'm going to hurt you so bad when, I get up" Buffy said still glaring at Faith. "I hate you"

"We don't have much time for your tantrums Buffy" Faith said grinning widely. "Are your arms alright?"

"Yeah, the only limb of my body that are intact" Buffy muttered. Faith grabbed Buffy's left arm and passed it over her shoulders. "Let's go we don't have much time, 'til they find their way here" They walked hurriedly as fast as Buffy could go, until they find an entrance from the street. They opened it up and Faith went first helping Buffy come out after her.

---

"So as you can see, thanks to my dear friend, I broke two ribs and got a possible nasty infection in my leg" Buffy said glaring at Faith.

"Hey! You said you were better" Faith said equally glaring at Buffy. "I should have left you"

"I have to communicate with my team they should come this way, I sent them to the Cemetery thinking you would go that way!" Ginny muttered angrily.

"You forgot to put two and two together Red, your team didn't see us coming from there" Faith said opening the sewer. "Who wants to go first?" She asked cheerily to the wizards.

"I'll go" Harry offered and from his wand's end came out a powerful light, he illuminated the sewer and went down.

"I want one of those" Buffy muttered to Faith softly, and the second one smirked.

"The owner or the object?" Faith asked grinning like a Cheshire cat. "'Cause I wouldn't mind either" She went down after Ron. Ginny gave one last suspicious yet defeated look at Buffy and went after Faith. Buffy closed the sewer and started walking to the Hemery Frances Cemetery, without limping.

o

O

o

_Ok guys, I need your opinion on something, would it be better to leave the next chapter as the last chapter, or would you prefer to have an epilogue... I'm open to suggestions. Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter, it's the longest so far._

The tulip


End file.
